Conocidos, Amigos y algo mas
by Fubuki-kazesenko
Summary: cuando tu vecino y tu nunca se han dirigido la palabra pero si varias miradas... que pasara si el destino los obliga a hablarse y todavia que pase algo mas entre ustedes.RxH soy nueva en esto es mi segundo fic denle un oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Anime/Manga**: Shaman king

**Pareja**: HoroxRen

**Advertencias**: Shonen ai (no se si algo mas pero ya veremos)

**Declamier**: Shaman King no me pertence si no a su respectivo autor del cual no me acuerdo su nombre (ya que si no fuera asi °-° solo imaginense)

* * *

**Cap. 1 Mas conocido que amigos**

Salió de su casa medio adormilado, pero con su porte serio que nunca faltaba, dio una vista rápida a todo la calle y emprendió su camino. Como odiaba aquellos tediosos días para ir a la escuela, donde los maestros siempre hartaban con lo mismo enforzandose porque algo de información se les metiera en sus cabeza. Y más odiaba ese día porque sería el primero de un largo año, ya que acababa de comenzar su segundo ciclo escolar de preparatoria.

Luego de un rato, llego a aquella institución provocando su siempre aura de "aléjense de mi", pues al Gran Ren Tao jamás le faltaría su actitud fría y seria. Entro entonces al cual sería su nuevo salón de clases, se sentó cerca de la ventana, estaba quizá en un segundo o tercer piso y fijo su vista en el patio escolar. Pero no tardo en dar la vuelta a su rostro al sentir la presencia de dos personas acercándose a él.

-Hola Ren- dijo uno de cabello corto y unos grandes audífonos naranjas puestos, que con una sonrisita adornada sus labios.

-Yoh...-contesto el mencionado serio como siempre

-Que hay aleta de tiburón- añadió un pelilargo, el mayor de todos, con una chispa en su mirada al querer hacer enojar al de menor estatura, tan relajado como el primero por algo eran gemelos.

-Hao...- contesto a regañadientes y con una mirada asesina en sus ojos amarillo-dorado.

-Ya chicos, no empiecen tan temprano-intervino un peliverde con ojos de igual color

-Parece que será un buen año- dijo Yoh sonriendo

-Claro que si- afirmo Lyserg

Entonces las miradas de los otros dos se posaron en Yoh y Lyserg, haciendo que este ultimo sintiera una corriente en su espalda-O tal vez no-concluyo el primero.

Llego el maestro y empezaron a pasar lista, mientras el Tao se entretenía solamente mirando por la ventana, ya que el esperar a que dijeran su nombre era aburrido, siempre era el último en la lista. Y fue así, ya que paso un buen rato hasta que lo mencionaran.

-Tao Ren-

-Presente-dijo secamente, volviendo su mirada al libro en su mesa.

-Usui Horokeu- el Tao levanto levemente la cabeza para ver quién era, pero nadie contestaba. Ese nombre se le hacia conocido solo en parte.

-Ah! PRESENTE- Solo eso alcanzo a escuchar el ojidorado que gritaron, para quedarse sordo por unos segundos.

Giro su mirada hacia atrás y vio a un chico de cabello celeste con picos, sujetos en una banda sin que se dejara ver donde empezaba el color oscuro de este, incluso parecía que se iba despertando ni siquiera había empezado la primera hora y ese durmiendo. Aunque ahora si lo reconocía y jamás pensó verlo ahí también. Además que le pasaba nadie se atrevía a sentarse detrás de el, odiaba eso simple y sencillamente lo odiaba.

Nunca, jamás se sentaban detrás de Ren Tao.

Iba a reclamarle cuando el profesor dio la señal de que su lección iba a comenzar así que relajo su enojo, cosa difícil para él, y trato de poner atención a la clase.

Después de un rato llego la hora del descanso y todos salieron a comer su almuerzo, se sentaron en una banca lo bastante larga para seis personas bajo la extensa sombra de un árbol, que según Hao, Lyserg había escogido. Quedando estos dos de su lado derecho, Yoh al lado de su gemelo y Ren en el otro extremo de dicha banca. Este último con la mirada puesta en cierto peliazul que andaba con su tonta sonrisa paseando solo por el gran patio de la escuela.

-Se ve muy solo- dijo Yoh refiriéndose a la persona que ahora miraban los dos de tal forma que solo el Tao lo escuchara

-Hmp- Típica contestación de él, volteando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Voy a hablar con él- Levantándose para dirigirse hacia el susodicho.

-Eh? Yoh espe...- Muy tarde, Yoh ya se había levantado y estaba hablando con el peliazul para después dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Oigan chicos, el es Horokeu y le invite a sentarse con nosotros a partir de hoy-dijo el de audífonos naranjas presentando al que estaba a su lado- Que opinan?

-Hola, pueden decirme Horo-Horo- feliz y sonriente como siempre.

-No hay problema- hablo primero el pelilargo- mientras no se meta con mi Lyserg está bien- aclaro como cuando un niño pequeño protege un juguete, acercándose para abrazar al peliverde, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle este se levanto de la banca haciendo que el mayor se estrellara con ella.

-Yo soy Lyserg Diethel- se presento- y eso es Hao- señalando al que ahora se tallaba la frente- Mucho gusto.

-Lyserg porque eres malo conmigo- pregunto con un puchero acercándosele para abrazarlo por los hombros.

-Aléjate de mi- dijo Lyserg con un tic en el ojo para después ágilmente zafarse del agarre del asakura y separarse de él- y dinos, ibas en esta escuela el año pasado? Porque no te recuerdo-

-Si así es- dijo sonriente Horo

-Eres el chico que viene siempre en una patineta blanca y azul siempre, no?- pregunto Yoh

-Eh?...pues si- le contesto, al parecer era más observador de lo que pensaba.

-Hmp- se escucho solo eso para luego ver como Ren se iba de escena

-Ah El es Ren Tao creo que hoy te sentaste detrás de el jijijijiji- menciono Yoh- Eso no lo había hecho nadie-

-Está enojado?- pregunto el ainu

-No, el es siempre así de amargadito- contesto Hao ahora ya recuperado

-No le creas mucho a este- intervino Lyserg

-Es solo que a Ren digamos...mmm...le cuesta relacionarse con los demás. Nosotros somos amigos así lo entendemos un poco-

-Por ejemplo- explico el peliverde- a él no le agrada mucho salir del salón de clases

-Es cierto jijijijiji...de veras le rogamos para que salga de ahí, pero casi siempre lo convencemos jijiji-

-Yo no le ando rogando a nadie y menos a un antisocial como el- reclamo a su gemelo

-Cállate Hao- le cayó Lyserg con un golpe en la cabeza

-Pero de todas maneras ahora parece más serio de lo normal- analizo Yoh con una mano en su barbilla.

-Iré a hablar con él- Dijo Horo-Horo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- después de todo también quiero que él sea mi amigo- les informo para después irse tras el Tao a al aula.

-"Es extraño"- penos divertido Lyserg después que el Usui se marchara. Pues que el recordara nadie había intentado entablar una amistad con Ren desde Yoh y por consiguiente ellos, y de eso ya hace algunos años. Y ahora llegaba Horo-Horo queriendo ser su amigo, el peliverde se preguntaba si habría oído los rumores acerca del chino, puesto que decían cosas como que te mata con tan solo una mirada y cosas por el estilo.

He ahí el porqué no tenía muchos amigos. Aunque a ellos no les hacía nada, pues esa clase de cosas eran absurdas, bueno con Hao no estaba tan seguro, pero a los demás simplemente los odiaba, todo a su alrededor y solo les mandaba miradas frías para que nadie se le acercara. Esperaba que al Usui no le fuera tan mal.-Oigan que tal si ya nos vamos al salón- sugirió de una vez pensándolo mejor.

Cuando Horo hubo alcanzado a Ren, este se encontraba y sentado en su lugar con su vista puesta en la ventana observando a un puente que él no lograba ver, de verdad que tanto veía ahí pues así lo vio todas las primeras horas.

Se fue acercando a él y mientras lo hacía miraba sus ojos serios y fríos de un color amarillo-dorado los cuales había admirado desde siempre. Se detuvo a su lado y le saludo alegremente.

-Hola, Rencito-

-No me digas así Horito- esto último lo dijo con un tono especial para poder molestar al otro, cosa que sorprendentemente no funciono.

-A mi no me dicen así desde hace tiempo-

-Y a mí nadie me ha dicho así-

-Creí que tu hermana y tu famil...-

-Yo no tengo familia- le corto

-Pero... bueno quiero ser tu amigo así que de ahora en adelante te llamare Ren y tu llámame Horo-Horo- dijo con una mirada alegre y su infalible sonrisa

-Como quieras Hoto-Hoto-

-Es Horo-Horo-

-Yo te llamo como quieras Horo Hoto-

-Que es Horo, Ren Tado-

-Como me dijiste puerco espín-

-Como escuchaste cabeza de púa-

-Yo debería decir eso cabeza de púas-

-A si tiburón-

-Si escobeta-

En la entrada del aula se veía que Yoh y los demás miraban extraños la escena de Horo-Horo y el Tao todavía insultándose a loa cuatro vientos.

-Saben creo que deberíamos intervenir- dijo Lyserg

-No déjalo, es muy divertido-añadió Hao

-Divertido sí, pero no creo que Ren tenga tanta paciencia-

-Si, creo que ya lo va a golpear-

-Yoh, hay que detenerlos- alarmado ya el peliverde por el comentario de Hao

-no, déjalos-

-Que?-

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le aclaro Yoh con su típica frase y su infaltable sonrisa- Además pienso que ellos llegaran a ser muy unidos-

Y no sabía cuanta verdad tenía esa frase, pero por ahora aquellos dos se concentraban en su primera pelea. Cualquiera que los viera diría que se conocían desde hace mucho y así era en parte puesto que ambos Vivian en la misma colonia, en la misma calle y con sus casas una enfrente de la otra desde que nacieron.

Era absurdo, se veían casi todos los días desde siempre, aunque sea un poco ya que ninguno de los dos salía casi de casa, y aun así sabían de la existencia del otro y se miraban. Siempre supieron que iban a la misma escuela y nunca se fueron juntos a ella, sabían que tenían la misma edad pero nunca se hablaron. Eran los dos mejores amigos desconocidos.

* * *

Daya: Me encanta esta pareja y esto me salio un dia de delirio en eso esos que piensas que pasaria si... y el resto es historia (osea esta jijijiji)

Kumaro: esa clase de dias sontan comunes

Daya: de titulo no supe que poner y solo puse lo primero que me llego a la mente pero dejen reviews por fis para animarme a subir un siguiente se acepta de todo

kumaro: si como si necesitaras eso para estar asi de loca

Daya: solo dejen por favor, no le hagan caso a el que solo me quier amargar la vida

Kumaro: lo mismo, como si me necesitaras para ello

Daya: Ya Callate, dejen plis

Bye


	2. Tan cercas

Daya: Bueno este es el segundo capi (creo que resubido o no se estoy aprendiendo a manejar esta pagina, mas a parte en ingles ¬¬) me sorprendi al tener ya el primer dia dos reviews Arigato

Kumaro: si, si

Daya: Vamos da las gracias

Kumaro: Hey ustedes DimeSnado y Patrick A'Sakura gracias (no la animen tanto que se pone horrible)

Daya: Oye, ya veras... por mientras que le hago algo al capi

* * *

Cap. 2 Tan cercas

-Ren- susurro Horo-Horo

-Por última vez ¡Cállate!- le contesto por lo bajo el mencionado

-Ren, es que si me quedo aquí un minuto más moriré de aburrimiento-

-Que mal- dijo en tono sarcástico

-Es en serio-

-Da igual de todas maneras tenemos una tarea que hacer- contesto el Tao algo molesto ya

-Mmm...- Horo solo hizo un mohín de aburrimiento para luego rebatirle- pero...

-¡Silencio!- dijo el profesor a su cuidado- No hablen que todavía les quedan 40 minutos de castigo-

Suspiraron cansadamente ambos dado que ya estaban enfadados y querían irse, pues cada quien pensaba que la culpa era del otro. Ya que al finalizar el descanso antes de que lo gemelos y Lyserg entraran a detenerlos porque ya estaban haciendo un escándalo llego el profesor y los castigo a ambos por "reñir" en tiempo de clase con dos horas después al final de que todas terminaran. Pero ahí no terminaba, el caso es que tenían que hacer un trabajo para dentro de dos días.

Solo por torturar, pensaba Horo-Horo, pues los maestros dejando tarea el primer día de clases y además en equipo. La buena noticia es que no estaban los dos solos en el equipo ya que Yoh, Hao y el Diethel eran los otro0s tres integrantes. La mala era que como siempre que había este tipo de trabajos iban a casa del chino, y esta no iba a ser la excepción, a ambos no les agradaba la idea, pues ahora más que ser amigos parecían dos niños berrinchudos enojados con el contrario.

Al salir del castigo todos se dirigieron a casa de Ren, pues lo demás los habían esperado en la escuela. Llegaron y como todos estaban acostumbrados a llegar a esa casa, menos Horo, no se sorprendieron. Pero el nunca había entrado en dicha casa, era más grande que la suya a pesar de vivir en frente de ella la suya tenía apenas tres habitaciones y al parecer esta tenía cerca de cinco.

Prácticamente era el doble de su casa ya que cuando entrabas se veía la cocina al lado izquierdo seguida por un comedor, a la derecha una hermosa sala de estar y lo que parecía una habitación en frente de esta, y por lo que calculaba debía de haber otras cuatro arriba, era increíble que existiera una casa así en su misma cuadra

El ainu estaba tan centrado en observar la magnitud de dicha construcción que no se dio cuenta cuando un bulto negro se acerco a sus piernas hasta que se tropezó con eso. Para luego sentir algo suave y peludo acariciando su mejilla.

-Que haces Horo-Horo- comento divertido Yoh al ver al peliazul tirado en el suelo con un gatito negó acariciando su mejilla contra la suya. El Usui se sentó mirando al gatito de frente, era pequeño y muy lindo incluso se le hacía conocido.

-De quien es?- pregunto a sus ahora amigos con dicho animal en brazos.

-Es mío, idiota- respondió Ren arrebatándole al minino.

-Que malo no lo dejas socializar-

-Sale cuando quiere-

-Ahorita que hago memoria siempre lo veo arriba del techo de tu casa- recordó Horo

-De su casa?- se preguntaron por lo bajo Hao y Lyserg

-Hey no tienes que avisarle a tus padres que estas aquí- dijo refiriéndose al ainu, cortando toda pregunta que se les ocurriera formular en ese momento.

-Oh es cierto se me había olvidado- se volteo para irse y les grito un- Vuelvo en unos minutos-

-A donde fue?- cuestiono Lyserg

-A su casa-

-Que, donde vive?- pregunto ahora Hao

-En frente-

-O.O En serio?- turno de Yoh

-Si-

-Y nunca le has hablado?- seguía el asakura menor

-No-

-Nada-

-No-

-Ni un poquito-

-No-

-Nada de nada-

-Que parte de NO no entiendes- exclamo exaltado el Tao a Yoh el cual por acto de reflejo se escondía en estos momentos detrás de su hermano mayor con su risita divertido.

-Cálmate Ren- intervino Lyserg con una gotita detrás de su cabeza al ver tal escena.

-Si de todas maneras sabemos lo antisocial que eres- dijo Hao al momento que apartaba a su gemelo de su espalda.

-No me importa-

-Lo sabemos- contesto Yoh alegre para luego recibir una mirada recriminatoria por parte del chino. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo llego el integrante faltante de su equipo.

-Bien- entro alegre Horo-Horo -empezamooosss...- para luego caerse igual que la primera vez que entro. A Ren no le entraba eso por la cabeza, quien rayos se caía en el mismo lugar y con el mismo pobre gato _(D:pobre gatito)(K: sshhh)_ Ante esto el Tao volteo a ver a sus amigos con cara de "y me preguntan porque no le hablaba" a lo que estos solo rieron divertidos.

Después de la llegada del Usui se propusieron a empezar la tarea en el comedor, era algo sencillo y la terminaron con facilidad solo para pasarla en limpio. Así que decidieron platicar en piso de la sala de estar por un rato sobre las vacaciones, que han hecho, de la escuela y como les iba en ella. Ahí fue cuando Horo-Horo se dio cuenta de que estaba en un equipo peculiar.

Lyserg, magnifico deduciendo cosas e inteligente; Hao muy perceptivo, audaz y algo egocentrista (estos dos harían muy buen equipo de no ser porque uno rechaza al otro). Yoh, gemelo de Hao, muy observador y tiene una actitud increíblemente relajada; y el de menor estatura, Ren, inteligente, frio y calculador _(D:tipo Anna XD)._ Este último con las mejores notas de los ahí presentes pero los otros tres no se quedaban atrás.

-Wow no pensé que fueran tan buenos en la escuela- comento Horo

-No es tanto, simplemente es cuestión de seguir instrucciones- contesto el Diethel

-Bueno la verdad es que yo si salgo bien en el colegio- dijo el ainu- pero se me complican tres materias-

-Cuales son?- pregunto Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa lo cual hizo dudar a Horo-Horo en decirlo o no

-Vamos tal vez te podamos ayudar- lo animo Yoh

-Una es biología, en esta... bueno me gustan las plantas pero cuando se trata de estudiar al ser humano y su composición y todo eso no sé nada-

-No te concentres en las plantas la biología es la ciencia que estudia la vida- explico Lyserg

-Es una bonita ciencia- añadió Yoh

-Las otras son química y matemáticas, son puros números, letras, leyes, reglas, formulas y no entiendo nada-

-A su momento te podremos hablar ayudar en eso-dijo el peliverde- verdad chicos-

-Claro- contesto el de audífonos

-Depende que ganamos- interesado nada mas el gemelo mayor

-Hao- le reprendió el verde

-Aaahh Como sea- enfadado el pelilargo

-miau-se escucho en la sala y todos voltearon a ver al gato que estaba acostado en el regazo de Ren que no había intervenido en toda la conversación prácticamente sus amigos hablaban por él.

-Creo que ya es tarde- Comento el de descendencia china levantándose provocando que el gatito brincara hacia Horo, volteando a ver el reloj de la pared para que los demás lo imitaran.

-Tienes razón ya son más de las 9- dijo Yoh estirándose pesadamente, estuvieron tan entretenidos en su plática que no se fijaron en la hora.

Se fueron levantando y yendo uno tras otro, para cuando salieron de su casa sus tres amigos volteo a ver dentro de esta para encontrarse con el ainu jugando con su gato.

-A qué horas piensas irte Hoto-Hoto- le dijo arrebatándole al felino

-Es Horo y ya me iba porque vivo tan lejos- dijo sarcásticamente

-Entonces será mejor que te largues ya- le contesto poniendo a su mascota en el suelo, la cual en cuanto lo toco se fue corriendo hacia Horo-Horo que lo recibió para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Creo que le agrado- dijo provocando ronroneos en el minino con las caricias.

Eso era extraño ya que el pequeño no se llevaba bien con alguien desconocido, la primera vez que vio a sus amigos araño a Yoh y a Lyserg. A Hao le dejo más de una marca, lo cual no le molestaba para nada a Ren, y ahora venia el peliazul y no le hacía nada. Bueno así eran los animales de misteriosos.

-Hey Ren es macho verdad, como se llama?-

-Koni- contesto con pesadez y los ojo cerrados.

Estaba cansado había sido un día largo y se quería ir a dormir, así que abrió los ojos dispuesto a sacar a patadas de su casa a la persona que tenía en frente si era necesario. Pero solo levanto una ceja al ver lo que el otro estaba haciendo.

-Que haces- pregunto al ver como Horo observaba con suma atención al neko, el cual mantenía en frente de el a la altura de la cabeza para luego posar su mirada a Ren y luego de vuelta al felino y así alternadamente.

-Nada, es cierto que las cosas se parecen a su dueño- dijo para luego sonreír- el también es un lindo y hermoso gato-

Sintió como Horo le puso a Koni entre sus brazos y se despidió de este con un "Hasta mañana" sonriendo, pero él seguía procesando la última información que había recibido con las palabras "lindo" y "hermoso" en ella.

Antes ya le habían dicho que él y Koni se parecían en la forma de su cara, en la de mirar y en sus ojos, ya que eran grandes y del mismo color. Pero ahí no supo si lo dijo porque de verdad se parecían, como lo hacían todos los demás, o porque esos dos adjetivos se lo decía a él. Se sonrojo levemente ante la idea y sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Subió las escaleras de su casa, una vez arriba soltó al felino para que caminara y se dirigió a su cuarto al cual el pequeño lo alcanzo para acomodarse en una semi cuna bastante amplia para el que había al lado de la cama. El Tao volteo a ver a su gato.

-Así que allá te ibas todos los días?- le pregunto a este.

Puesto que ya se había dado cuenta que desaparecía a cierta hora entre el atardecer y la noche, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegaba allá pero lo único que Ren escuchaba en la ausencia de su mascota era su maullar que le indicaba que estaba cerca y dentro de un rato lo volvía a ver por la casa.

Le quería mucho ya que fue un regalo de su one-san y en estos momentos era lo único que tenia (y sus amigos) y no deseaba perderlo.

Se acostó e intento dormir pero algo se lo impidió, escucho algunos gritos, ya estaba acostumbrado a oír mas o menos cada semana esos ruidos. Se levanto y miro la cuadra desde la ventana de su balcón el cual siempre estaba cerrado con una reja que nunca había sido abierta pero con la ventana que casi nunca cierra.

Como siempre la calle solo iluminada nada mas por los faroles, así que no podía averiguar de dónde provenían dichos ruidos. Cerro la ventana así podría conciliar el sueño mas tranquilamente.

* * *

-Ahh- suspiro un peliazul entrando en su recamara- que bueno que estos gritos ocurren estos días y no cuando Pilika viene de visita del internado-se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Pues su hermana menor no comprendía porque sus padres se exaltaban tanto cada vez que uno llegaba tarde o temprano a casa, de igual forma a él también le dolía. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, eso aminoraría el ruido ya que tardaría en parar, así que se recostó para intentar dormir.

Y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar derramar pequeñas gotas de agua por su rostro, pues aunque no se escuchara casi nada sabía perfectamente que dos de las persona más importantes para el estaban discutiendo en fuertemente en esos momentos.

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Daya: Waa me tarde demasiado, como odio la escuela de veras

Kumaro: no le eches la culpa a la escuela

Daya: es que es cierto dejan mucha tarea y yo que ya tengo escritos como seis capitulos en mi cuaderno

Kumaro: ay ese maldito cuaderno tuyo lo kieres mas ke a mi

Daya: no es cierto yo te quiero mucho

Kumaro: pero si hasta duermes con el

Daya: Ay por favor tu tambien duermes conmigo

Kumaro: ¬¬

Daya: jaja, bueno ahora al fic y gracias a los reviews de Yuu Heartless y rurouni kai, gracias gracias arigato arigato. ahora al fic

* * *

**Cap. 3 Y tan lejos**

Su padre trabajaba un rato como repartidor de cualquier producto en la tarde hasta la noche y su madre en una empresa durante todo el día, ambos casi todos los días de la semana. Sabía que se amaban mucho y entendía que una vida sin empleo fijo o con trabajo de mas es muy estresante, aun así el ainu no quería que desahogaran esa emoción violentamente contra el otro. Los quería mucho y sabia que se estaban haciendo daño, no deseaba verlos sentirse mal.

Salió de su casa con su patineta en mano y observo que el ojidorado en esos momentos se despedía de su gatito para después irse. Lo alcanzo hasta caminar a su lado.

-Buenos días Ren- saludo con una sonrisa

-Hmm- respondió fríamente

-Uy me voy a congelar- lo dijo haciendo una divertida expresión- Que bueno que soporto muy bien el frio-

-Quien te dio permiso de caminar a mi lado- le acoto el Tao

-No camino a tu lado, vamos al mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, por el mismo camino y a iguales velocidades- explico Horo-Horo para luego recibir una mirada asesina del peli violáceo- Ya cálmate Gato, vamos en la misma escuela y ahora mismo salón así que pensé que...-

-Como me dijiste- interrumpiendo y preguntando algo molesto a su acompañante.

-Que...como...ah Gato- exclamo al de menor estatura como quien descubre algo sumamente importante, aunque el chino no lo vio así.

-No me llames así idiota-

-Porque?- exclamo este- si, si te pareces a uno como el que tú tienes. Sus ojos son igualitos-

"Así que era por eso" pensó el Tao para seguir su camino, analizando por que se le había ocurrido que le dijo lindo a él, eso era absurdo y no estaba decepcionado, no, o quien sabe tal vez, claro que no. (Da: aja) A lo único que atino a contestar fue – Sabes me estas comparando con un animal-

-Pero ambos son lindos- dijo Horo con una sonrisa y solo eso basto para que Ren se pusiera rojo como tomatito.

-Cállate baka- Desvió su mirada para que el otro no notara el tono carmesí en su rostro y camino mas rápido, claro con el ainu a la par.

* * *

Llegaron a la escuela y el Tao iba a la vez algo enojado y algo sonrojado ya que el peli azul le venía hablando de lo lindo que era su gato y su parecido con él. Incluso Horo noto el color rojizo de Ren en su rostro y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hablar solo de ello. A lo cual el otro solo atinaba a callarle por momentos o acelerar el paso. Había pensando en golpearle pero cuando se le ocurrió ya habían llegado a la institución a la que se dirigían, ahí no podía hacerle nada a la vista de lo maestros o sería castigado de nuevo y eso era demasiado tedioso, pero ninguno de ellos los vería al entrar al salón de clases.

-Ouch Ren eso dolió- decía Horo-Horo desde el suelo frotándose la cabeza

-Cállate te lo mereces- le contesto el chino para luego irse a sentar a su lugar.

-Reeeen pero lo que dije si era verdad- Callo el ainu al ver la mirada amenazante del otro aunque se le quedo mirando, estaba sonrojado y eso le hacia su vista mejor.

-Buenos días Ren- saludo Lyserg el cual iba ingresando al aula seguido por sus amigos.

-Buenos días Yoh, Lyserg... y tu- saludo el Tao a todos cordialmente

-Buenos di...-iba a decir Yoh pero fue interrumpido por su gemelo.

-Espera Yoh ahí hay un letrero de Alto- refiriéndose a Ren- así que debes de respetarlo- concluyo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hao...- dijo el chino por lo bajo con una leve venita sobresaliente de su cabeza poniéndose ahora rojo del coraje. Ya había tenido suficiente con el Hoto de camino allí y ahora llegaba este burlándose, no tardo en levantarse su lugar para dejar al pelilargo en la misma situación que el ainu _(Da: en el suelo frotándose el golpe sin posibilidad de defenderse XD)_

-jijiji vienes de mal humor Ren- le dijo Yoh

-Cierto- le apoyo Lyserg acercándose al peli azul- paso algo esta mañana, se vinieron juntos, no?- le pregunto a este pues los había visto entrar juntos al salón antes que ellos.

-Nada- dijo parándose- solo caminamos juntos, le hable de su gato y su parecido con él en que...- y ya no pudo hablar más, puesto que le aterrizo un santo libro en medio de los ojos que lo obligo a caerse al suelo de nuevo. Ambos voltearon a ver al Tao el cual miraba hacia otro lado pero con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Luego de ese incidente empezaron las clases y en el descanso fueron al mismo lugar donde platicaron de distintas cosas.

-En serio Yoh tiene novia- pregunto sorprendido el ainu. Aunque nadie supo cuando su plática se inclino hacia ese tema.

-Si jijiji-

-Que suerte- exclamo el peli azul ya que el no tenia suerte en las relaciones de pareja.

-Ni tanto- interrumpió Hao

-Que, porque lo dice-

-Por que tiene un carácter de lo peor, es regañona, mandona... y ella me odia T-T-

-Ja por que será- a su lado el peli verde

-No es mi culpa- replico el mayor

-Y supongo que ella también tiene la culpa de que no tengas novia-

-Quieres ser mi novia- le contesto con una sonrisa que al peli verde le pareció que se burlaba de él, aunque no evito que apenas se formara un sonrojo en su cara.

-¡NO SOY UNA MUJER HAO!- media escuela escucho ese grito y el susodicho solo pudo agacharse como perrito regañado.

-Jijijiji- rio divertido Yoh ante tal escena

-Oye Ren- aprovecho la distracción Horo- tú has tenido novia-

-Que te importa-menciono sin voltear a verlo recordando que en años pasados se lo había pedido más de una vez, pero a todas las había rechazado por obvias razones, falta de salud mental según el _(Da: Uy que pedrada)(Ku: con mucha razón)(Da:XD)_

-Cálmate Gato- esto solo dijo en voz baja solo para que ellos dos escucharan, a lo que Ren contesto con un buen golpe en su cabeza aunque no tan fuerte como los anteriores pero dolió- auch T-T-

El descanso como el resto del día paso igual de normal, son sus peleas y todo eso.

* * *

Los días también fueron pasando. Horo-Horo se acoplo bien a ellos ya se habían hecho buenos amigos. Era curioso Yoh, Lyserg y Hao solo tenían algunos días de haber conocido al Usui y parecía que ya se llevaban muy bien, en cambio Ren que lo había visto y conocido de alguna manera durante toda su vida, parecía no agradarle mucho la idea de llevarse bien con él y a la vez sí.

Se sentía extraño estar con la persona con la que nunca había hablado, aunque siempre veía, y se había preguntado, razón la cual no sabía, como sería su vida.

El ainu tenía a su padre, madre y por lo que veía a una niña menor y muy parecida a el deducía que era su hermana pequeña. El peli azul tenía a su familia a su lado en cambio el Tao tenia a sus antecesores muy lejos de él en China y rara vez los veía pues para ellos todo era y es negocios, con excepción de su hermana Jun que lo visitaba, no mucho, pero si más que sus padres y aun así no era suficiente.

Ya que cuando nació fueron por negocios a Japón llevándoselo a él se quedaron ahí cinco años , el no quería esa actitud de sus padres y cuando iban a regresar a China el no quiso ir con ellos. Aunque seguían siendo duros y exigentes hacia él, y este siempre guardo un tipo de rencor hacia ellos, lo cual no lo tomaban bien en especial su padre pero su hermana intervino diciendo que eso sería lo mejor.

A pesar de tener tan corta edad se quedo a vivir allí con alguien que lo cuido en el mismo lugar por tres años después dijo que el podía arreglárselas solo. Viviendo siempre en la misma casa sin familia a su lado.

Sus tres amigos pasaban por una situación similar, el padre de Lyserg era detective policial casi no lo veía pero lo admiraba mucho y además tenía a su madre, los padres de los gemelos también tenían trabajo y mucho, pero al menos en el mismo país ya que no los dejaban solos durante mucho tiempo. Así que no era lo mismo.

Si, era raro. Estar con el porqué todos los días se empeñaba en acompañarlo de ida y vuelta de la escuela, y esta vez no era la excepción. Era viernes los habían dejado salir temprano de clases por los preparativos de un festival que se realizaría en un templo cerca de la zona el sábado siguiente por la noche. Al cual habían quedado en ir.

-WoW va a ser genial- chillo Horo-Horo emocionado

-No tiene nada de especial es solo uno más- le contestó el Tao

-Si pero debe ser increíble y a un festival así-

-Como si nunca hubiera ido a uno-

-Pues no…- menciono riendo quedamente.

El otro se le quedo viendo, pero que decía, como si nunca hubiera salido de su casa pensaba el chino. Y no es que el saliera mucho puesto que igual casi no solo algunas veces con Yoh y los demás, rara vez iba porque quería, la mayoría de las veces casi lo arrastran, literalmente, desde su casa a tal lugar. Pero esta era una de las pocas veces que iría por su cuenta, pues en el Festival de Otoño se siente muy agradable el ambiente y se relaja.

Al día siguiente se reunieron en la entrada del templo pero alguien faltaba.

-Donde está Yoh?- pregunto impaciente Ren, ya que Hao y Lyserg venían retrasados y el otro gemelo no estaba con ellos.

-No va a venir- le respondió Hao, a lo que el otro frunció mas el ceño.

-Solo se le olvido que este fin de semana tenía una visita- explico el verde para calmarlo – y un compromiso con…-

-¡Con esa cosa llamada Anna!- estallo el pelilargo en un grito

-No deberías decirle así- le dijo el Tao con un tono algo desafiante

-Ja, no debería porque?-

-No vivirías para contarlo-

-Si como no que me haría ella-

-Quieres que te recuerde lo que paso la ultima vez-

-Fue suerte de principiante- _(Da: no es cierto Anna tiene mucha experiencia o-o) (Ku: y mucha fuerza ¬¬)_

-Si como no-

-Lo fue-

-Clero que no-

-Si lo fue-

-No lo fue-

-Si lo fue-

-No lo fue-

Siguieron peleando ante la mirada del peli verde, al cual le divertía mucho ver a Hao enojado, y el peli azul que no entendía eso de la visita, que no la podía ver cuando quisiera. Dudo pero decidió preguntarle a su amigo de al lado, puesto que los otros dos no tenían para cuando acabar su pelea infantil.

-Ah cierto tu no lo sabes. La novia de Yoh es muy buena en todo lo relacionado con la escuela, este año recibió una beca y empezó a ir a un colegio muy prestigiado para señoritas por eso viene a visitarlo algunas veces por semana y si no está…-

-Bueno…y la pelea es…?-

-Anna…bueno creo que no quisieras saber pero…la describiría como alguien de carácter fuerte- le dijo con una sonrisita y con un tic en el ojo, recordando a aquella persona amada por Yoh, odiada por su gemelo- Además no hay remedio si queremos que nuestro amigo este a salvo, la ultima vez dejo a Hao inconsciente con una sola mano-

-Pues que le hizo?-

-Casi nada, la llamo fea y enojona, pero el temperamento que tiene es peor que el de Ren-

-…-

-Pero no importa ahorita eso hay que entrar de una vez-

Y así lo hicieron ambos, no sin antes separar a los otros dos y mantenerlos así.

No había mucha gente, pero tampoco estaba solo. Ya adentro el ambiente se torno más calmado, se podía ver a varias personas hablando, otras observando los puestos, mas jugando o comiendo.

Increíblemente Lyserg y Hao se estaban llevando bien y no supieron cuando ni a qué horas se habían separado dejando al Tao y al Usui solos. Al principio al primero no le importo, le entretenía estar con el peli azul que a estas alturas estaba como un niño pequeño visitando por primera vez la feria. Compitieron en varios juegos como en los dardos, juegos de tiro, lanzar pelotas o aros y demás, en los cuales la mayoría Ren los ganaba.

Había algo en lo que este se fijaba cada vez que estaban solos los dos. Era una pequeña diferencia en Horo pero no sabía de que se trataba, lo solía notar en sus ojos y su sonrisa y no sabía por qué razón eso lo hacía sentir muy bien pero… a la vez algo confuso, en esos momentos no lo comprendía así que dejo de lado eso ya que no valía la pena preocuparse por algo que no entendía, o al menos eso creía.

Pasearon alrededor del área hasta que prácticamente se les acabaron los puestos que ver así que decidieron buscar a los otros dos pero no los encontraron, así que Ren decidió irse y Horo-Horo le siguió.

-Oye no debimos buscarlos más- le pregunto el peli azul

-No me interesa, ellos saben que no soy paciente- le contesto el ojidorado

-Pero…-

-Si tanto te interesa porque no te regresas, ¡yo no te dije que me acompañaras!- ya había explotado el Tao

Y es que desde que salieron de allá no paraba de decir lo mismo. Estaba enojado y lo peor es que no sabía porque, eso sí sabía que tenía su temperamento pero en otra ocasión hubiera ignorado a quien fuera pero esta vez simplemente no podía.

Miro por encima de su hombro para ver al de ojos azabache y se le bajo el enojo al verlo algo cabizbajo, pues eso le hizo sentir algo de…¿culpa? Le había gritado a Yoh inclusive a Lyserg y por no decir a Hao, pero ellos entendían que solo estaba expresando su "sentir", y el ainu no lo conocía del todo o al menos eso pensaba.

Trato de decir algo pero mejor callo puesto que se conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no saldría nada bueno de su boca en momentos así, se sumió un rato en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un empujón hacia atrás. Horo-Horo lo había jalado _(Da: no piensen mal) (Ku: aquí la única que piensa mal eres tu¬¬) (Da: XD)_ iban a doblar la esquina de su calle, pero en vez de eso parecía que se estaban escondiendo en ella.

Miro bien la calle ya que al ainu le parecía muy importante algo en ella, pero él no observo nada fuera de lo común, es mas parecía que el padre del otro iba llegando pero en cuanto este entro en su casa las luces se apagaron. Le pareció extraño pero hasta ahí.

Aunque el peli azul no lo miro desde esa perspectiva ya que sabía muy bien lo que pasaba cuando su madre estaba en casa, pues veía su auto, cuando su padre llegaba temprano de trabajar y se apagaban las luces. Eso era algo de lo que ya hace mucho tiempo estaba más que enfadado y aparte le era muy doloroso. Así que pensó en algo pero no supo como pedirlo.

-Oye…Ren…- Volteo por fin a ver al peli violeta el cual lo recibió con una ceja levantada. Lo había mantenido detrás de él y no podía decirle nada porque obvio no lo iba a escuchar, pues era más alto que el chino y eso aunque no lo pudiera evitar era otra de las cosas que lo tenía cabreado –Pues…veras…- seguía titubeando y el otro no era tolerante.

-Que vas a decir algo o no?-

-Bueno…es que…se que es repentino pero por favor me puedo…- el ainu estaba algo apenado a lo que el otro solo lo miraba expectante y es que Horo no tenia de otra si es que no quería pasar otra noche oyendo esos gritos. Pensó en eso y se calmo –Es que quería pedirte…si me dejaras quedarme en tu casa…solo por esta noche. Sé que me pedirás una explicación pero no sé cómo decirte…-

-Está bien- le corto Ren –pero me dirás la razón a su debido tiempo ehh-

-Claro- le contesto Horo-Horo con una gran sonrisa

Como le gustaba que el peli azul le dirigiera esas sonrisas nada mas a él. Un momento dijo le "gustaba" parece que estaba más confundido que antes.

-Ren, que tienes?- le pregunto el ainu al chino muy de cerca pues parecía que estaba como ido.

-Nada, vamos- Volteo la cabeza, pues se sonrojo portal acercamiento y mejor se adelanto a su casa con Horo-Horo siguiéndolo.

-Hai-

* * *

Daya: Bueno hasta la proxima, espero no tardar mucho y dejen reviews

Kumaro: espero que haiga otra proxima ¬¬

Daya: Urusai!


	4. Chapter 4

**Daya**: Ola Ola, pues ooola

**Kumaro**:ya deja eso

**Daya**: esta bien, wow hace mucho que no subia perdon a los que los hice esperar y a los que no pues no, pero soy muy irresponsable al ser mi primer fanfic de este anime y pareja, y todo por...

**Kumaro**: a nadie le interesa tus broncas con la escuela

**Daya**: ¬¬ Aja y donde quedo mi imagen

**Kumaro**: Por los suelos

**Daya**: Oye! (va y la levanta) bueno a lo que entraron a este fic A leer!

* * *

**Cap. 4 Una noche **

**¿Eres homosexual?**

-Te dije que no nos alejáramos mucho de ellos- decía un peli verde molesto – ahora los perdimos-

-Pues ni modo- menciono el pelilargo caminando al lado del otro y viendo en qué tipo de puesto se gastaría ahora su dinero –Ya no los vamos a encontrar a puesto que el amargadito de Ren y se fue a su casa-

-Ah sí…que hay de Horo-

-Po favor, anda como perrito detrás de Ren-

-No le digas así Hao-

-Ja, porque? Es cierto-

-Hmp…esa es exactamente una de las cosas que me desagradan de ti- fue lo último que escucho el Asakura de Lyserg antes de que este se diera media vuelta para perderse entre la gente.

-Ahhh…- suspiró –eres un tonto Hao- se decía a sí mismo el castaño para luego empezar a buscar al otro. Por un rato no supo ni a donde iba pero después un unos minutos lo encontró.

Estaba frente a un puesto de collares, pulseras y colgantes, según viéndolas pero a la vez no, parecía que estaba solamente distraído en otra cosa, tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor de los Asakura llego a su lado.

-Me da este- señalando Hao al llegar al puesto uno de los productos que ahí se exhibían, un collar al parecer, el cual el verde no pudo apreciar ya que no quería ver a la cara al pelilargo -Lyserg vamos te acompaño a tu casa- y como respuesta este solo empezó a caminar y el otro junto a él.

El trayecto fue silencioso y largo, o al menos así lo sintieron, queriendo hablar pero no pudiendo a la vez. Cuando llegaron a la casa del Diethel, estando en la puerta de esta.

-Sabes, todavía te odio- menciono dándole la espalda al otro Lyserg. Aunque en el momento en que lo dijo y las veces que siempre lo decía nunca parecían verdaderas.

-Lo sé, se que estas enojado…Pero no te preocupes todo se solucionara- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa que se veía algo melancólica y preguntándose de donde saco esas palabras.

-No te quieras creer Yoh- le contestó Lyserg volteando a verlo –eres su hermano, pero no te pareces nada a él-

-Lo sé y no me quiero creer él, ni nadie más. Yo soy Hao la persona que te quiere, a la que le gustas y que tu aprenderás a querer, ya verás- menciono con una sonrisa que esta vez de cierto modo parecía sincera, para luego dares la vuelta y agarrar camino – Y no te preocupes esperare tu respuesta- con esto se despidió marchándose en el acto, cosa que hasta a él le extraño pues no supo cómo es que le salieron esa palabras de su boca incluso le pareció algo cursi, las cosas que hacía por su verdecito.

Mientras tanto Lyserg se quedo mirando cómo se iba, que acaso estaba loco ¿quererlo? ¿gustarle? El a Hao, pero si esa cosa era siquiera impensable. Aun así algo sintió en su pecho confundiéndolo mas, mejor se adentro en su hogar para calmar su mente por hoy al menos.

* * *

-Te puedes quedar en esa habitación- le señalo la que estaba al lado de la suya – o en cualquier otra pero esta es mía- ahora era la de él a la cual apuntaba, muy propio de si el marcar su territorio y pertenencias.

-No, esa está bien- contestó Horo-Horo con una sonrisa y una gato en manos acariciándole la cabeza.

Estaba feliz de que Ren accediera a lo que le pidió, pero a la vez se le hacía raro todavía se preguntaba si de verdad lo dejaría quedarse, aunque por el momento ya lo tuvo que olvidar, no darle importancia.

Desde siempre le tuvo aprecio a Ren ya que en toda la cuadra no había vivido nadie de la misma edad, ni siquiera cerca, exceptuando al Tao claro, y desde que ambos tienen memoria se vieron ahí. Horo-Horo a pesar de no hablarle al Tao se sentía complacido al saber que había alguien como él al otro lado de la calle. No le hablaba, se miraban y solo eso basto para que un sentimiento surgiera, mas aun cuando entraron a la escuela elemental ambos habían crecido mucho, luego mas al conocerlo mejor. Claro que no pensaba en decírselo pero lo la esperanza es lo que muere al último, solo iba a esperar el momento justo.

Se quedo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se le olvido que traía a Koni en brazos, y este lo saco de ellos con unas ligeras caricias en su echo. Era demasiado amable con él, pensaba el ainu, incluso se podría decir que atento, pero que rayos estaba diciendo era un gato. Aunque no estaría nada mal que cierta personita fuera más amable con el e igual de cariñoso que su mascota.

Pero eso era pedir demasiado.

Dejo al animal en el suelo y cuando volteo Ren ya no estaba, de seguro se había metido a su cuarto con el carácter que tenia. De todas maneras seria de provecho que el también durmiera y ahora estaba calmado para ello entro a aquella habitación seguido de Koni, pero empezó a escuchar aquello que siempre intentó evitar.

Mas sin embargo el Tao, dentro de su habitacion, estaba confundido, no sabía siquiera una mínima razón coherente para dejar que ese Baka se quedara en su casa, además era absurdo, y lo había repetido varias veces, que no existía excusa teniendo su casa enfrente.

Por eso mejor entro a su recamara pensando en ello por algunos minutes, cuando algunos ruidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, si, tendría que volver a cerrar la ventana. Fue entonces que recordó que la habitación en donde se supone estaba Horo tenia también una ventana que, aunque daba a la parte trasera de la casa, tal vez eso se pudiera escuchar. Así que decidió que era mejor ir a decirle como cerrarla, claro porque hoy en día hasta las ventanas tienen maña.

Al otro lado de la pared, que como había dicho el Tao, se podían escuchar también dichos gritos e incluso parecía que hacían eco, tal vez no tan claramente pero si algo fuerte.

No podía ser, ni siquiera estando en casa de otra persona podía pasar esa noche tranquilo. Se recargo en la pared más alejada a la ventana y se dejo caer con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. No quería derramar ni una sola lagrima pero no puedo evitarlo. Entonces fue que escucho el abrir de la puerta, era el gato de Ren, de seguro de había asustado con esos gritos o sus sollozos y mejor se salió.

De verdad era increíble se sentía patético yendo a hacerle un favor al Usui. Sentía que no era igual cuando estaba con él, seguía siendo el mismo Gran Tao Ren con todo su orgullo y eso, pero algo aparte de eso lo hacía sentir "feliz". De verdad que no soportaba ese sentimiento, no era que no le gustara sino que no le entendía y eso no lo podía aguantar.

Llego a la puerta del cuarto del otro, se iba a disponer a tocar, porque el tenia modales, pero esta estaba ligeramente abierta y de ella salió Koni corriendo, brincando a sus brazos. No le dio importancia así que entro sin más ni más. Y se sorprendió al ver a un Horo-Horo sentado en el suelo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y, por lo que escuchaba, llorando. No supo qué hacer jamás en la vida se le había presentado una situación similar, además ahora en su pecho sentía un latir muy fuerte y no sabía porque, por el momento solo opto por quedarse mirándolo.

Mientras que el otro lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que había entrado Ren y lo estaba viendo en un estado que para él, y pensaba que para el Tao, era por demás deplorable. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Lo siento, deberías de pensar que solo vine a tu casa a esto y…que es patético…debes estar enojado- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, mirando al otro de reojo una sola vez para volver a cerrarlo. No quería escuchar en negativa por parte del Tao.

-Debes de tener tus razones- Respondió en forma neutral, pues ¿que tenía que decir? En verdad estaba impactado aunque su rostro no lo mostro ni un poco. Se inclino hacia él hasta quedarle en frente con algo de distancia –Hoto deja de llorar- le ordeno – no vale la pena si te quedas solo lamentándote- hizo una pausa –No sé por qué haces esto pero…es cierto tal vez te ves algo patético- concluyo con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, aunque lo anterior no sonó para nada arrogante, ni en forma de burla o broma.

El Usui por fin volvió su Mirada hacia la del ojidorado. Que rayos era ese comportamiento, Ren mostrándose ¿amable? Aquel sentimiento que tenia hacia él era de por sí muy grande y viendo esa faceta del Tao…no se pudo controlar más, su cuerpo reacciono envolviendo al otro pasando su brazos por su espalda y cintura en un abrazo escondiendo ligeramente su cara en el cuello del de menor estatura, acomodándose perfectamente aun estando en el suelo.

-Q-Que haces…- pregunto algo sorprendido Ren puesto que no se esperaba esa reacción. Aunque la verdad no era que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, además podía sentir lo cálido que era el cuerpo de Horo pegado al de él. En ese momento le subió un poco el color a la cara pero eso no evito que le correspondiera el abrazo. Haciendo que Horo-Horo lo reforzara aun mas.

-Ren…lo siento- si, ya no se podía contener.

-Eh? No seas tonto ya te disculpaste una vez- le contesto algo sarcástico

-No por eso- Volvió su mirada a la dorada, ahora ya sin una sola lágrima en cambio decidido –Por esto…- No espero una respuesta por parte del otro y simplemente se acerco a sus labios y los sello junto con los suyos en un agradable y dulce beso.

El cual se profundizo por el deseo algo inconsciente de ambos, tanto se dejaron llevar por sus emociones que el ainu no se dio cuenta de que Ren le estaba correspondiendo, y este de que lo estaba disfrutando.

Se separaron poco a poco por falta de oxigeno, Ren escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo y Horo sin saber que decirle ahora.

-En serio…de verdad lo lamento- fue lo único escuchado por el Tao para que el otro intentara levantarse del suelo, cosa que no pudo hacer puesto una mano lo detuvo, una perteneciente al chino y teniendo la otra en sus propios labios.

-Lo lamentas?- Pregunto el ojidorado. Es que quien o que se creía el ainu, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

Puesto que después de haberlo visto todos esos años vivir en frente de su casa, no va a negar que le llamo la atención por un momento. Recientemente el Usui quería ser su amigo, luego le confundía sus sentimientos con todo y sus emociones, y ahora llegaba, lo besaba y se lamentaba por ello. En definitiva no lo iba a dejar así, el otro tenía que hacerse responsable de las consecuencias a nivel psicológico que le podría causar.

-Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, se que estas enojado pero…es que tu de verdad me gust…- Horo no tuvo el valor para completar esa frase. Pero el Tao quería saber lo que le quería decir el otro, ya que desde hace un tiempo tenía sus dudas acerca de sus sentimientos, aunque con el hecho que acababa de pasar se le habían aclarado algo.

-Yo qué?- le pregunto con voz seria todavía sin soltarlo ni mirarlo, pero es que tenía que saber.

-Tu me…me…gustas…¡Me gustas! contento- le dijo sonrojado a morir.

-Horo, eres gay?-

-¿¡Que! ¡No!-

-Entonces…?- Ren también estaba pensativo sobre el tema, no era homosexual, pero se sentía extraño cuando el otro lo tocaba, o siquiera estar a su lado era diferente.

-Es que no sé cómo decirlo…- se medio explicaba Horo mirando al suelo –ser homosexual significa que te gustan los de tu mismo sexo, pero yo solo siento eso por ti, no como hombre o mujer sino como una persona, porque si te comparo con los demás pues hacia ellos nada, solo amistad- Se podía notar a leguas en su voz que estaba algo triste y desanimado, pero en fin tenía que resignarse si el otro no le aceptaba.

-En serio?- Le pregunto Ren sorprendido mas por saber que Horo pensó eso y no por la idea misma. Tal vez esa era una buena explicación para el también "no me gustan los hombres pero me gustas tú".

-Si, y qué? Es que a ti te gusta ver a la gente sufrir, el querer tanto a una persona y que no sea correspondido?- le respondió en forma de medio pregunta, estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas pero no quería llorar de nuevo.

-¿Quién dijo que no eras correspondido?- ahora fue el turno de rebatir del Tao, diciendo esto volteando a un lado apenado y algo sonrojado.

-Entonces…yo te…- trataba de decir el peli azul puesto que estaba un tanto sorprendido al haber escuchado esa repuesta del otro.

-No te precipites- lo detuvo antes de que afirmara lo que sea –yo no he dicho nada aun y en ese sentido estoy muy confundido- le aclaro, aunque la verdad ya creía saber que era lo que sentía pero quería experimentarlo un poco mejor. Además para el ainu era algo evidente también.

-Pero eso me alegra-

-Que? Porqué?-

-Porque tengo una oportunidad- al otro simplemente se le subió el color al rostro, al ver la cara de alegría de Horo, cosa que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Hay que dejar de hablar de esto- dijo Ren para luego levantarse – ya es tarde y me quiero dormir.

-Está bien Rencito-

-Si me vuelve a llamar así, te juro que no sobrevives la noche aquí-

- O.O||| Ok-

-Buenas noches, Hoto- saliendo de la habitación

-Buenas noches, Gato-

Todo esto solamente presenciado por un pequeño animalito. Pues Koni entendía que no debía intervenir ya que sabía que su amo sería muy feliz.

* * *

**Daya**: A quien sea que este leyendo esto, saliendonos del tema del fic, quisiera pedirles un consejo

**Kumaro**: Es sobre el final del manga de Shaman King, para quienes no lo hayan leido no hagan caso ¬¬

**Daya**: El punto es que mis amigas super locas con este anime y esta pareja, obvio no estuvieron conformes con el final y me dijeron que como yo dibujo bien les hiciera un final alternativo tipo doujinshi HoroxRen pero...

**Kumaro**: Pero esta loca no se atreve a matar

**Daya**: Es que no me atrevo a poner que Men (se supone que es hijo de Ren y creo que Jeanne, asi se llama?) no nació, porque me encanto el parecido con su papá se ve muy lindo, pero en ese caso que haria con la otra madre ¿matarla? y si es asi ¿de que? o en que situacion la pondria si no estuviera muerta

**Kumaro**: Yo diria que los matara a los dos n.n

**Daya**: Ah si pues ve y matate tu, aunque la verdad tendria que pensarlo, nooo Meen. Por favor dejen reviews y diganme su opinion o como quisieran un final de este manga porfis! Matta ne~ y onegai dejen reviews~


	5. Chapter 5

**Daya**: Aqui llego despues de desaparece por culpa de bueno ya saben quien

**Kumaro**: tu y tu escuela, para que te quejas ya saliste de vacaciones

**Daya**: no es cierto, todavia quedan los examenes semestrales

**Kumaro**: aja ¬¬ solo vas a hacer uno

**Daya**: eso es injusticia odio a ese profe y el me odia a mi pero yo lo odio mas o.Ó

**Kumaro**: como tu no tienes para cuando yo les dejo el siguiente capi

* * *

**Cap. 4 Declaracion**

**Misma situación**

Caminaban ahora los dos rumbo a la escuela, pues por alguna razón todo salió bien después de lo el sábado por la noche. Ya que al día siguiente Horo-Horo se fue temprano pues según él no había hecho las tareas cosa bastante creíble viniendo del ainu, se despidieron y no pudieron siquiera platicar lo ocurrido. Y ahora ahí estaban ambos siguiendo ese camino con uno más alegre que el otro, dirigiéndose a lo que es un calvario de lunes a viernes para todo joven de su edad.

-Oye Ren-

-Que-

-Sigues confundido?- con una sonrisa Horo, tan inocente y tan directo

-Si- volteo para otro lado sonrojado

-Por qué?- le dijo con un puchero abrazándolo de repente por detrás

-Como que porque? ¡Quítate de encima de mí!- el Tao hacia un esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre del ainu pero no podía. Por una parte porque el peli azul era un poco más alto que el, cosa que ya había mencionado ¡lo hacía enojar!, y pues teniendo esto de su lado hacia el abrazo más fuerte, y por otra parte a él le agradaba la cercanía del otro. Y muy a pesar de que Horo era una de las pocas personas, aunque con él era inconsciente, se le podían acercar "demasiado" pero su orgullo estaba primero.

-Nop, no quiero. Tu sabes que lo hago porque tú me…-

-No lo digas- le corto por fin soltándose

-Porque?-

-Solo no lo digas- apenado –es bastante vergonzoso, y además haces eso aun cuando yo no te eh dado una respuesta a…eso-

-Está bien- le obedeció, solo porque le encantaba verlo apenado y sonrojado, lo cual se hizo más usual y a él le gustaba aun mas eso. Y además sabia o siquiera creía saber que en el fondo Ren sentía algo hacia su persona o al menos tenía esa esperanza.

El camino siguió extrañamente silencioso sin que faltaran una que otra mirada. Luego de un rato llegaron a la escuela y sus amigos ya se encontraban allí, pero el ambiente estaba algo tenso por parte de un peli verde y un pelilargo, aunque más por el primero.

-Yoh, que les sucede a esos dos- le pregunto Horo-Horo

-Pues Hao esta así desde ayer- giraron su mirada al mencionado, al parecer estaba haciendo una tarea olvidada, volteo a donde ellos, les sonrió, con la sonrisa mas falsa que había hecho en su vida en forma de saludo y volvió a lo suyo –y a Lyserg lo vi así desde que llegue ¿Paso algo durante el festival?-

-Pues nos separamos, jejeje-

-Se separaron Ren?- le pregunto ahora Yoh

-Si- le respondió secamente el de tongari

-Bueno, ahora no sabremos nada hasta que se arreglen- dijo Yoh resignado sentándose en su lugar

-Ren no debimos dejarlos solos- le recrimino el peli azul al otro. A Horo-Horo le carcomía la curiosidad.

-Ja, y de quien es la culpa-

-Si, fue mía, y qué?- le dijo –No tenias porque seguirme- termino con un brillo retador en los ojos. Haciendo que al más bajo le subiera el color al recordar el porqué había hecho eso.

-Claro que no- dudo un poco pero al final defendió su orgullo –Eras tú o esos dos peleándose conmigo en medio-

-En serio? Admite que hubo otra razón- le dijo el ainu acercándose a su rostro

-Aléjate, idiota- lo empujo algo ruborizado para irse a sentar a su lugar.

Yoh contrariado (¿?) con tal escena solo se les quedo mirando, puesto que estaban actuando igual de raros que los otros dos, pero de otra manera. Se preguntaba si habría pasado algo entre ellos el sábado en el festival, o después de este, y el se lo había perdido. Pues siempre llegaban peleando y ahora ni una palabra se venían diciendo al entrar. Pero no se iba a quedar con su duda, ya que podía ser el caso de que también estuviera relacionado con lo que le pasaba a su gemelo y a Lyserg.

-Oye Horo, paso algo interesante el sábado?- pregunto Yoh, que por cierto sonó muy al tipo de Hao.

-Pues…- estaba dudando, pues el era uno de sus amigos y sabia que era muy confiable

-Y bien?- dijo ahora con su siempre sonrisa relajada dándole más confianza al otro

-Es que…el sábado regresamos a nuestras casas Ren y yo, y en la noche…- y un santo libro lo tiro al suelo como en veces anteriores _(Da: los libros andan muy voladores hoy en día) (Ku: y tu eres la razón) (Da: lose XD)_

-Ren porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Yoh con una gotita en la sien, con algo de miedo de ser atacado también.

-Quien dijo que yo fui? ¬¬ - serio e inmutable como siempre

-Ok ^^U- mejor ya no dijo nada mas el Asakura menor y mejor fue a ayudar a Horo-Horo a reponerse del golpe. El cual no puedo reclamar nada pues el profesor llego al salón.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban por salir…

-Ren, vamos- le decía Horo jalándolo de un brazo hacia la salida del aula, la actitud entre ellos no se veía cambiada pero su situación no era así.

-Está bien, déjame terminar esto- le contesto el chino puesto que la última clase había estado tan ausente en sus pensamientos que no había terminado el trabajo que habían dejado. Además ya no había problema con su salida del salón, ya que solo si el peli azul se lo pedía el aceptaba, aunque él lo negara.

-Hmp- hizo un mohín de enfado Horo por tener que esperar al otro, que no podía terminar eso en su casa y ya, pero no el señorito no quería llevárselo de tarea.

-Horo-Horo me acompañas a comprar algo- intervino Lyserg –es que ahora se me olvido mi almuerzo-

-Si, claro- después de todo no tenía nada que hacer

-Bien entonces yo voy a apartar nuestra banca- dijo Yoh –vienes Hao?

-No- le respondió este con su normal actitud –yo me quedo aquí- recibiendo una mirada de reojo de Lyserg para luego salir de ahí.

-Bueno…- se extraño por la acción de su hermano –los veo abajo- dirigiéndose a los demás y saliendo

-Si- exclamo el ainu, para seguir al peli verde que ya estaba afuera, despidiéndose de Ren con un –nos vemos abajo Gato- y hecho a correr para que algún libro o el Tao no lo alcanzaran

Lyserg lo vio extrañado cuando lo alcanzo

-jejeje- venia riéndose Horo por su "travesura"

Sabía muy bien que al chino no le gustaba que le llamara por ese "apodo" que el Usui le puso. La última vez que Hao intento llamarlo así Ren casi lo mata con sus propias manos. Le agradaba que él fuera el único que pudiera llamarlo así y salir ileso o sin heridas de gravedad. Incluso todo eso le hizo recordar lo pasado en la noche del festival, y sin darse cuenta ya se estaba riendo por lo bajo, pero una de esas risas de cuando recuerdas algo y te hace sentir melancolía de ese momento.

O al menos de esa forma lo miraba Lyserg por las acciones y gestos que veía en el otro, pensando lo feliz que podía llegar a sentirse Horo y lo miserable que se siente él en esos momentos, sin saber el porqué de ello.

-Horo, de que te estás riendo?- el peli verde solo le pregunto para sacar platica

-De…bueno solo es un recuerdo-

-Puedo saber cuál?- le pregunto pero como diciendo dilo y si no quieres, no.

-Bueno…pues…- al parecer Horo no capto esto, se puso algo nervioso por decirlo o no. Además sentía que no debía ocultarles algo a sus amigos, más aun si uno de ellos estaba involucrado. Lyserg notó esto y creía saber a qué se debía.

-Tiene que ver con Ren?- le pregunto el verde

-Ehh…pues si-

-jeje es cierto se han vuelto grandes amigos, verdad?-

-Algo así- no sabía que responder, claro que si, hasta ese momento se llevaban tan bien, por todas las discusiones que tenia con él, peleas, el sábado…

-Y no lo has visto como algo más que un amigo- pregunto el ingles, para ver si así podía resolver una duda que el tenia acerca de una confusión en su mente.

-Eh? ¿Por qué?- Horo miro al otro, pero este no le contesto. Tenía una mirada como suplicante para que le respondiera primero su pregunta y así lo iba hacer. Puesto que no quería ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el Tao –la verdad si-

-Ahhh- el ingles se sorprendió pero no tenia ánimos de poner cara de sorpresa, además respetaba su decisión –Y ya le dijiste?-

-Sip- le contesto con una sonrisa

-Te correspondió?-

-Pues no se…pero me dio a entender y yo sé que tengo una oportunidad –

-Ah, ya veo- El verde veía como el ainu estaba emocionado con el asunto. Mientras que el simplemente no le había dirigido la palabra a Hao. Quería hablarlo con alguien así que, qué mejor persona que aquella que le había confiado un "secreto" similar al suyo –Sabes, yo estoy en la misma situación que Ren…con Hao-

-De verdad!- estaba sorprendido no se la podía creer, él y Hao…pues no era algo que se esperara, pero bueno –y que paso?- curioso por naturaleza

-Pues, no le dije nada- le contesto Lyserg en tono triste –ni siquiera si tenía una oportunidad-

-Y que sientes por él?-

-Yo…no lo sé…pero- sentía algo muy dentro de él, y sorprendentemente Horo-Horo se dio cuenta de esto y quiso apoyarlo.

-Bueno, pero como dice Yoh todo saldrá bien- le dio una palmadita en la espalda -jeje o algo así Unn- el verde sonrió ante el comentario, al menos le había sacado una sonrisa. Después se dirigieron a comprar algo y luego a su banca.

-Yoh, donde está Ren?- le pregunto Horo al mencionado una vez que llegaron al lugar de encuentro.

-Debe de seguir en el salón con Hao- le contesto con una de sus risitas

Al ainu no le agradó esto, pues según él, el trabajo que estaba haciendo Ren no era tardado. Además, sin ofender lo que Lyserg sentía o no por el Asakura mayor, pero el Tao era solo de él. _(Da: No! Ren es mío y Horo también) (Ku: no es cierto ¬¬) (Da: lo sé TT-TT) _y no quería que estuviera a solas con él. Aunque mejor se calmo puesto que si iba a por él no quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría así que se quedo en la banca, platicando con los otros.

* * *

-Idiota- susurro Ren por lo bajo refiriéndose al ainu que acababa de salir

-Pero lo quieres mucho-

-Que dijiste?-

-Lo que oíste- le contesto Hao con una mirada retadora

-Cuando mencione yo algo como eso?-

-No lo hiciste, no tienes las agallas…pero se te nota a leguas- con tono arrogante, haciendo que el de menor estatura se enojara y se le subiera el color al rostro, lo cual hizo que Hao riera un poco –al menos tu sabes que eres correspondido, y no creas que puedo leer tu mente o algo por el estilo _(Da: si puede) (Ku: aquí no) (Da: cierto XD)_ pero a los dos se les notaba desde hace días…sabes, quisiera tener tu suerte-

Que! Hao Asakura envidiando a Ren Tao, espera eso era imposible el pelilargo era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Por otro lado el chino se preguntaba el porqué el gemelo mayor le estaba diciendo todo esto en ese momento, pues se podrían considerar amigos…pero no eran muy muy amigos que digamos, no se soportaban pero era entretenido a veces. Además en ese instante el Asakura presente se veía más serio de lo normal y su mirada algo ¿triste? Aunque pudiese que estuviera alucinando esto último.

-En serio, y que harías con eso- le contesto por fin Ren recibiendo silencio de parte del mayor lo cual lo incito a molestarlo más –acaso, ser novio del verdecito?- soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero aun así hubo otro prolongado silencio.

-No creo que te hayas dado cuenta…solo le atinaste- le respondió con una sonrisa

Ren no mostraba expresión alguna por fuera, pero por dentro había bien remarcado un gran ¿¡Que!, eso no se lo esperaba. Así que era por eso que estaban actuando tan extraño, debió de pasar algo el sábado. Pero lo que ahora le importaba era esa confesión, no podía ni imaginárselo, es que como alguien como Hao podía llegar a gustarle alguien como Lyserg, y en viceversa…ahí era el problema. Y se hizo otro silencio.

-Sabes, hasta te podría apostar que él se te vuelve a declarar- le dijo Hao de la nada

-…- no contesto, porque si lo creía capaz

-Incluso diría que tu aceptarías gustoso en menos de una semana- le reto ahora si el mayor

-Ah sí?-

-Claro, quieres apostarlo- le contesto más animado

-Bien, si yo gano tendrás que besar a Lyserg- Hao no mostro cambio ante el comentario

-Bueno, yo pensare en algo si gano yo-

Cerraron el trato con sus miradas fijamente en el otro, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera muerto con una de esas miradas pero eran ellos dos, así que no había problema por el derramamiento de sangre, cuando sus vistas se desviaron de la contraria se dispusieron a continuar lo que estaban haciendo. Ren termino su trabajo, se levanto y estaba dispuesto, cuando volteo a ver al otro único ser que se encontraba en ese salón, estaba serio haciendo una tarea para la próxima semana. Le daba algo de mmm…¿lastima? Verlo ¿triste? Más bien no era eso, si no voltear a verlo y encontrarlo en ese estado, era raro.

-Oye, de verdad no vas a salir- pero de alguna forma se suponía que eran "amigos" así que tenía que "ayudarlo"- O acaso temer ver la cara de Lyserg y resentir su rechazo eh? Cobarde- claro muy a su manera

-A quien le dices cobarde, pelo de púa-

-A quien más, al único que tengo en frente que no le da la cara a su maldito problema-

-Quien dijo que no-

-Ah, no? Demuéstralo- con esto se fue saliendo del aula y detrás de él un Hao decidido. Vaya que Ren tenía sus modos de arreglar los problemas de otros

En el camino estaban discutiendo de uno que otro tema.

-Jajajajaja- se reía Hao –nunca pensé que te podría llegar a gustar a ti alguien tan tonto y despistado como Horo- burlándose de Ren

-Yo tampoco- contesto Ren en vos baja- pero quién diría que igualmente al gran Hao le llegaría a gustar una persona tan correcta como Lyserg- devolviéndole la burla

A ambos les daba gracia no se soportaban pero en este momento los dos estaban en una situación similar se podría decir. Casi llegaban a donde estaban los demás y al verlos no pudieron evitar susurrar…

-Son completamente opuestos- ambos rieron, tal vez era cierto los opuestos se atraen.

Desde otra vista Horo alcanzo a ver esa escena la cual no le gusto mucho que digamos y menos cuando llegaron pues Ren y Hao se sentaron del otro lado de Yoh, opuestos a Lyserg y el _(Da: pobre siempre es el sándwich de las parejitas :D) _

Después trato de hablar con el Tao luego del descanso pero eran interrumpidos por los profesores y a la hora de la salida le daba rodeos al tema o sacaba otro a relucir, y esto a Horo no le daba buena espina. Sin embargo Ren ya tenía bien en claro sus sentimientos y sabia que lo que había dicho Hao era muy cierto. Tenía mucha suerte el que Horo-Horo le correspondiera pero aun así no le había dado una respuesta y eso se debía a que tenía miedo, miedo a que? Al no saber expresarse correctamente pues él no era de esos que sabían mucho acerca del amor y esas cosas por lo cual el tema se le hacía difícil de tratar y otra cosa. Y esto no tenía nada que ver con la apuesta, en este momento no le importaba eso ni si quiera se acordaba.

* * *

Ya llegado el viernes, llevaba cinco días dándole evasivas al ainu, y Ren y Horo-Horo se disponían a ir a sus casas. En el camino Horo ya no aguantaba más esta situación, pues en los últimos días Ren había estado conversando más de lo normal con el Asakura mayor, no es que estuviera celoso no, porque claro que los veía pelear pero otras veces veía como se sonrojaba delante de Hao y viceversa, eso era lo que no le gustaba. Así que decidió sacar el tema de nuevo y resolverlo de una vez.

-Oye Ren, quiero hablar contigo- empezó el peli azul

-Ahora no, estoy muy cansado- ¿cansado? ¿El? Una persona a la que se le hacía de lo más fácil la escuela, estaba de mas decir que fue una excusa poco convincente –Oye no dejaron mucha tarea hoy, verdad?-

-Que yo recuerde no dejaron- y ahí estaba otra vez desviando el tema y esta vez no iba a caer –pero no me cambies el tema, quiero preguntarte algo importante-

-Bien, que es?- ya resignado Ren paro el paso

No podía evadir el tema por más tiempo, Hao ya se lo había dicho y reñían mucho porque este día iba a llegar y el no se decidía a decirlo. También el pelilargo se burlaba de este puesto que le mencionaba que frases usaría el Tao en el momento, empezando a decir lo que al ojidorado le parecían puras cursilerías, aunque fuera lo que sintiera jamás se atrevería a decirlo con esas palabras.

-Estas enojado?-

-Esa es tu pregunta?- levanto la ceja, el otro no contesto –no, no lo estoy-

-Entonces porque siempre me evades el tema de…-

-Es porque todavía no me decido- le corto para reanudar el paso, lo cual no duro mucho

-Ren por favor dime- le abrazo por detrás Horo –ya te debes de haber decidido así que dilo. No importa…no sé…que no me quieras lastimar o algo por el estilo, no tiene importancia yo lo aceptare-

-Yo…- sentía que debía decírselo pero las palabras nunca se le habían ocurrido.

El peli azul lo volteo para verlo quería que se lo dijera frente a frente lo cual no hizo las cosas más fáciles para el Tao, el cual ya estaba rojo hasta las orejas y no podía ver a la cara al ainu. Si sabía que era correspondido, a que le tenía miedo? Al rechazo de los demás? El que pensaran? No, a él le importaba un pepino lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran hacia su persona. Era ese mendigo miedo a no saber expresarse y su orgullo, ese maldito orgullo que lo caracterizaba, pero tenía que dejarlo de lado en ese momento y dolo hacerlo.

-Ren…?- Horo ya estaba desanimado pero lo que siguió no se lo esperaba, el chino se le acerco lentamente hasta posar sus labios con los de el mismo, no tardando en corresponder. Esta vez fue un beso algo mas demandante y duradero que el de aquella vez, cada uno disfrutaba de la cavidad del otro hasta que el oxigeno se hizo necesario y se separaron. El ainu envolvió a Ren con sus brazos y al tiempo que el otro se le acercaba al oído a decirle…

-Escucha bien porque no lo voy a repetir, no soy homosexual pero tú me gustas y te quiero demasiado- estaba algo ruborizado y aun así lo dijo. Ja había perdido la apuesta con Hao, lo cual le importaba cacahuate.

-Si es así- le dijo el otro –tengo otra pregunta…¿quieres ser mi novio?-

Ahora sí, si un semáforo hubiera estado a un lado del Tao hubiera envidiado el color en la cara de este, el cual solo se pudo esconder en el pecho de Horo-Horo para luego asentir.

-Eso es suficiente para mí- dijo el Usui para darle un beso en la mejilla al chino.

En veces Ren podía ser dulce y amable cuando quisiera con una de las personas más importantes para él y a veces Horo podía dejar de ser un despistado y empezar a ser cariñoso con el Tao.

* * *

**Daya**: y aqui termina

**Kumaro**: no es cierto tiene otros dos capitulos escritos en su libretita y aun asi parece que no lo termina ¬¬

**Daya**: pero no se si subirlos, bueno tal vez si

**Kumaro**: Bueno (suspira) de cualquier modo gracias por sus reviews y sigan dejando, que yo me encargo de que esta cosa suba los otros

**Daya**: Oye! ah y otra cosa lo del final alternativo de Shaman King tal vez haga primero como un fanfic y luego los dibujos nose, buena idea esa de atropellarla pregunte a mis amigos y me dijeron que la matara en el parto, pero sigo indecisa y abierta a sugerencias

**Kumaro**: dejate de platica que tengo sueño, dejen reviews bye (se va a acostar)

**Daya**: no seas mal educado gracias por sus reviews, y dejen aqui, nos leemos despues matta ne~


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor.**

**Daya**: hace mucho que no ponia eso, ah y quiero disculparme (aunque retrasadamente) por tardar tanto en subir el capi anterior y voy a tratar de subir mas seguido, la verdad es que no fue mi culpa

**Kumaro**: ja, ja no le heches la culpa a otros

**Daya**: es en serio, es que un amigo ¬¬

**Kumaro**: yo no fui

**Daya**: si lo se fue en la escuela y tu ahi no entras, pero es que el muy menso me reinicio la compu y acepto que no tuve la poca cordura para guardar lo actualizado, pero el muy babotas ahh! como se le ocurre a alguien llegar y picarle a un boton diciendo "que hace esto", creeme le deje cicatriz #¬¬

**Kumaro**: O.O||| ok

**Daya**: Continuando con el fic este capi solo salio de un delirio (la verdad creo que no tiene algo que ver con la historia, pero bueno) solo retome un tema mencionado en un capitulo pasado, pero no desesperen voy a resolver todos los conflictos asi que como dice jack el destripador: vamos por partes wuajajajajaja

**Kumaro**: O.O||| (todavia en shock)

**Daya**: bueno aqui dejo este...capi?

* * *

**Cap. 6 ¿Estudiar?**

**Si, como no**

Vergüenza.

Eso era lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con su querido ainu, de esa que se siente cuando estas con otra persona pero aun así no te quieres separar de ella o él. Es que este aprovechaba cada segundo para que se le subiera el color al rostro, propagando su querido amor donde fuera ¬¬.

En primer lugar estaba el día de la declaración, ya hace un tiempo de eso, se la paso todo el día con él, hicieron la tarea juntos, increíble Horo-Horo hizo tarea en viernes; y este se la pasaba abrazado de Ren, el cual pensaba que todo eso era demasiado bochornoso, pero aun así no decía nada puesto que le agradaba la cercanía del otro.

En segunda, el lunes que se encontraron con sus amigos no se ponían de acuerdo en decírselos a no; Horo quería decirlo, eran sus amigos después de todo; aunque Ren por el contrario no quería, decía que mejor en un tiempo después. Pero lo que no tomo en cuenta este último fue la decisión del peli azul ya que entre una de las primeras clases, esas en las que el chino esta ido como siempre mirando por la ventana, aprovecho para contárselos a los otros tres sin que Ren se diera cuenta. Lyserg se sorprendió, Hao ya se lo esperaba e Yoh…solo reía típicamente. En el descanso cuando el Tao lo supo se enojo y ahí tienen a Horo pidiéndole perdón mientras le hacía "cariñitos", a lo cual Ren se enojaba mas no por el acto sino frente a quienes lo estaba haciendo, aparte de que también lo quería convencer de que había sido lo mejor. A lo cual accedió hasta la hora de salida.

Y en tercera, pero no menos importante y una vez pasados por los primeros dos puntos, Ren estaba aprendiendo sus reacciones ante los ataques de amor de su pareja tanto en gestos como en palabras, los cuales lo dejaban mas rojo que un tomate al sol. Ya llevaban casi un mes y el todavía no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de afecto, que no pasaban de toques y uno que otro beso, lo increíble es que a sus amigos todas esas acciones por parte de ellos ya las veían normal.

Por otro lado había gente a la que no le estaba yendo bien, pero ahorita no había nada que hacer…

-Oye Ren, Hao no ha dicho nada de _eso_- Pregunto Horo

-No u/u- contesto algo sonrosado. Iban caminando a sus casas después de un largo día de escuela, agarrados de la mano, a petición de Horo, a lo cual Ren no se pudo negar.

-Ahhh es que como que Lyserg ya parece que está llegando al límite de lo confundido, aunque no lo diga- ya habían comentado que Lyserg le contó todo eso a Horo-Horo y de alguna manera Hao a Ren. Ambos suspiraron, no sabían cómo ayudarlos así que mejor no hacían nada.

-Oye Ren desde hace mucho me estoy preguntando una cosa- el ainu quiso cambiar el tema.

-Mmm?- dijo el otro en forma de contestación

-Incluso antes de que te hablara me lo preguntaba…donde está tu familia?-

-Horo…- frunció el seño –yo no tengo…-

-No digas que no tienes familia- le interrumpió parando el paso –se que la hay, yo la he visto antes casi no la recuerdo pero si la he visto- se volteo a verlo pero el Tao tenía su vista hacia otro lado, así que lo agarro suavemente del rostro y lo volteo hacia el –Ren mírame, por favor no quiero que me ocultes nada- sabía muy bien que él no tenía derecho a decir esa frase pero no quería ver sufrir al otro por cualquier cosa.

-Horo…- no hallaba las palabras, hasta que sintió que Horo-Horo le abrazo de una forma tierna, exactamente de las que a él le avergonzaba pero a la vez reconfortaba. Y eso de alguna forma le hizo contarle toda su digamos…historia, su llegada, estadía, negarse a regresar, su soledad, hasta lo que es hoy –la verdad no creo que los seres que me trajeron al mundo se les pueda considerar padres y mucho menos familia…-

-No digas eso- le contesto el otro alegre por lo que el Tao volteo a verlo –son tus padres deben de quererte, créeme- sonrió ampliamente a lo que el chino le correspondió sin saber porque, pero eso no le importaba, aun así Ren no paso por alto un deje de tristeza en los ojos del ainu. Estaba a punto de comentar al respecto pero el otro fue más rápido.

-nOn ya te acostumbraste a esta cercanía-

Al principio no entendió a lo que quería decir, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de su situación: estaban en medio de una calle, el abrazando al ainu y viceversa. En eso paso una niña pequeña e inocente con una paleta viéndolos curiosa, el peli azul le sonrió y Ren se soltó del agarre del cual Horo le dejo sabiendo la razón, la niña se fue tan feliz como llegó.

-Cálmate gato- le dijo el norteño

-Hmp- hace rato que había dejado de molestarle el que él lo llamara de esa manera pero seguía sonrojándose por la razón.

-Oye Ren te puedo pedir un favor- dijo de la nada Horo

-Cual?- levantando una ceja, respondiéndole el otro con una sonrisa.

* * *

En menos de 15 minutos estaban en la casa del chino, sentados en el suelo de la sala uno al lado del otro…mmm… ¿estudiando? Si exactamente eso, porque adivinen, al maldito personal escolar se le ocurrió poner los tres peores exámenes más difíciles para el ainu como los primeros en realizarse, definitivamente la escuela no entraba en su rango de capacidades ni en pasatiempos favoritos.

-A ver, si quieres que te ayude a estudiar para los exámenes finales me tienes que escuchar, bien?- no recibió repuesta de Horo este solo lo estaba mirando –Hey ponme atención-

-Perdón, pero esta tan…- no alcanzo a decir, adivinen que…si, fue un libro.

-Y basta de esas cosas, no te distraigas- era la segunda vez que hacia eso, es que no lo entendía solo se había ido a cambiar de ropa en vez de su uniforme traía una camisa sin mangas y cuello redondo, con uno de sus pantalones favoritos. Pero pensó que era mejor ponerse de una vez "serios" –veamos, se supone que las materias que quieres que te ayude son tres, verdad?-

-Sip-

-Entonces empezaremos por Química, según te va mal en el nombramiento de compuestos- el Usui asintió y Ren empezó a escribir en in papel – memorízate esto- entregándole el escrito, el cual era como una lista.

-Pero…-

-Solo memorízalo- el otro obedeció y después de más o menos 15 minutos le entrego otra hoja en blanco con cuatro palabras escritas –haz el dibujo de esos nombres- el otro hizo todo al pie de la letra y le entrego la hoja al otro una vez terminada la acción, este la reviso y se sorprendió de que todo estaba correcto y no hablo.

-En cuantas me equivoque?- pregunto Horo esperando un regaño

-En ninguna idiota- le replico Ren –como es que sales tan mal si, si te sabes esto-

-La verdad no me las sé, solo que con tu letra es más claro que en mis apuntes y tu escrito me llama más la atención-

-Pues que llame as la atención tu letra porque no pienso transcribirte todas las clases!-

En vez de eso lo puso a transcribir el mismo a Horo todas esas clases en limpio y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo problema en matemáticas, aunque en vez de nombres eran las fórmulas y con tan solo una explicada fue capaz de hacer los problemas que el Tao le ponía. Pero con biología era otra cosa

-Mira, pon atención. La biología es la ciencia que estudia la vida aunque prácticamente son puras leyes, definiciones, cosas que están hechas por otras cosas que a su vez las forman otras cosas y…-

-Espera, eso es lo que no me entra, si es vida que bien pero porque se meten tan a "fondo" en eso- remarcando las comillas.

-Mira Hoto, la cosa es que a alguien se le ocurrió descubrir el ADN, la célula y que se yo solo para jodernos la vida, así que no es mi culpa-

-Entonces para que nos lo enseñan?-

-Yo no sé cabezota, el punto es que te lo enseñan, te lo tienes que aprender y tienes que dejarme de hacer preguntas-

-Suena difícil-

-Pues lo haces y ya o.Ó…además memorizas las cosas rápido, que es lo que te impide subir de calificación?- le pregunto el chino

-Bueno pues…se diría que tengo distracciones- respondió Horo

-Como cuales?-

-Como tu-

-No pongas excusas-

-No son excusas de verdad, siempre me pregunte como era tu vida y eso me distraía en estas clases tan aburridas- le explico Horo-Horo

-Y porque te preguntabas sobre mi vida?-

-Solo me daba curiosidad- es cierto a él también una que otra vez le dio curiosidad el cómo vivía el Usui pero no lo pensó mucho y lo dejo –además siempre pensé que eras hermoso-

-Cállate- se le subió el color, a lo que el otro lo atrapo en un efusivo abrazo

-Te ves tan lindo todo rojito! –

-Hoto Qui-ta-te!-

-No! Ahora eres mío-

-Tuyo?-

-MI novio-

-Está bien, YA!- Ren empujo a Horo para que se le despegara – si quieres que te ayude a estudiar déjate de eso-

-Si, si-

-Ahora volviendo al tema- quiso continuar Ren -ya te dije lo que es la biología, ahora trata de memorizarte parte por parte para que no…-

-No puedo u.u-

-Por qué?-

-Me revuelvo u.u- se justifico el peli azul

-En que te revuelves?-

-En todo, por ejemplo esa cosa estudia la vida, no?- el Tao asintió –y todo ser vivo tiene células, no?- asintió de nuevo –y estas están formadas por cada una de sus parte, que no me las sé por el momento, pero también se forman por proteínas-

-Aja- la verdad el Tao pensaba que no iba muy mal que digamos

-Y estos se forman por nuclote…?-

-nucleótidos-

-Y eso no es química-

-En la biología se mezclan otras ciencias que, pues la ayudan por así decirlo como la geografía, física, anatomía, química…-empezó a enumerar Ren pero una risita del otro lo distrajo –De que te ríes?-

-No nada, voy a tratar de aprenderme eso-

-Bueno si ya no tienes ninguna otra duda será mejor que te pongas a…-

-Oye Ren- le interrumpió acercándose al susodicho

-mmm…- volteó

-Me ayudas a estudiar tu anatomía- dijo pegándosele mas con una mirada nada santa

-Hoto, que…?- no pudo continuar ya que Horo-Horo lo callo con sus propios labios.

Fue un beso suave pero poco a poco lo fueron profundizando mas, entonces el chino sintió una mano intrusa debajo de su camisa y esto lo alarmo un poco, pero a la vez era una sensación que disfrutaba aunque sintiera que debía parar, pues no se sentía preparado para ir más allá.

-Horo…espera- dijo Ren entrecortado una vez que se separaron.

-Jejeje lo siento- se alejo un poco y le beso en la frente para luego abrazarlo y decirle –fue en impulso-

-Baka ainu- le contesto el Tao algo sonrojado. Horo solo rió un poco ante el acto.

Le encantaba hacer eso con el Tao, no es que quisiera llegar más lejos, y aun siendo así esperaría a que Ren lo deseara también, era muy feliz disfrutando poco a poco su relación con el chino. Y hablando de felicidad, en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza un par de amigos que no era precisamente alegría lo que compartían.

-Ren, no crees que podamos ayudar a Hao y Lyserg tu sabes…en su situación?- pregunto Horo separándose del otro

-No sé, porque me lo preguntas a mi?-

-No sé, de nosotros dos pienso que tu eres al que se le podría ocurrir una solución-

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Solo porque estuvimos coincidentemente (¿?) en situaciones similares, no significa que podamos ayudarlos- y la verdad era que no se le ocurría nada, así que volvían a lo mismo, no hacer nada era mejor hasta ahorita.

-Pero…-

-Solo cállate y ponte a estudiar-

-Hai, Hai-

Ambos se centraron cada quien en su respectiva tarea. Pero una interrogante surco la mente del chino, si Horo-Horo no sabía biología entonces como…

-Horo- llamo su atención a lo que el otro volteo a verlo- y como sabes lo que estudia la anatomía?-

-Es que es lo único que me importa de ti n.n-

-Pervertido ¬/¬

* * *

**Daya**: aqui queda enseguida subo el otro n.n ah! pero antes quisiera preguntar alguien sabe como contestar reviews Un.n

**Kumaro**: ¬¬ siempre le preguntas todo a todo mundo

**Daya**: claro! es bueno preguntar o.o tampoco se lo que significa OC (creo que asi es) y MAD

**Kumaro**: bueno, bueno dejen reviews

**Daya**: y si saben contestenme si

**Kumaro**: si, si. Este couple fuera


	7. Chapter 7

**Daya**: aqui esta el sifguiente capi nOn

**Kumaro**: vienes muy animada

**Daya**: si, si, si, si...

**Kumaro**: creo que comio mucha azucar ¬¬ y eso que esta haciendo demasiado frio para estar tan activa

**Daya**: no importa, asi debe de ser. Ademas el clima por aqui es demasiado bipolar o.Ó como esta el clima por haya nOn (quien sea que este leyendo)

**Kumaro**: y esa pregunta que, ya vamos al fic

* * *

**Cap. 7 Llegada**

**Sorpresas y mas sorpresas**

-Oye Hao- el mencionado apenas y escucho unos golpes en la pared de su habitación –Hao Despierta!- ok eso fue un grito por parte de su hermano, que lo asusto y a la vez lo hizo despertarse por completo.

Era un día común y corriente en la casa Asakura y como todas las mañanas Yoh tenia que despertar a su gemelo si no querían llegar tarde a la escuela y esa era la única forma en que podía sacar de su sueño a Hao sin que este tomara represalias por levantarlo tan temprano, por eso optaba por solo llamarlos con gritos y golpes desde su propio cuarto, el cual estaba contiguo al del pelo largo.

Y es que también en estos últimos días Hao se levantaba con peor humor del normal en él. Presentía que era por lo de Lyserg, pues Ren se lo dijo todo, y aun así aunque Hao ya sabia que su hermano estaba enterado del asunto, Yoh lo conocía muy bien como para deducir el mismo que su gemelo no le hablaría de un tema como ese a él. Pues hablar con la familia de ese tipo de cosas no era muy cómodo que digamos y lo sabia porque el ya había pasado por ahí. Por eso era mejor actuar normal hasta que se sintiera cómodo con el asunto como para entablarlo en una conversación, y hasta que eso pasara lo único que quedaba era esperar pero tomando las medidas necesarias para no salir lastimado en el proceso n.n

Así que bajo a la cocina viendo que era bueno para desayunar, ya dentro de esta empezó a preparar un emparedado y escucho a su hermano bajar por las escaleras.

-Yoh, vámonos- fue lo único que dijo Hao pasando de largo la puerta de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa.

-Espera, no vamos a desayunar?-

-No molestes, tu eres el que se preocupa por llegar temprano a la escuela-

-TT-TT- de verdad Yoh tenía hambre y su hermano ya estaba saliendo de la casa –Espérame- tomo su sándwich y su mochila, para alcanzar al pelilargo

Ya en el camino Yoh termino de desayunar pero noto que iban demasiado silenciosos y el Asakura menor no se sentía muy a gusto con eso que digamos así que decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Oye Hao- el aludido volteo a verlo

-Hmm…?-

-Sabes cuando van a regresar papá y mamá?- la verdad es que a Yoh no se le ocurría nada de qué hablar.

-Eh…no, tal vez pronto. Ya casi termina noviembre y sabes que a ellos no les gusta dejarnos solos por mucho rato-

-Ah, que bien- y sonrió, Hao solo guardo silencio otro prolongado silencio –Hao ya, que te pasa?- bueno ya no se pudo aguantar eso de esperar no lo hace con su hermano.

-Como si no lo supieras?-

-Si…lo de Lys…-

-Si- le interrumpió, pero Yoh no se iba a quedar así quería que su gemelo resolviera las cosas, por ejemplo a él cuando le empezó a gustar Anna no tardo tanto en hablarlo, la verdad casi nada aunque si difería en cada perdona, mas en este caso que era hombrexhombre que para él estaba bien si así lo había decidido excelente por él, pero más de un mes era demasiado. Así que pensaba que Hao tenía que hacer algo.

-Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- cuestionó Yoh

-Como!-

-Si, que piensas hacer- con una sonrisa, su gemelo lo miro extrañado

-Que no te preocupa que tu hermano se haya cambiado de acera- Yoh soltó una pequeña risa ante esa respuesta

-Claro que no, Ren y Horo-Horo ya están de ese lado y parecen felices con su decisión- le aclaro con su singular sonrisa.

Pues si era cierto, pero Hao pensaba que con el actuaria diferente. Como a él siempre lo ven todo porte, todo orgullo, creía que otras personas, en este caso su hermano, no podrían aceptar ni en sueños que a él le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero por favor, ahorita que lo pensaba era Yoh del que estábamos hablando, el que tiene cara de "todo tranquilo, todo bonito". Así que debió de habérselo esperado.

-Cierto- contesto por fin Hao –pero la verdad es que no se qué hacer- pensó en el peli verde y su mirada se torno algo…¿triste? –Ja! Estoy seguro de que él me odia así que no hay nada que pueda hacer-

-No digas eso, no te preocupes demasiado y piensa en algo. Y veras que todo se solucionara-

Ja! Esa frase combinada con esa sonrisita tonta, porque si era tonta según Hao, pero incluso el reconocía que a veces ese gesto lo hacía sentirse mejor.

* * *

-Siiiii! Reeen!- se agarro gritando y se fue corriendo a buscar a su koi.

Cuando lo encontró en el aula se lo llevo de la mano con dirección a la pizarra de calificaciones.

-Que traes Hoto?- le preguntó Ren una vez que el otro paro el paso.

-Mira, mira- empezó a brincar Horo apuntando a su nombre

El Tao obedeció y volteo su mirada a donde le señalaban, si sus calificaciones eran regulares con ochos tal vez un siete…esperen ahí había un 10 en química y un 9 en matemáticas y otro 9 en biología y…y que estaba pasando? ¿Qué no eran esas las materias que tanto le preocupaban? Entonces miró al ainu con esa pregunta en sus ojos y este le contestó…

-Ves que mi estudiada contigo si sirvió- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Que estudiada?- le pregunto Ren con su infalible sonrisa de lado y su tono de marca –según yo, nada mas estuviste distrayéndote en mi casa-

-Es que tu eres un distractor infalible- le acotó y se rió, el otro frunció el seño –oye tu empezaste-

-Si, si- hizo un ademan para no darle importancia y agarro camino al salón

Entraron a su aula la cual estaba vacía, habían llegado demasiado temprano pues el Usui quería ver desesperadamente los resultados de los exámenes que llevaban aplicados apenas y claro, acarreo a Ren con él hasta la escuela, a esa hora con trabajo y habían llegado los conserjes a la institución, lo había hecho levantarse muy temprano llamándolo quien sabe cuántas veces por teléfono y por favor quería descansar era viernes. El Tao se sentó en su silla, cruzo sus brazos en su lugar y se acostó sobre ellos escondiendo su rostro, si, estaba cansado mentalmente toda la semana se había esforzado para ayudarle a Horo a estudiar…si, esforzado! El nunca se esforzaba para nada de la escuela siempre hacia solamente lo que era "necesario" (y aun así sacaba excelencia en calificaciones) Horo se posó en el asiento de enfrente del Tao, volteando la silla hacia el chino y recargando su cabeza en la del otro.

-Ren, de verdad estas cansado por mi culpa?- le pregunto el ainu al verlo así, el otro levanto el rostro

-Jodete Hoto- traducción: "Claro que no, tonto"

Una risita compartida por parte de ambos, terminando con el acercamiento del peli azul al otro para plasmarle un beso en los labios, el otro le correspondió. Tal vez sintiera vergüenza pero disfrutaba esa sensación.

-Oigan, no hagan eso en la escuela- se separaron al escuchar esa voz

-Déjalos Hao, no tiene nada de malo- típico de Yoh

-Aja- dijo el pelilargo sentándose en su lugar

De verdad sus amigos era increíbles, Ren todavía no se podía creer que aceptaban la situación así como así.

* * *

Aunque el Tao no lo demostrara, además de estar cansado por el "estudio" de esta semana, en estos momentos le preocupaba otra cosa, una razón más para su estado. Ren estaba seguro de que quería mucho a Horo (aunque no lo dijera) y esa preocupación no sabía si le impediría estar con él ainu. Esa preocupación eran su "familia", había estado tanto tiempo alejado de sus padres y algo de su hermana, aunque suponía que no habían cambiado y podrían seguir siendo muy duros con él tanto que tal vez tratarían de impedirle su relación, pero no debía de preocuparse por eso, ya vería como arreglaría ese problema a su debido tiempo. Aunque todavía estaba la familia de Horo, que ahorita que lo pensaba apenas y la conocía de vista pero aun no…

-Hey Ren- Horo jalo al chino

-Que pasa Hoto?-

-Como que, qué pasa? Estaba a punto de golpearte contra ese poste…otra vez- la verdad es que a Horo ya le estaba preocupando es actitud distraída de su novio, era la tercera vez que lo salvaba de un farol.

-Ahhh…no importa- y continúo su camino

El ainu le siguió de verdad le preocupaba, si él no estuviera ya se hubiera hecho daño, aunque no era lo único que tenía en la cabeza. Hace unos días habían recibido en su casa una carta, él era el único con tiempo para leer el correo siempre y solo dejaba una nota a sus padres si necesitaban saberlo, aunque esa carta no había tenido tiempo de leerla pero con tan solo ver de dónde la mandaban sabia el contenido _(Da: n se preocupen no es nada malo)_ pero bueno no le daba importancia, mejor disfrutaba el tiempo con su Ren hasta que llegara el momento, porque sentía que después no iba a tener demasiado tiempo para pasar con él.

Como ya era costumbre llegaron a casa de Ren, este se puso a hacer su tarea y Horo increíblemente también hizo la suya en viernes en vez de dejarla para el domingo. Luego hicieron lo normal: comieron, platicaron, se rieron…y en este momento estaban viendo una película ultra súper mega…

-Hoto, porque rentaste esta película -.-? - …aburrida _(Ku: piensen en la película más aburrida que hayan visto ¬¬)_ Ren ya se estaba durmiendo, incluso Koni ya estaba a un lado del sofá en su cuarto sueño.

-Jeje Un.n, es que el titulo se escuchaba interesante-

-Hmp- hizo una mueca y se acomodo mejor en el hombre del ainu, Ren de verdad se estaba durmiendo

-Pero ve el lado bueno- Ren soltó un quejido como preguntando: cual-.-?, Horo le contesto –pues, puedo verte dormir, gato- le susurro

Ren ahora si estaba casi dormido y con trabajo sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a Horo le gustaba eso, poder ver a su gatito tan sereno cuando estaba dormido. Tenía la oportunidad de verlo por la noche, después de todo desde la primera vez que durmió en esa casa se quedó todos los siguientes fines de semana ahí a petición del chino. Con aquella calma que reinaba, Horo se acerco poco a poco al Tao para poder juntar sus labios…

-HERMANO!- …pero algo lo interrumpió, una voz proveniente de la calle para ser exactos.

Ren se hubiera caído del sillón si Horo no hubiera estado ahí para agarrarlo, y este último al parecer conocía dicha voz chillona que provenía de fuera.

-Que rayos- se quejo el Tao despertándose por completo.

Pues quien había osado a despertarlo de una manera tan brusca, de por si no soportaba que le levantaran la voz. Horo solo se levanto del sillón y salió al porche de la casa seguido por Ren, pudieron divisar fuera de la casa del ainu a una joven de cabello azul claro y largo, brincoteando y haciendo relajo. El chino solo levanto una ceja, esa chica le parecía conocida y el peli azul ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Pilika había llegado antes de lo esperado.

-Ren…tengo que salir Un.n- el Tao lo entendió perfectamente

Ya se había acordado quien era esa niña y no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se despidió del ainu, lo dejo salir de su casa, cerró bien cuando el otro hubo estado afuera y se adentro hasta su recamara. Después de todo que iba a saber la hermana de Horo-Horo de la relación que ellos mantenían y ni que hablar de los padres.

* * *

-Hermano! Dónde estabas?- pregunto con esa vocecita chillona Pilika al ver a su hermano llegar por otro lado, ya dentro de la casa

-Etto…estaba…en casa de un amigo n.n- no era bueno echando mentiras pero…tenia que hacerlo –dime, a que viniste?- bueno si sabía a qué y porque vino pero había llegado antes

-Ya sabes, al cumpleaños de mi hermano favorito ^-^!- dijo abrazándolo

-Pilika, todavía falta una semana y además soy tu único hermano ¬¬-

-Pues no importa, lo que interesa es que ya llegue- decía la peli azul

Horo ya sentía que la habían mandado antes porque enfadaba demasiado a todo mundo, normalmente ella llegaba el 25 de noviembre, o sea el próximo jueves. Sabía que la mandaban a casa porque en el internado les daban más de un mes de vacaciones de invierno. Ella bien gracias saliendo de vacaciones antes que él y este sufriendo con los pocos exámenes que le faltaban y el tiempo restante para salir de la escuela.

* * *

Después de esa…distracción, Ren se la paso solo, bueno no tanto tenia a Koni que ahorita que lo pensaba lo había dejado algo abandonado con todo eso de Horo y él, así que mejor le dedico el fin de semana a su gatito. Hace ya rato que no lo entretenía con una bola de estambre, cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto comer y tomar su leche, dormir tan acurrucado que solo parecía una pequeña bolita negra, es que en serio quería mucho a su mascota. Tanto se entretuvo en eso que se dio cuenta de que así era su vida antes de que el ainu llegara a ella, era como si no debieras esperar nada de la vida de un joven preparatoriano que vivía solo en su casa, con su gato y, a lo que los demás decían, siendo él algo antisocial.

Ja! Se rió de si mismo. Iba a seguir queriendo mucho a Koni pero también de verdad apreciaba que Horo se hubiera metido en su vida.

* * *

El lunes como todos los días iban caminando ambos a la escuela tomados de la mano, siempre a petición del ainu, el cual seguía notando lo distraído de su pareja y sospechaba que era otra cosa y no simple distracción, aunque de todas maneras ese día el Tao iba algo mas dormido que despierto y eso era algo inusual. Total llegaron a la escuela, todo normal: Hao molestando, Lyserg ignorando a todo mundo (¿?), e Yoh pues…con su sonrisa de todos los días.

A la hora del descanso con todos en la banca platicando.

-Ren a dónde vas?- le pregunto el peli azul al verlo levantarse, interrumpiendo la plática que estaba teniendo con Lyserg. Aunque de igual forma el Tao no conversaba con nadie, pues según él no se debía hablar mientras se comía.

-Voy a comprar un jugo- le contestó Ren, normalmente no le respondería esa pregunta a nadie pero…era Horo, y antes de que este hablara Hao se adelanto.

-Yo voy también- se levanto Hao para seguir al ojidorado.

Los tres restantes nada más se les quedaron viendo, y dos de ellos (en especial un peli verde) sintiendo algo de ¿celos? Pero en que estaba pensando el ainu ya había hablado de eso con Ren y confiaba en su pareja así que mejor lo dejo, aunque el otro se decía a si mismo que en que estaba pensando, o sea era Hao…ese, pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? Bien, bien. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue distraerse empezando una plática.

-Horo-Horo, nos habías dicho que tu hermana llego verdad?- inició Lyserg

-Si- contesto el peli azul -llego antes de lo normal, apuesto que ya no la aguantaban ¬¬-

-O sea que siempre viene?- pregunto ahora Yoh

-Si, normalmente llegaría el jueves, pero que más da si ya está aquí u.u-

-Le dan más vacaciones que a nosotros T^T-

-Si lo se Yoh T-T, aunque de todas maneras ella se viniera antes si saliera como nosotros-

-Y eso porque?- cuestiono el peli verde

-Según ella viene al "cumpleaños de su hermano favorito"- remarcando las comillas con las manos –si como no ¬¬ -

-Cuando cumples años Horo?- preguntó animado el gemelo presente

-El sábado, pero ella nada mas viene a pasarla conmigo, mis padres trabajan así que nunca hacemos nada en especial ñ.n-

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos, tal vez solo porque los conoció a ellos este año iban a hacer algo diferente.

* * *

-Oye Ren y como van las cosas con tu hielito- trataba Hao de hacer enfadar al Tao –hoy vienes demasiado serio-

-Y a ti, como te va con tu esmeraldita?- sin contestarle le contraataco el otro

-Uy que orgulloso-

-Muérete Hao- lo miro con recelo y luego volteo su vista hacia el frente –en verdad no ha habido ningún avance?-

-Si con avance te refieres a que no me ha hablado desde aquel festival, todo va excelente- respondió con sarcasmo, aunque a Ren le pareció ver tristeza en esa frase.

Después ambos chicos compraron su bebida en la cafetería para luego regresar a su lugar en el patio de la escuela.

-Yoh, donde está Horo?- preguntó Ren una vez que habían llegado

-Dijo que tenía que hablarle por teléfono a su hermana porque se quedo sola en su casa- lo excusó este

-Ah…- no dijo nada mas, de todas maneras no tardaban en volver a entrar a clases

-Oye Ren- llamo su atención el gemelo menor –que le vas a regalar en su cumpleaños a Horo?- el chino se quedo con cara como de que no entendía la pregunta.

-Si- le dijo Lyserg –nos conto que por eso viene su hermana, el sábado es su cumpleaños-

-Con que el Hoto cumple años- mencionó Hao con una mirada maliciosa (¿?) a lo que el verde calló y volteo para otro lado –y que le piensas regalar a tu amorcito Rency-

Un golpe bien merecido se estrelló en la cabeza del Asakura mayor, el Tao no estaba para sus bromitas y tampoco le gustaba que lo llamara así. Aunque después de todo era cierto que le podía regalar a Horo, la verdad es que el no sabía nada sobre eso porque…pues a los ahí presentes nunca les había dado nada, ellos sabían muy bien que él no era de aquellos que tenían eso detalles hacia otras personas. Pero en este caso era el ainu del que estaban hablando y no supo que responder.

RIIINNNNNGGG!

Y lo salvo la campana, por decirlo así, era el sonido que indicaba que todos los estudiantes regresaran a sus aulas correspondientes y así lo hizo Ren en silencio dejando esa pregunta volando sin respuesta. Tal vez debería pensar en algo.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la casa del Usui…

Horo ya estaba terminando de prepararse para irse a la escuela ya estaba por salir de cuarto con todo y mochila, cuando alguien del otro lado de la puerta la tocó.

-Hermano?- escuchó apenas la voz de Pilika y abrió la puerta.

-Que pasa?-

-Es que quería preguntarte algo- no hallaba las palabras, y no quería levantar falsos acerca del tema además de que había estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, no conocía la situación actual de esta

-Que cosa, que pasa?-

-Es que anoche cuando oí que mamá y papá llegaron creí escucharlos pelear, pero cuando baje a ver solo se miraban…raro-

-No te preocupes Pilika, de seguro no fue nada- le levantó el ánimo a su hermana –Bueno, me voy porque si no llegare tarde-

Se despidió de ella y salió al encuentro con Ren como todas las mañanas para irse al colegio. La verdad es que no quería que ese problema familiar afectara a alguien más, ni a su hermana, ni amigos y mucho menos la persona que tenía a su lado. Así que debía pensar en algo para solucionarlo.

* * *

**Daya**: hasta aqui llega, voy a tratar de subir en una semana mas

**Kumaro**: ja! bien por ti

**Daya**: si, si y adivinen que saque las mismas calificaciones que Horo ^o^ (aunque mas alta en mate)

**Kumaro**: cerebrito ¬¬

**Daya**: no me digas asi, ademas todavia no estoy libre de la mendiga escuela, pero me esforsare nOn

**Kumaro**: en serio andas demasiado activa |||¬¬ y eso me asusta

**Daya**: jajaja bueno, oigan diganme en que pelicula aburrida pensaron o.o

**Kumaro**: tu eres toda curiosidades

**Daya**: siiii ah! y dejen reviewssssss


	8. Chapter 8

**Daya**: Ohayo minna!

**Kumaro**: ohayo -.-

**Daya**: XD el esta mas dormido que despierto y yo estoy feliz, me libre de la escuela al fin con todo y el mendigo servicio social y el sabado acabo de ir al anime rock de aqui sinaloa yeahhhh!

**Kumaro**: no le hagan caso...gracias por sus reviews y esperamos dejen aqui -.-

**Daya**: waaaaaa! estoy contenta

**Kumaro**: si, si ahora al fic

**Daya**: oh si, lo dividi en dos porque se me hizo algo largo y no quize poner todo de una, pero solo les aconsejo lean lento, disfrutenlo y creo que no tardare en subir el otro...al capi

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Feliz Cumpleaños**

**Parte 1**

De verdad lo había pensado mucho y no sabia que regalarle al ainu, en serio se había quebrado la cabeza en eso. Pasaron los días y ya era jueves en la tarde, no había visto mucho al peli azul la verdad era que ya no se juntaron por la tarde en esos días, pero su mente estaba tan ocupada que apenas y se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque de igual manera se dio cuenta de que lo peor de todo era que si le importaba eso y mucho, ya que el, Ren Tao reconocía que Horokeu Usui le había traído algo de felicidad a su vida y quería compensarlo. Pero por mas que repasara el tema no sabia que obsequiarle.

Para empezar, así haciendo otro repaso de la situación desde el principio, que le atrajo del ainu para que algo que antes considerara sin importancia, se volviera un dolor de cabeza en este momento! Pues estaba primero el verlo siempre, su "curiosidad" aquella que menciono Horo alguna vez, el también la sintió pero después se dijo a si mismo eso es tonto. Aunque la verdad había muchas cosa mas aparte de _esa _curiosidad; cuando se hablaron en la escuela le llamo su atención esa sonrisa sincera, su comportamiento a veces de niño pequeño ante él, el cómo lo entretenía y lo hacia reír; tiempo después sus lagrimas aquella noche…su primer beso, al confiarle sus sentimientos; el día que le correspondió mismo que le pidió ser su novio, aceptando claro esta; y como en ese lapso de tiempo entre esas dos fechas casi nada cambio en comportamiento.

Todos esos recuerdos lo invadían en un segundo, y todo porque? Por un maldito regalo, porque si, así es, ahora estaba maldiciendo un regalo que todavía no tenia, y más aun por hacerle que se pusiera tan sentimental.

Incluso recordaba que una semana después de que él le diera el sí al ainu este le pregunto que si lo acompañaba a practicar skate, el accedió solo para verlo feliz. Fueron a un parque cerca de sus casas donde había una que otra rampa, ese mismo sábado en la mañana, era mejor ya que a esa hora no había nadie y así le gustaba practicar al peli azul. La verdad era que Ren pensaba que Horo no lo hacía nada mal, después de todo solo lo había visto en patineta cuando iba a la escuela y pues el mismo no se interesaba en subirse a una ni lo haría solo con ver al otro estaba bien, aunque al parecer al ainu le gustaba mucho mas el skate que tan solo utilizarlo como un medio de transporte.

Pero lamentablemente también recordaba cómo había terminado aquello. Se les fue haciendo mediodía y varias personas iban llegando, pasado un rato en una de las maniobras que quiso hacer Horo se le atravesó otro patinador y el ainu no pudo esquivarlo bien, así que termino por caerse. Lo bueno fue que él no se hizo daño alguno, lo malo era que su patineta…bueno, digamos que no sobrevivió la caída. Recordó que en ese momento quería matar al otro practicante de skate pero Horo lo detuvo diciéndole que no importaba que él había tenido la culpa por no saber esquivar bien y ser tan distraído. Ren no acepto esto pero de todas maneras lo dejo así, pues no podía hacer nada si Horo-Horo se lo impedía.

Y ahorita que lo reflexionaba creía que pensar en varias al mismo tiempo era demasiado problemático U-.-

* * *

Al siguiente día, en el descanso…

-Ren- hablo Yoh sonriendo –que le harías a alguien en su cumpleaños?-

-Que?- contesto con cara de no entenderle o de por que me lo preguntas a mi

-Si, es que Lyserg y yo estamos pensando en hacer algo en el cumpleaños de Horo-

-Pues Horo-Horo dijo que por lo general no hacía nada- explico Lyserg –solo se la pasaba con su hermana ya que sus padres siempre están ocupados-

Ren lo pensó…obvio no se le ocurría nada.

En esos momentos el Usui no se encontraba, solo ellos tres estaban en la banca, pues como ya le era costumbre le fue a hablar por teléfono a su hermana y de seguro los vería en el salón. Hao tampoco se encontraba pues, por alguna razón, se había quedado en el salón y ahora si nadie lo pudo convencer de salir, eso se les hizo extraño pero…pues era Hao.

El Tao decidió regresar al aula de todas maneras ya casi terminaba el receso y se fue, no sin antes decirles que estaría bien lo que hicieran y que tal vez les ayudara si se lo pedían, pues en ese momento no quería que su cabeza estuviera cavilando otra vez en un mismo tema hasta que le doliera.

Entonces se quedaron solos Yoh y Lyserg, el primero mirando fijamente al otro, el cual se empezó a sentir algo incomodo, no porque Yoh lo observara si no que ese tipo de mirada era más propia del otro gemelo.

-Q-Que pasa Yoh?-

-La verdad Lyserg, es que quiero hablar de algo contigo antes de que termine el receso- volviendo a su faceta normal, sonrisita y ojos alegres.

-Y que cosa es?-

-Antes, prométeme que no te irás antes de que hayamos terminado con esto- el otro se extraño ante tal proposición –solo hazlo, si?-

-Bien, bien…lo prometo- accedió el verde –pero ahora dime, que te traes entre manos?-

-Es sobre ti y…Hao- Lyserg frunció el seño, eso era algo inusual en él.

-Que pasa con eso?-

-Lyserg tu sabes lo que pasa- le explicó Yoh –eh visto tus reacciones ante las cosas que hace o deja de hacer mi hermano…y viceversa- esto último lo dijo en un susurro –y créeme que si nos damos cuenta, esto incluye a Ren y a Horo-

-No sé de qué habla, debieron ser puras coincidencias- aquí su voz reflejo casi perfectamente la de su gemelo, pero cuando el peli verde lo volteo a ver tenia la misma cara de siempre –además no intentes ocultar lo que nosotros ya sabemos, pues no queremos verlos así- dándole una palmadita en la espalda

-Y como piensas que resolveré este asunto, Yoh-

-Tú no lo tienes que hacer solo, también es cosa de Hao. Pero antes de pensar en una solución quiero saber una cosa Lyserg- le sonrió el Asakura menor

-Cual?-

-Ren, Horo y yo, sabemos solo superficialmente y lo más esencial de lo que paso aquella noche, pero solo Hao y tu saben cómo se sintieron ante esa situación…-

-Al punto Yoh- le cortó el verde, a donde quería llegar?

-Lyserg que sientes por Hao?-

-…- no sabía que contestar pero aun así dijo algo apenas audible -…odio-

-Si eso lo sé, siempre decías que lo odiabas incluso cuando él y tu se hablaban y se llevaban pues…"bien", pero además de eso…-

-Yo…no…no lo sé Yoh- le contestó volteando hacia otro lado.

La verdad era que no soportaba ver a Hao…pero de una manera distinta antes. No le agradaba que el gemelo mayor pasara mucho tiempo con otra persona y se viera animado por ello, tampoco verlo decaído eso lo hacía sentir extraño de una manera rara. Inclusive había veces que atrapaba a Hao viéndolo insistente y cuando lo hacia este le sonreía, y pues él no sabía qué hacer más que voltear su rostro hacia otro lado, se sentía extraño cada vez que eso pasaba. Y esa sensación no la quería por tratarse del pelilargo, ya que eso era más bien lo que odiaba de él en esos momentos, estas sensaciones que le causaba y se negaba a aceptar. Así que mejor lo dejaba así, no lo confrontaba y solo se decía a si mismo que lo odiaba y ya. Además todo eso desde cuando pasaba, un mes? Tal vez más, quien sabe, pero tal vez era cierto y tenían que resolver eso…tal vez.

Yoh se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, había podido sembrar podido sembrar algo en Lyserg, la duda, si aquella que no se atrevía ni ver.

* * *

El sábado…

Ding Dong!

Se escuchaba el timbre de la gran casa del Tao. Yoh, Lyserg y Hao lo esperaban a fuera de esta. Habían decidido llevar a Horo a cualquier lugar (en pocas palabras no se habían puesto de acuerdo hacia donde iban a ir pero querían llevarlo) Yoh y Lyserg habían propuesto lugares como ir al cine, pasear por el centro de la ciudad, ir al parque de diversiones que estaba en el muelle, tomar un café (¿?) (XD), tal vez a la playa (¬¬), incluso Yoh mencionó un museo de artes plásticas modernas (con pinturas algo raras según Lyserg), entre otro diez lugares más. Ren solo asintió cuando le dijeron cada uno, ni siquiera les prestó atención, seguía pensando en _sus _cosas, pero ya se había olvidado de eso y le había comprado su regalo a Horo el día anterior, de verdad le molestaba que cosas tan triviales se le complicaran solo a él. Y Hao…bueno a Hao lo habían llevado…nada mas, y repito lo llevaron, el no fue por su voluntad, últimamente se comportaba de esa forma tan inusual en el. Pero pues que se le podía hacer.

Una vez que el Tao salió de su casa y sus amigos dejaran sus obsequios para el ainu dentro de esta, se dirigieron a la casa del ahí faltante _(Da: uy se cansaron) (Ku: *le da un zape*¬¬) (Da: x_X)_ tocaron el timbre y cuando Horo salió a ver quién era…

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- le gritaron Yoh y Lyserg, Ren si lo dijo pero no lo grito (:D), y Hao…pues en su mundo.

-Chicos…que hacen aquí?- no hallaba que decir, estaba feliz porque alguien a parte de su hermana y a veces sus padres le dirigieron esa simple frase de dos palabras a él.

-Que mas Horo? Vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños- le dijo Yoh como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Vamos Horo-Horo- le animo Lyserg

-Y claro que puede venir tu hermana- aclaro el menor Asakura sonriendo

Horo se había quedado mudo, lo único que atino a hacer fue en voltear la mirada hacia su pareja el cual le hiso un ademan de "vamos" moviendo la cabeza sin que faltara su típica sonrisa de lado. Así que con este gesto no tardo en entrar a su casa y salir de nuevo con Pilika, la cual acepto gustosa, puesto que las visitas que daba a su hogar eran demasiado cortas como para salir a algún lado y las vacaciones eran para pasarlas "en familia" (con las comillas bien remarcadas) pues solo estaba su hermano, incluso había ocasiones en que regresaba antes al internado, ya que no les daban ganas de salir si solo eran ellos dos…no era lo mismo.

* * *

Una vez hechas las respectivas presentaciones y ya que era temprano, como eso de las once y media, decidieron tomar una de las opciones que dio Yoh y fueron al museo de artes plásticas modernas.

Cuando llegaron compraron boletos para un recorrido completo. Ya dentro Horo, Yoh y Pilika no paraban de reír con todas esa pinturas alocadas a su alrededor, Ren solo sonreía una que otra vez por las tonterías que decían los tres anteriores acerca de ese "arte" , aunque de verdad se estaba divirtiendo pues hasta algunas veces tenían razón respecto a las pinturas, ni el mismo les hallaba forma o relación alguna con el nombre que las etiquetaba. Por otro lado Lyserg se sentía extraño entre tanta rareza y en cuanto escucho que la señorita que dirigía su recorrido mencionó algo acerca de que en ese museo había una pequeña biblioteca, con libros tanto antiguos como modernos, a los demás se les perdió de vista el peli verde, pero les pareció escuchar un "los veo al final del recorrido". Y por ultimo estaba Hao el cual fingía escuchar a la pobre muchacha que daba explicaciones acerca de la exhibición, que al parecer era algo nerviosa y cohibida también, pobrecita nadie le prestaba atención, pues él estaba en sus pensamientos como de un tiempo a acá se le hizo costumbre y los restantes riéndose de tontería y media, aunque al parecer así era mejor para la muchacha.

Más adelante entraron a una especie de invernadero, en este se podía apreciar mucho colorido por la variedad de plantas que había y según lo que les expuso la encargada de su recorrido ese "pequeño" jardín era como el tesoro del dueño del museo por la delicadeza y belleza que este expresaba; aunque solo entendieron la mitad de lo dicho por ella se les hizo hermoso el paisaje que admiraban en especial a Horo-Horo y Pilika, que pues sabiendo que al primero le gustaban las plantas la otra no se quedaba atrás, en definitiva eran familia. Y ahora ambos estaban acabando con la muchacha, de la cual no sabían de su presencia hasta el momento, bombardeándola con varias preguntas sobre dicha plantación, la pobre guía se escapó de ellos diciéndoles que hasta ahí llegaba el recorrido y que se podían quedar tanto como quisieran, les mostró la salida y se fue, fingiendo que alguien la llamaba.

El Tao se reía en su interior por tal escena y mejor, para dejar solo a ese dúo (loco por las plantas) a solas, se fue a dar una vuelta por ese lugar el cual parecía algo grande. Y por serlo el Asakura menor se había…perdido? Si, eso mismo, pero al parecer a él no le importaba mucho que digamos y su gemelo…bueno, a él ya no se le podía ver en la zona del invernadero.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mismo establecimiento un peli verde veía encantado la sección de misterios de esa pequeña biblioteca. Se centró en esa parte porque lo demás eran libros de plantas y era tema de su agrado, además había uno que otro libro de su autor favorito y estaba muy entretenido leyéndolos. Tanto que no se dio cuenta que un pelilargo lo estaba observando en ese momento preguntándose qué rayos le veía Lyserg a un montón de libros aburridos a su parecer y también se regañaba a si mismo por estar en esa posición típica de un acosador, Hao gruñó y mejor se fue, hizo algo de ruido al cual no le prestó atención pero el Diethel si, aunque solo alcanzó a ver una larga cabellera marrón. No le dio importancia pues pensó que tal vez era su imaginación, por los problemas que tenia con cierta persona de rasgos similares.

Miro la hora en un reloj que había colgado por ahí en la pared, ya había pasado buen rato en ese lugar así que mejor se fue a encontrarse con sus amigos.

* * *

Al salir del museo…

-Horo-Horo, ahora a donde quieres ir?- le preguntó Lyserg

-Pues…- no alcanzó a responder cuando su estomago lo hizo por el –n/n- se les había pasado muy rápido el tiempo en el museo y ya era algo "tarde" (según el horario de comida de Horo)

-Qué tal si vamos a comer- sugirió Yoh

-Claro nOn- respondió el ainu feliz

-Qué tipo de comida prefieres Horo-Horo?- preguntó de nuevo el peli verde

-No sé, cualquiera pero…- se quedo pensando –cual les gusta a ustedes?-

-Pues lo que sea que no tenga picante- respondió el verde

-Pues a mí de lo que sea- dijo Yoh, entonces Horo volteó a ver a Ren

-A mí la comida china- respondió con los ojos cerrados

-Un.n a mi no me gusta- le dijo Horo

-Porque?-

-No sé, no me gusta u.u-

-Y si comemos comida tailandesa- le sugirió el ainu

-Demasiados condimentos- aclaró el Tao

-Y comida hindú-

-De dónde vas a sacar eso o.Ó-

-Jeje yo nada mas decía-

Pilika estaba extrañada por esta escena, pues se preguntaba porque su hermano se empeñaba en elegir comida que le gustara a ese chico, que según recordaba lo que le dijeron en la mañana, hasta ese día se había enterado que él vivía en frente de su casa desde hace mucho…

-Que tal comida italiana- sugirió el Asakura mayor, el cual no había hablado en todo el día y todos (excepto el de verde) se le quedaron viendo, si, Hao estaba extraño, pero a él más extraño se le hacía que se le quedaran mirando así- Que? Tengo algo en la cara o qué?- los demás dejaron de verle

-No suena mal- mencionó el chino

Con esto Horo-Horo decidió que sería comida italiana para luego dirigirse a un restaurante de la misma. Al llegar pidieron un paquete de comida variada para seis personas. Hicieron sketch de la película "la dama y el vagabundo" con el espagueti (ya se imaginaran quienes) pero nunca les salió un espagueti unido. No supieron si fue eso buena o mala suerte, contando la presencia de Pilika en ese momento.

* * *

Después de terminar con la comida, se dirigieron a la costa y caminaron por toda esta hasta llegar a la feria que había en el muelle mencionada por Lyserg una vez…

* * *

**Daya**: hasta aqui termina esta parte, creo que no tardare en subir la otra...creo

**Kumaro**: y esperamos dejen reviews

**Daya**: ah! y ale-chan si otra mas de mexico pero como ya lo dije arriba yo soy de sinaloa y no importa aun asi me encanta que me lean peronas de mi pais, aunque de igual manera me encanta que lo hagan en otros paises, pensar que mis fics los leen hasta por alla o.Ó wow es geniallll!

**Kumaro**: ya quieta, no olviden dejar reviews y esperen la otra parte

This couple, outside


	9. Chapter 9

**Daya**: kombawa! bueno la verdad no se a que oras lean esto pero en este momento aqui es de noche :D

**Kumaro**: oye eres demasiado energica

**Daya**: de este capi no estoy segura, tal vez le puse demasiado drama ñ.n

**Kumaro**: para mi gusto si, y otra cosa eh visto que se emocionan demasiado con el regalo que le va a dar Ren a Horo

**Daya**: Si, no se emocionen mucho es solo un regalo normal

**Kumaro**: y solo unas recomendaciones...

**Daya**: si! lean lento y no pienssen nada malo acerca de nada, aclarado eso al fic...

* * *

**Capitulo 9 ¿Feliz cumpleaños?**

**Parte 2**

Después de terminar con la comida, se dirigieron a la costa y caminaron por toda esta hasta llegar a la feria que había en el muelle que había mencionado Lyserg una vez, en ella se subieron a varios juegos de todo tipo. Subieron, bajaron, giraron, daban mas vueltas, iban para adelante y luego para atrás, iban a un lado y luego al otro, y se bajaban agradeciendo el haber caminado un rato antes de llegar ahí y bajado su comida, porque si no ya no estaría dentro de ellos.

Luego entraron a la casa de los sustos donde lo único que consiguieron fue formas dos hileras, ya que todos se asustaban con los "fantasma" y "monstruos" que salían de cualquier parte, todos menos Hao y Ren, con Yoh detrás del primero y Lyserg detrás de este, pues detrás de Ren estaban Horo-Horo siguiéndole después Pilika. Aunque más bien parecía que los dos que iban al frente asustaban con una mirada a los encargados pues…de asustar. Esto fue cómico para ambos.

Posteriormente (¿?) se metieron a la casa de los espejos donde por azares de destino se separaron en dos grupos (los mismos de las dos filas anteriores) por un lado estaba el grupo donde se encontraba Yoh, el cual estaba sintiendo un ambiente un tanto depresivo e incomodo por parte de los otros dos. Y por otro lado estaba Horo queriendo sostener a Ren para que no rompiera nada, pues este con la poca paciencia que tenía ya se había desesperado y quería romper cualquier espejo que se le atravesase para salir. Pasado un rato lograron escapar…digo salir de ese juego controlando al Tao diciéndole que solo los siguiera a él y a Pilika. Los del otro grupo salieron sin dirigirse palabra alguna, siguiendo a Yoh, el cual se alegraba de ya no estar en medio de aquel ambiente tan tenso y respirar aire que no estuviera contaminado con emociones encontradas (¿?).

Por último decidieron subir a la rueda de la fortuna, era de cabinas cerradas pequeñas como de máximo cuatro personas. Hao no quiso entrar y se fue a ver en qué puesto se entretenía. Horo y Ren se subieron a una e Yoh y Lyserg "convencieron" a Pilika de subirse con ellos. Entonces la rueda empezó a girar…

-Oye Ren quiero preguntarte algo- inició Horo-Horo

-Mmm…?- el Tao solo estaba admirando el paisaje que se extendía mientras iban subiendo cada vez mas.

-Estas enojado?- le preguntó sin más ni más Horo

-No, porque lo dices?- al chino le extrañó esa pregunta

-Es que últimamente te eh notado demasiado serio y con la llegada de Pilika no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y pues creí que estarías enfadado…conmigo-

-No digas tonterías, ella es tu hermana- le dijo inmutable –es tu hermana se que la quieres y por eso pasa tiempo con ella-

-Ren…- este volteo a verlo y Horo lo abrazó con fuerza –eres increíble…-

-Ja, lo sé- arrogante hasta la muerte

-Y sabes que mas- el otro solo lo observó con la interrogante "que?" en su mirar – ahora que cumplo años…quiero decirle a mi familia de lo nuestro-

-Pero…-

-No Ren, no me importa lo que me puedan decir, sé que mi hermana lo aceptaría o al menos no me odiaría, pero quiero hacerlo- entonces Horo miró al Tao a los ojos con esa mirada de decisión que ponía cuando iba a cumplir lo que decía, la misma que vio Ren en él cuando decidió decirle a Yoh y a los demás sobre lo suyo aunque el opinara lo contrario, pero esta vez parecía diferente.

-Porque es tan importante para ti?-

-Es que quiero ver si…pues si con eso mis padres logran cambiar su opinión acerca de algo- en ese momento se le torno la mirada algo triste

-Que cosa?- levantó una ceja el Tao

-Es que, es difícil de entender…pero te lo voy a decir de todas maneras, tú me dijiste todo sobre tus padres y yo tampoco ocultarte algo- hizo una pausa –diría que si tú tienes a tu familia lejos y no te llevas bien con ellos…yo los tengo cerca y no se llevan bien entre ellos…tal vez tu vivas solo y estoy empezando a creer que es lo mejor, pero yo vivo entre peleas y gritos, queriendo solucionar esto por mi cuenta-

-Horo…- Ren ni siquiera podía ver el rostro del ainu ya que este lo escondía para no contagiarle tristeza a su pareja.

-Quizá alguna vez hayas escuchado unos gritos por la noche…como la primera vez que dormí en tu casa-

Gritos?…esos gritos, los que escuchaba casi todos las noches desde hace mucho tiempo (porque ya se le había olvidado desde cuando empezaron), esos que oía en forma de insultos y hacían que cerrara la ventana de su cuarto…eran los padres de Horo? Si el mismo no los soportaba, el ainu…ahora que recordaba, esa noche había encontrado a Horo en ese cuarto llorando…esa era la causa?

-Horo-Horo, a eso le llamas familia?- preguntó serio Ren a lo que el ainu volteo a verlo

-Si lo es Ren , pues yo los aprecio y se…se que ellos también me quieren pero…-

-Aquella noche, lloraste por eso?-

-Si, pero…-

-Te han hecho llorar más veces?- el otro no respondió solo desvió la mirada –Entonces porque…?-

-Entiéndelo Ren, se que se aman. Aunque mi madre llegue frustrada por tanto trabajo que tiene y mi padre por no encontrar uno bueno para él, llegan estresados y cansados y no saben desahogarse en otra cosa más que…-

-En gritos e insultos- le interrumpió el Tao –Eso está bien para ti? Te sientes bien con eso?-

-Claro que no Ren- apretó los ojos –lloré demasiado y eh llorado tantas veces, que ya estoy cansado de hacerlo. Es un alivio que Pilika no lo sepa todavía más bien es un milagro, por eso antes de que se entere quiero resolverlo. Quiero decirles lo nuestro…- reafirmó el peli azul

-De que les servirá?-

-Quiero que recuerden el amor que alguna vez se dieron cuenta que sentían y que todavía lo tienen-

-Bien- accedió –si tú crees que es lo mejor para esa situación, por mi está bien u.u-

-En serio?-

-Si, solo ya no digas tantas cursilerías ¬/¬-

-Gracias!- lo abrazo de nuevo y al separase lo volvió a atrapar esta vez en un beso, tierno y casto como el sabia dárselos, para luego profundizarlo cada vez mas. Aunque no le había besado desde ayer cuando se despidieron al llegar de la escuela a sus casas, para el ainu había sido una eternidad en la que no había hecho ese pequeño contacto físico con el ojidorado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cabina seguida a esta…

-Oigan!- le llamo la atención la ainu a los otros dos –porque no me dejaron subirme con mi hermano!- refunfuñaba la pequeña peli azul, era como la quinta vez que les decía eso.

-No creo que haya sido así Un.n- le dijo Yoh

-Si- le apoyo Lyserg –nosotros nada más te invitamos a ver si te querías subir con nosotros Un.n-

Pilika hizo un mohín de enfado, según ella no lo recordaba así

_-Flash Back-_

_Estaban a punto de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, cuando su hermano llamo su atención. _

_-Pilika, no se te cayó algo por ahí?- señalando al suelo_

_-Qué? Donde?- la peli azul volteo para abajo y no vio nada_

_Al igual que no vio "entreténganla" que le dijo su hermano a los otros dos, moviendo los labios sin que saliera sonido de estos, captando de inmediato._

_-Si, ahí- le siguió el juego Lyserg_

_-Donde no veo nada- ya se estaba enfadando y su hermano ya se estaba subiendo a su cabina_

_-Ahí mira creo que es tuyo- se unió Yoh_

_-No es cierto- dijo ya, pero algo tarde pues la cabina donde se había metido el Usui mayor había avanzado_

_-Ya se me perdió de vista- dijo el verde_

_-Si, que mal- entonces Yoh agarro a Pilika del brazo –vamos sube con nosotros-_

_-Si vamos- el peli verde le paso un brazo por la espalda a la Usui encaminándola al juego._

_Habían comprado boletos para dos vueltas después de todo, y no querían que interrumpiera sus amigos en la próxima. Aunque para cualquiera que estuviera viendo esa escena tal vez pensaría que la están llevando casi a rastras a la rueda de la fortuna con uno jalando y otro empujándola, pero no, ellos solo la estaban "invitando" a subirse los tres juntos._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-De cualquier forma- Pilika decidió dejar ese tema –ustedes son los amigos de mi hermano, verdad?-

-Eh…si- respondieron ambos al unisonó

-Pues les quiero preguntar algo- los otros dos asintieron –conocen a una tal Esmeralda?-

-Que?-

-Porque?-

-Bueno es que- se acercó a ellos –puedo saber lo que piensa mi hermano- Yoh y Lyserg nada más se quedaron con cara de WTF! –bueno, no tan así pero es como si él me contara sus secretos, o mejor dicho y viéndolo desde el lado negativo, el habla dormido y yo lo escucho n.n-

Los otros dos nada mas soltaron un gran "Ahhh~"

-Y, porque la pregunta de esa tal Esmeralda?- dijo Yoh

-es que últimamente menciona a una tal Esmeralda y una Cabello de niña, me imaginado que la segunda será una niña pequeña que conoció aunque yo no eh visto ninguna-

-Seh ¬¬, y que dice de ello-ellas?- se corrigió el verde

-Algo de "no puedo", "arréglense", "tontos"…nunca termina las frases y luego se pone a hablar de un gato con algo dorado en su rostro y de cuanto lo quiere, ahí es cuando lo dejo de escuchar pero que yo recuerde mi hermano nunca ha tenido una sola mascota-

-Jejeje en serio…- reía Yoh –n.n tal vez conoció a un gato por estos días y…- y ya no continuó pues Lyserg lo jaló y empezaron a hablar en susurros entre ellos

-Yoh, que haces?- le replicó el ingles

-Nada, solo hablaba de Koni-

-Ahhh~-

-Aunque también sería bueno que supiera lo de ellos-

-Eso es asunto de Horo-Horo-

-Si lo sé, pero ella tal vez entendería- entonces ambos voltearon a verla

La niña peli azul se estaba viendo en un espejo que saco de quien sabe dónde, hizo una mueca de sorpresa como si hubiera visto algo increíble en su reflejo y luego volteo a verlos.

-No es necesario que me entretengan mas, ya nos vamos a bajar- y en efecto ya habían dado las dos vueltas, en ese instante Horo y Ren estaban a punto de bajar de su cabina –Pero quiero que me cuenten otra cosa, que me dicen de ese tal Ren, el chico con el que se subió mi hermano-

Pues ellos lo podrían describir con dos palabras: frio y serio, pero no podían decirle eso a la hermana de Horo-Horo aunque tampoco iban a mentir al respecto.

-Pues es un gran amigo- le contestó el Diethel

-Se podría decir que…es muy cercano a Horo- le dijo Yoh para luego recibir un codazo del verde, que Pilika no vio

-Si, aja ¬¬- entonces Pilika se bajo del juego

-Oigan chicos- se les acercó Horo-Horo –no es tan tarde, pero que tal si regresamos a mi casa-

-Claro- dijo Yoh –después de todo tienes que abrir tus regalos-

-Hermano- llamo su atención inesperadamente Pilika

-Que pasa Pili…?- no lo dejo continuar

-Quiero hablar contigo- y se lo llevó casi arrastrando lejos de los otros tres, los cuales apenas y escucharon un "busquen a Hao, nos vemos en la entrada" y así lo hicieron, se metieron a la zona de puestos que incluían juegos como los de tiro, canicas, aros y esas cosas.

* * *

Mientras que Horo era llevado por su hermana a Dios sabe dónde, una vez que se detuvieron…

-Pilika, de que querías hablar?- le preguntó por fin Horo

-Desde cuándo?-

-Desde cuándo qué?

-Desde cuando tienes pareja?- el otro se quedó "O.O"- o acaso no lo es?-

-Pilika, de quien hablas Un.n?-

-De ese tal Ren, o que acaso no lo son? o.ó-

-Y porque crees que lo somos? Un.n- Horo no creía que su hermana los hubiera descubierto, como?

-No te hagas, los vi besuqueándose allá arriba o.ó-

_-Flash Back-_

_Pilika, después de contarles a Yoh y Lyserg lo que en sueños decía su hermano, fue olímpicamente ignorada por esos dos ya que empezaron a hablar en susurros entre ellos, así que para distraerse un poco decidió sacar de su bolso a todo amigo de una chica como ella, un espejo, para ver detalles en su rostro y cabello que se pudieron haber afectado durante el día. Pero lo que no previo ver en este fue el reflejo de su hermano besando al ojidorado que lo acompañaba en la cabina contigua, ya estaban bajando y en un espejo esa imagen se veía, para ella, lamentablemente perfecta. Eso la sorprendió y cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos que estaban delante de ella la voltearon a ver. Pensó que sería bueno preguntarles acerca del chico que acompañaba a su hermano, como se llamaba?…Ren, no? Al menos ya sabía porque no la habían dejado subirse a la otra cabina._

_-No es necesario que me entretengan mas, ya nos vamos a bajar. Pero quiero que me cuenten otra cosa, que me dicen de ese tal Ren, el chico con el que se subió mi hermano-_

_-Pues es un gran amigo- le contestó el Diethel_

_-Se podría decir que…es muy cercano a Horo- le dijo Yoh _

_-Si, aja ¬¬- y vaya que se había dado cuenta de eso_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-n/n lo siento Pilika, pensaba decírtelo pero…está bien, el y yo somos novios-

-No importa, ya lo sé ^o^- estaba feliz de que su hermano encontrara a alguien para él, aunque ella no lo conociera bien- además es guapo-

-eh?- eso se le hizo raro a Horo, mas por la forma en que lo dijo

-Cuídalo hermano, o te lo voy a robar jeje- y se fue sonriendo la niña

-Pilika!- le siguió

* * *

Al llegar los hermanos Usui a la entrada, los demás ya se encontraban ahí y quien hablo primero fue…

-Tu- …Pilika apuntando con un dedo a Ren, el cual ante la acción frunció el seño –tienes que saber que si te atreves a hacer sufrir a mi hermano, te las vas a ver conmigo o.ó-

Al Tao lo descoloco esto, así que volteo a ver a Horo el cual susurró "ya lo sabe", ahí fue cuando Ren se sonrojó y a la vez se enojo aun mas, quien se creía esa niña para hablarle así y Horo…se las iba a pagar. Los restantes no hicieron más que estallar en carcajadas por tal escena, cosa que no ayudó mucho a mejorar el humor del chino.

Después de un rato calmaron al menor de estatura y se dirigieron a la casa del ainu, platicando de varias cosas…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la calle donde la pareja vivía… _(Da: uy, eso se escucho en otro sentido XD)_

-Oye Ren- le llamo la atención Hao, el otro solo volteo a verlo –déjame dejar esto en mi cuarto, después lo recojo- y le enseñó una bolsa de plástico, bien cerrada a punto de reventar que traía desde la feria con quien sabe que adentro, cosa que nadie tuvo el placer de preguntar.

Ren solo abrió la perta de su casa, todos entraron a esperar al pelilargo el cual se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de arriba. Puesto que ahí todos tenían como una segunda casa y cada uno su cuarto, el de abajo era de Yoh, arriba estaba el de Ren, el de a un lado ahora era de Horo-Horo y enfrente de estos estaban los de Hao y Lyserg, teniendo balcón el de este ultimo y el del dueño de la casa. A veces los usaban cuando hacían tareas en equipo y se quedaban hasta tarde o cuando simplemente no tenían nada mejor que hacer, iban a la casa del chino a ver películas, jugar videojuegos, perder el tiempo? Y desde luego dormir ahí.

Al bajar Hao, todos estaban platicando en la sala…

-Chicos que tal si van a comer pastel a nuestra casa- propuso Pilika

-Si, vamos- dijo Horo-Horo –Pilika siempre me compra un pastel en mi cumpleaños, y el de este año todavía sigue en la nevera- los demás accedieron y se dirigieron (de nuevo) a la casa del ainu.

Pero no contaron con que en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que estuvieron en la casa del Tao y al ser tan temprana la noche, hubieran llegado personas a la casa de los Usui, aunque estuvieran las luces apagadas y no eran precisamente extraños, ya que antes de entrar a dicho lugar se empezaron a escuchar unos "gritos" que Horo y Ren conocían muy bien.

-Horo que tal si…-

-No…está bien Ren- le dijo el Usui tomándole fuertemente la mano al otro, sabía que le sugeriría que regresaran pero tal vez era mejor decirlo de una vez, mas el otro no lo creía así –esperen aquí chicos, Pilika quédate con ellos- los demás no entendían nada

Horo y Ren se dispusieron a entrar, estaba abierto y al acceder a la casa encendieron las luces, a los mayores que se encontraban dentro de esta no pareció afectarles mucho ya que seguían dándose de gritos, al parecer estaban en la cocina, la cual era cerrada conectada con las demás habitaciones solo con una puerta. Entraron en esta y los padres del Usui dejaron de decir palabra, mirando a los que acababan de entrar con miradas entre sorprendidos y asustados, pues según ellos sus hijos no estaban enterados de nada sobe esas disputas, aunque lo supiera todos los que vivían en esa calle, claro, sin saber de quienes se trataban.

-Entonces…era cierto- susurró Pilika detrás de Horo-Horo y el Tao, si, había desobedecido a su hermano y entró seguida de los otros tres que trataron de detenerla, ahora todos se encontraban viendo esa escena.

La pequeña ainu sospechaba de eso desde hace tiempo pues en cada una de sus visitas los escuchaba pero cuando ella de verdad quería asegurarse, bajaba y todo estaba "clamado", pensaba que tal vez era su imaginación y deseaba nunca ver a su familia con un problema así siguiendo tras esa mentira de que todo estaba bien. Pero en este momento al darse cuenta de la verdad del asunto trataba de contener sus amargas lágrimas, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no tenía porque llorar.

El peli azul se dio cuenta de esto pero no había vuelta atrás, ella tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano aunque hubiera preferido que tarde y tal vez de otra forma, así que dedico su atención a los que estaban frente a él que todavía los veían atónitos.

-Porque se detuvieron?- preguntó Horo serio, demasiado para que fuera el mismo ainu alegre que conocían –Que yo recuerde, ustedes peleaban hasta que ya no pudieran hablar-

-Horo-Horo, tu lo…- empezó la mujer pero la interrumpió

-Por favor mamá, es imposible que alguien a treinta metros a la redonda no se haya dado cuenta- serio, de verdad era raro, aunque lo que dijo llego a sonar algo cruel incluso para él mismo

-Pero…- quiso intervenir de nuevo la madre, pero igual término interrumpida

-Papá- dirigiéndose ahora al hombre frente a él, suavizando su semblante –yo se que quieren pero creo que están confundiendo el cómo expresar ciertas emociones- en eso las miradas de un peli verde y un pelilargo se cruzaron sintiéndose ambos extraños, pero el primero seguía todavía en negación.

-Horo tu no lo entiendes, esto…- trataba de decir el padre

-Claro que lo entiendo- interrumpió de nuevo –pero no me importa cuántas veces se hallan gritado, si no el que se arreglen porque esto es entre ustedes y tengan bien en cuenta lo que sienten por el otro – bajo el tono de su voz -y de igual manera si este ya no estuviera-

A Lyserg le llego esto como una daga en el pecho, sentía que esas palabras iban también dirigidas a él y al Asakura mayor, no aguanto más la situación y salió corriendo de esa casa, Yoh quiso detenerlo así que salió tras él, Hao también lo hizo pues había pensado mucho y ahora con eso tenía que alcanzar al verde para arreglar las cosas. Todos se dieron cuenta de esta salida…un tanto extraña pero no le dieron mucha importancia, pues dos de los más jóvenes sabían que tenían que arreglar esa situación ellos dos solos, igualmente.

-Volviendo al tema- les llamo el ainu –quiero que sepan que yo también estoy sintiendo ese amor que ustedes alguna vez experimentaron, y lo sé porque si no hubiera sido así ni yo ni Pilika estaríamos aquí- miró a su hermana que en ese momento estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas –quiero presentarles a alguien, él es Tao Ren- dijo señalando al chino, el cual estaba algo sonrojado –y él es mi novio desde hace meses. No les voy a pedir su aprobación ni nada por el estilo porque yo si sé lo que siento hacia él y nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar al respecto-

Sus padres se quedaron sorprendidos no podían si quiera articular un sonido de impresión. En definitiva Horo-Horo tenía decisión en su mirar y cuando hablaba de una de las cosas más importantes para él, lo decía muy en serio, aunque al otro le diera vergüenza aunque al parecer no era el caso. Pero ya, ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, fue poco pero se desahogó ahora necesita alejarse un poco del ambiente que sentía ahí y como si lo hubiera sabido…

-Con todo respeto- …habló ahora el Tao con su porte frio y serio –creo que esta noche Horo-Horo se quedara en mi casa- volteo hacia el mencionado –y Pilika también puede venir- este le susurró un gracias para luego dirigirse hacia la salida de su casa, cuando Horo volteo a ver a sus padres con algo de tristeza en el rostro.

-Por favor arréglense, no crean que no afectan a nadie con una pelea entre ustedes dos, porque a mí me duele mucho escucharles de esa manera y ahora a Pilika también…piensen en eso de igual manera…-

Con esto dieron por terminada esa conversación, saliendo los tres de esa casa para ir a la del chino.

* * *

Hao ya había parado de correr, pues les había perdido la pista a Yoh y Lyserg. En esos instantes iba caminando buscándolos y…ahorita que se daba cuenta parecía que se fueron por la ruta que tomaban para ir a la casa de Lyserg. Estaba pensando en ello cuando iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina pero regresó a esconderse de inmediato en ella, pues del otro lado estaban Yoh y el verde entre discutiendo y conversando pero no lograba oír nada de lo que decían y al parecer el ingles estaba…llorando? Si, de verdad estaba llorando. Asomó un poco más la cabeza aunque de todas formas no lo veían y ni el mismo sabia porque se escondía si estaba buscándolos en primer lugar, pero todo eso se le olvidó al ver como Lyserg se le lanzó a su hermano abrazándolo por el cuello moviéndose de tal forma que le daba un poco la espalda, que desde donde lo veía Hao parecía que ellos…se estaban dando un…beso? Si, su gemelo y SU peli verde…no se atrevía ni siquiera a volverlo a pensar y tampoco quería seguir viendo tal escena.

Se fue a casa, como pudo hacerle eso su propio hermano? No lo sabía bien pero se las iba a pagar y ni que hablar del verdecito…

* * *

**Daya**: ahi esta, el otro lo tratare de subir antes de que me lleven con mi abuela a pasar navidad |||-.-

**Kumaro**: jaja te llevan

**Daya**: callate que yo te voy a llevar a ti XD

**Kumaro**: ¬¬ bueno, dejen reviews sea cuando sea que lean los capitulos

**Daya**: siii! con eso de que todos se van de vacaciones de navidad (sin internet) dejenlas cuando puedan, ah! y otra cosa, ustedes han visto a Horo-Horo serio o.o

**Kumaro**: yo si, se ve bien

**Daya**: da miedo, y es increible a la vez XD

**Kumaro**: ya, ya

**This couple outside**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daya**: Aqui esta el nuevo capi antes de irme (o me lleven)

**Kumaro**: Si, no vives sin internet

**Daya**: Nooooo! TT^TT

**Kumaro**: deja el drama, y la caputilo que te quedo largo ¬¬

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Problemas**

**Que no acaban**

Desde luego que no había sido una situación muy agradable la que habían pasado hace unos momentos, pero Horo-Horo así lo había decidido y no había vuelta de hoja, tal vez fue cruel y no les dio tiempo a sus padres de hablar o defenderse, pero alguien tenia que decirles eso…

-Ren…- lo llamó el ainu saliendo de la habitación que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa de Ren

-Y como está tu hermana?-

-Se cansó tanto de llorar que se quedo dormida- se acercó a Ren y lo abrazó, le encantaba ese contacto con él y además necesitaba apoyo en ese momento –es ilógico, yo soy él que hacia eso cada vez que pasaba algo así, pero ahora no puedo…-

Tal vez era porque la decisión la había tomado él o porque ya se los había dicho, quien sabe. El Tao ya no quería verlo así con ese semblante triste en su rostro así que quiso distraerlo.

-Oye Horo, quieres abrir tus regalos?- el otro solo sonrió y asintió

Necesitaba enfocar su atención en otra cosa, y le agradaba que el otro lo supiera. Ren se separo de él y ambos se sentaron en el piso de la sala, el ojidorado iba a ir sacando uno a uno los regalos de detrás del sillón para pasárselos a Horo.

-A ver…este es de Lyserg- dijo el Tao pasándole una caja rectangular y algo plana

-WoW genial- de esa plana caja sacó una banda de color oscuro, algo decorada y con una "H" y una "U" de distinto color, dicha caja también había una especie de nota que de leyó en voz alta –"hazme saber si te gustó, porque cuando la vi pensé que era para ti :)" y me encantó- sonrió

-También está este, es de…Yoh- se lo dio, era una bolsa de regalo normal, la abrió y sacó una polera tipo suéter

-nOn increíble- era del tipo como las que él suele usar, de manga larga y de cuello alto con un estampado como de glaciares cruzándose entre sí en la parte inferior de esta, también tenía una nota en la cual ponía –"Espero te guste y la pases bien en tu día n.n"- el ainu sonrió ente tal dedicatoria

-Y este es de…Hao?- le paso una cajita muy pequeña al peli azul, este la abrió

-Que rayos…- sacó un sobrecito igualmente pequeño y no sabía si abrirlo o no

Entonces Ren se lo arrebató para ver que era, en el sobrecito decía "sabes cómo usarlo? No importa algún día lo utilizaras ¬¬" el Tao no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, así que decidió correr el riesgo y abrir el sobre, ahí se aclararon sus sospechas, un tic se le formo en el ojo…Hao era un sin vergüenza y eso nunca iba a cambiar en él.

-Que es?- preguntó inocente quitándole ahora él, el sobre al otro viendo que en el interior había un…¿!preservativo! Se puso rojo a más no poder y el chino ya estaba de igual color- bueno, no importa nunca lo voy a ocupar n/n-

-Estas seguro? ¬/¬- preguntó Ren con cierto deje de celos, quitándole de nuevo el sobre

-Si nOn, yo no me atrevería a hacer algo en lo que tuviera que ocupar _eso_, con otra persona que no fueras tu- ahora Ren estaba de mil calores, porque el ainu decía eso? –es en serio Ren, yo no quiero hacer eso con otra persona y si alguna vez, pues…lo hiciéramos n/n, no ocuparíamos _eso, _pues ya sabes que tú no puedes…- dejo la oración en el aire dando a entender que no podía dar…buenos bebes u.u –O si puedes O.O?

En vez de contestarle le aventó el maldito sobre a la cabeza, el cual le reboto en esta…

-u/u-

-Oye, casi me picas el ojo- se quejo el ainu

-Te lo mereces, como andas haciendo esas preguntas ¬/¬-

-Mas vale prevenir u.u-

-Hoto mejor cállate, si no quieres que algo malo te pase o.ó-

-|||n.n ok-

Después de eso Horo volteo su mirada de nuevo a la cajita, el peli azul se quedó extrañamente en silencio observando que en la cajita había un papel doblado en cuatro, lo sacó y lo vio. Ren pensó que era una nota y le preguntó al otro que era lo que decía, a lo que le contestó…

-"Es photoshop, no te engañes"- al Tao se le hizo raro, a que se refería esa cosa?

Lo que no sabía Ren era que no era precisamente una nota con dedicatoria, y aun así sin saberlo le arrebató el papel al ainu que estaba embobado viéndolo, y lo que sus ojos miraron después lo dejo en blanco (en definitiva no lo iba a olvidar) ahora entendía el porqué del escrito ya que no era una nota si no una imagen con "aclaraciones", sabía que Hao era bueno con las computadoras pero eso era demasiado. Pues en esta imagen ponía a Ren en una posición nada santa y algo, por no decir muy provocadora _(Da: tenía que poner esto XD, la imagen es a su imaginación :D) _el Tao estaba a punto de romperlas cuando el Usui se la quitó.

-Hoto dame eso o.ó-

-No, es mía-

-Para que quieres eso?-

-Para verte en esta posición *¬*- el otro le dio un zape

-Mira pervertido, eso no es real, porque? Porque nunca nadie me ha visto de verdad así. Así que dame eso-

-Pero…pero…- balbuceaba Horo, y resignado le entregó la "foto" a Ren, el cual la rompió y la metió a uno de sus bolsillos, después se desharía mejor de ella y haría que Hao borrara ese archivo.

-Bien- con eso arreglado, Ren se levantó para sacar una caja, algo grande envuelta en papel de regalo, de detrás del sillón –este es tu ultimo regalo…de mi parte u/u- y se lo dio

-Waa, que es? Qué es? Qué es?- empezó mientras veía y le daba vueltas a su presente

-Horo, si quieres saber ábrelo ¬¬-

-Claro! nOn- entonces empezó a romper el papel igual que un niño en navidad hasta que dejo descubierta la parte de arriba, abrió la caja y sacó su regalo.

Era una patineta, esta era de un azul claro casi blanco con detalles en un azul más fuerte y algo de rojo. También otro juego de ruedas para la misma y un par de muñequeras del mismo color de la patineta, solo que en una venia una huella que parecía de lobo de color azul marino y en la otra de color rojo. Para Horo-Horo eso era realmente increíble.

-Ren…eres el mejor nOn- le dio un muy, muy efusivo abrazo, tanto que el Tao termino de sentón en el suelo pero aun así el ainu no se despegaba de él –en serio gracias, extrañaba mucho practicar skate ^o^, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…-

-Horo ya basta de tu "gracias"- no sentía que se los merecía pues al principio no sabía que regalarle, y se lo iba a decir pero el otro no lo dejo, pues sello sus labios con los suyos propios, si no quería que le dijera gracias tal vez eso serviría y además el quería dárselo pues sería como otro regalo de parte del Tao.

Al separarse, se le ocurrió algo a Horo para pasar el tiempo

-Oye que tal si terminamos de ver las películas que rente- recordando que ahí había dejado esas películas desde el viernes pasado, eso le iba a costar –de todas maneras me van a cobrar por devolverlas tarde- Ren hizo un mohín de enfado, recordaba que la película que habían visto esa vez hizo que se quedara dormido vagamente y el Usui entendió esto –está bien, veremos la otra ñ.n-

Y la pusieron…

Aunque de igual manera ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, _(Ku: piensen en otra película aburridisisima) _Ren recargado en el ainu y este recargado en la orilla del sofá. En verdad estaban cansados había sido un día largo, al fin y al cabo la pasaron bien con sus amigos, pero con un cierre un tanto…inesperado? No sabría como describirlo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Se empezó a escuchar el sonido del teléfono sonar en la gran casa del chino, este se despertó medio adormilado, viendo que había dormido prácticamente encima del Usui, sonrió para sí y luego se dispuso a contestar la llamada, quien podría estar llamando tan temprano en domingo…

-Hola?-

-Hola, buenos días…Ren?-

-…- el Tao se había quedado mudo, hace cuanto que no escucha esa voz? _(Da: repito, no es nada malo Un.n) _

* * *

Esa mañana Hao estaba que echaba chispas al haber presenciado la escena de la noche anterior, la cual todavía no se la podía sacar de la cabeza ni siquiera creerla. Pero no importaba si era verdad o no, ya se había vengado de su hermano, ya que el día anterior Anna llego del internado, pues ya había salido de vacaciones. Yoh no se quedo con esta el sábado porque le había dicho que de verdad quería ir a festejarle el cumpleaños a Horo, diciéndole a la rubia que regresaría temprano y ella lo entendió pues también tenía cosas que arreglar en su casa ahora que acababa de llegar y le dijo que iría en la noche a verlo.

Pero con lo que no conto Yoh fue que Hao, al llegar más temprano que él a la casa le había dicho a Anna todo sobre ese "supuesto" beso, ella al escucharlo enfureció y abandonó ese lugar. El Asakura menor se extrañó por no encontrarla ahí esperándolo y no le dio importancia, ya que Yoh pensaba que para haber faltado a algo que ella misma había dicho, debió ser importante, pues la rubia siempre cumplía lo que decía. Así como él, pero en ese momento era ella la que reclamaba que el otro había faltado a su palabra, remarcando muy bien que Yoh alguna vez había dicho que siempre le seria fiel a Anna, incluso cuando esta no estuviera.

Ahora ambos estaban en el cuarto del peli café menor, Anna estaba sentada en la cama de dicho cuarto, cruzado de brazos y piernas exigiendo una explicación e Yoh frente ella sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Anita, de verdad no sé de qué me hablas Un.n- decía Yoh

-Deja de balbucear cosas Yoh, Hao me lo contó todo anoche- le dijo Anna

-Pero Anita, es Hao tu sabes que el…- no termino la frase, dando a entender que el mayor no ningún santo para andarle creyendo todo lo que pregonaba

-Si, lo sé. Y también se cuando dice la verdad, y anoche hablaba muy en serio- lo miro con una de esas miradas recriminadoras que solo ella sabía hacer.

-Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?- preguntó algo curioso

-Dijo que cuando salieron, de no sé qué lugar, el los siguió y vio que ambos pararon en una calle, el verdecito lloraba, te abrazó por el cuello y se…- no pudo continuar por la furia que le provocaba recordarlo, incluso emanaba un aura que podría incendiar cualquier cosa en instantes.

-Anita, eso no paso así Un.n, la verdad es que…- Yoh empezó a contarle la verdadera "situación" que tuvo con Lyserg y el porqué de ese tipo de reacciones…

_-Flash back-_

_-No me importa cuántas veces se hallan gritado, si no el que se arreglen porque esto es entre ustedes y tengan bien en cuenta lo que sienten por el otro – bajo el tono de su voz -y de igual manera si este ya no estuviera-_

_Cuando Horo-Horo termino de decir estas palabras Lyserg salió corriendo, Yoh al darse cuenta lo persiguió (sin saber que Hao, igual los seguía), si el verde había salido corriendo por lo que el Usui dijo, no quería que se confundiera mas. Corrió hasta alcanzarlo, al parecer se dirigía a su casa, pero antes de que llegara a ella quería saber de qué manera afectaron esas palabras a su amigo. Yoh, al llegar a la par de él, lo agarro del brazo para detenerlo._

_-Lyserg- lo llamó pero el otro ni siquiera volteo, entonces subió más el tono de voz –Lyserg! No huyas de los problemas-_

_-No Yoh…no lo hago- soltándose del agarre_

_-Entonces?-_

_-Ya…me di…cuenta- Lyserg se fue recargando en la pared de ahí, tapándose el rostro a la vez que trataba de secar inútilmente las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos –Pero…no quiero, no quiero sentir esto-_

_-Porque no?-_

_-Porque…no puede ser…siempre lo odie, siempre y…-_

_-Y? hay un dicho que dice: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso…y tú ya lo diste-_

_-No! Debe ser…imposible- casi no podía hablar de tanto que lloraba_

_-Porque no lo aceptas, es un sentimiento tuyo…- dijo el gemelo menor, pero sabía que él otro no lo iba a entender, simplemente estaba negando todo así que intento otra cosa –dime Lyserg que harías si algo me pasara a mí, y solo responde por favor-_

_-No sé…entristecería- _

_-Y si algo le pasara a Hao-_

_-Yo…- no sabía que responder, los veía tan diferentes, si Yoh ya no estuviera se pondría triste, pero con Hao sería un cambio drástico. No era que no apreciara la amistad de Yoh…pero con Hao sería un cambio drástico pues su presencia la sentía…necesaria? No, no podía ser así_

_-Lyserg, lo sientes verdad- se le acercó –el vacio que tendrías si él no estuviera…y eso se debe a que tu lo…-_

_-No! No lo digas!-_

_-Es la verdad y lo sabes-_

_-Y-Yo…-_

_-Aunque lo niegues, eso seguirá ahí-_

_-Yo…- apretó fuertemente sus ojos y se abrazó al cuello de Yoh para llorar en su hombro, este se desequilibro un poco pero pudo mantenerse en pie cambiando de posición –Yoh, yo…le quiero…me gusta demasiado Hao-_

_-Si, lo sé Lyserg- acercó más su cabeza a la del otro –déjalo, solo acéptalo, como debe ser-_

_El verde lloró por un largo rato sobre el hombro de Yoh, recibiendo palabras de aliento de este mismo, quería desahogarse y agradecía que el menor Asakura lo comprendiera. Después de que el verde se calmara un poco lo acompañó hasta su casa, para luego ir a la suya. Para encontrar nada mas a Hao encerrado en su cuarto sin quererle hablar._

_-Fin Flash back-_

-Y pues eso paso- sonrió Yoh –no te llame porque creí que de verdad no podías venir y pues…- dejo de hablar cuando se fijo que la rubia se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación –A dónde vas Anita?-

-A patearle el trasero a Hao-

-Eh? Que…? Espera, porque vas a hacer eso? –

-Por haberme dicho una sandez- aunque parte de la culpa era de ella por haberle creído, pero eso nunca lo iba a admitir

-En parte es verdad Anita Un.n, solo imagínate que él vio esa escena desde otra perspectiva- tal vez tenía razón

-No importa, esta situación ya afectó a terceros- y con eso se refería a ellos, pues Yoh ya le había contado a Anna todo sobre el asunto que Hao traía con Lyserg, claro que a ella no le importaba siempre y cuando no le afectara y pues…ya le afectó; fue y acuso a su novio de algo que no hizo, todo por una alucinación que ese cabello bonito tuvo, cuando Yoh vio que la rubia no cedería llego hasta ella y la abrazo por atrás –Yoh, suéltame- le ordenó con mirada fría

-No Anita |||n.n quiero seguir teniendo un hermano-

* * *

Pasaron unos días y todo volvió a ser "normal". Cuando Horo-Horo y Pilika regresaron a su casa ya no escucharon mas grito alguno, trataron de hablar con sus padres varias veces sobre lo ocurrido pero siempre evadían el tema algo nerviosos y se iban a quien sabe dónde, algo debió de haber pasado esa noche, a lo mejor hablaron o algo pero si no querían decir nada…al menos ya no se trataban mal el uno al otro. Por otra parte los Asakura…bueno, Hao seguía de malas, no quería escuchar a nadie hablar de lo ocurrido y ahora no le hablaba ni a Lyserg ni a Yoh.

Estaban en la hora de receso en el lugar de siempre, todos platicaban amenamente, todo menos Hao que se encontraba en la orilla de la banca a un lado de Ren (que por cierto no le gustaba eso, pues él se sentaba en el extremo de la banca porque no le gustaba estar en medio de dos personas y pues…) empezaron a hablar de varias cosas y salió a relucir el tema de las fechas que se acercaban, estaban a mediados de diciembre y lo mas celebre en ese tiempo era la Navidad y Año Nuevo.

-Oye Yoh, como celebra tu familia Navidad- preguntó de la nada Horo

-Pues…mis padres regresaban de trabajar y nos llevaban a Hao y a mí a algún lugar ñ.n- explicó Yoh –aunque creo que este año no, pues nos avisaron que llegarían hasta después del 25, y a como está la situación ahorita…-mirando a su gemelo

-Y tu Lyserg?- el ainu era todo curiosidad _(Da: igual que yo XD)_

-Yo? Pues con mi mamá y mi papá, aunque no hacemos nada en especial y creo que este año papá va a estar ocupado y mi mamá quiere ir a visitar una tías a Londres-

-Hasta por allá o.o-

-Si, es que mi familia es de Inglaterra n.n-

-WoW-

-Y tu Horo-Horo como…- preguntó ahora el peli verde pero se calló al recordar lo que había pasado

-Mis navidades…- puso semblante pensativo para luego sonreír –pues solía pasarlas con Pilika pero ella quiere regresar al internado esta semana, raro no?-

-Pero…Horo…- trataba de decir Yoh

-No importa ya, si están pensando sobre lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños, eso está en el pasado y es cosa de ellos-

El ainu no quería vivir el pasado, pues todos esos gritos, insultos y todas esas lagrimas que derramó se quedaron allá y no quería volver a sentir lo que sintió en aquellos momentos. Lo mejor era vivir el presente y seguir adelante, sus amigos al darse cuenta de esto se alegraron por él. Ren por su parte ya había comentado eso con Horo y ahora solo estaba atento a la plática.

-Y porque Pilika quiere regresar?- preguntó el verde

-No sé, simplemente dijo que en situaciones así, era mejor dejar a una pareja sola el mayor tiempo posible. Ella es mujer se supone que sabe de estas cosas, porque yo no ñ.n-

-Hablando de ella- intervino Ren –no tienes que hablarle por teléfono-

-O.O uy es cierto, se me olvido- se levanto para ir a llamarla –los veo en el salón- el Tao solo lo vio, riendo para sí, viendo que el otro se iba

-Oye Ren- le llamo la atención el verde –y que hay de tu navidad? n.n-

-Saben que yo no celebro eso- dijo volviendo a su porte normal

-Pero hace dos años…- trato de decir el de audífonos

-Hace dos años no teníamos nada que hacer- le interrumpió Ren –y eso no fue precisamente celebrar navidad-

Eso les trajo el recuerdo a todos los presentes, que hace dos navidades se reunieron en casa de Ren, pues no tenían nada que hacer ese día con sus familias así que decidieron celebrar entre "amigos". Terminando todo…bien?

Bueno, había iniciado como una noche cualquiera, pidieron comida jugaron póker, videojuegos, vieron películas de terror (?*) y todo iba bien hasta que a Hao se le ocurrió sacar una lata de espuma de quien sabe donde, con la que baño prácticamente a los otros tres, los cuales no se quedaron atrás aventándole con los cojines de la sala y cualquier otra cosa a su alcance para defenderse; hasta que el pelilargo reveló donde escondía sus latas llenas de espuma, pues cuando lo superaron no tardaron en tomar una y empezar una especie de guerra en la sala, hasta Koni se había escondido debajo de un mueble por tal alboroto. Entre cojinazos y espumazos (?) batallaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la sala o, en su defecto, en el piso de esta. Más de uno había presentado síntomas de refrío al día siguiente por lo ocurrido, pero ninguno se libró de "ayudar" (ser obligado) a limpiar el desastre que habían provocado en la casa del chino.

Hao sonrió ante el recuerdo, fue algo divertido…en lo que cabe de la palabra

-Y que tal si lo repetimos- sugirió Yoh

-Ja! Ni de chiste ¬¬- le respondió el Tao

-No tenemos nada que hacer…-

-…-

-A Horo-Horo le gustaría- le picó Lyserg

-…-

-Vamos Ren ahora seriamos cinco- le dijo Yoh, pero Hao hizo un sonido con su garganta en son de desacuerdo –si, seriamos _cinco_- reafirmo de todas maneras, no le gustaba estar peleado con su hermano y mucho menos si no había razón…

Ren se dio cuenta de eso y solo para molestar a Hao…

-Bien, entonces los _cinco_ celebraremos navidad- …accedió, aunque de todas formas el también pensaba que no estaría nada mal hacer eso

-Entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo después, ya vamos a entrar a clases hay que regresar al salón- informó Lyserg levantándose para irse, seguido de Yoh alcanzando al primero, Ren también lo hizo pero se fijo que Hao no

-Hey Hao, ahora ni siquiera vas a caminar con ellos- y es que ya el pelilargo había cruzado la línea, pues no les hablaba, si hablaban de él se molestaba (fuera bueno o malo) y ahora no quería estar siquiera cerca de ellos. Sinceramente no sabía como Yoh lo soportaba, pues este llegaba a la escuela a la misma hora de siempre mientras que el mayor empezó a llegar tarde, de seguro para no venirse con Yoh. Simplemente se estaba comportando como un niño berrinchudo –Hao, esto ya es demasiado infantil hasta para ti-

-No me gusta verlos…juntos- dijo el gemelo

-Pues no les das otra opción, tus eres el que los tiene así-

-No me…agrada-

-Que bien, porque eso Hao Asakura se le conoce como celos-

Hao iba a rebatir esto pero el Tao ya se había ido. Cuanto odiaba esa sensación pues digamos que no era propia de él, porque él…celos? De su hermano? Al cual ya no quería ni ver desde ese día. Varias veces el menor Asakura quiso platicar el asunto pero Hao simplemente se negaba, incluso se enojaba demasiado con solo recordarlo, porque a diferencia del verdecito el si había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el otro desde el principio pero sentir todas esas emociones de rabia, enojo, etc…que conllevaban los celos era…Ah! Como detestaba esa sensación.

Mejor regresaba al salón, después de todo ese era su último día de escuela.

* * *

Efectivamente, habían salido por fin de vacaciones de invierno justo a mitad de diciembre. Pero aun así después de ese día se reunieron varias veces y una semana antes de navidad decidieron irse a dormir todos juntos a casa de Ren a partir del domingo hasta que pasara aquella celebración. Con ninguno hubo problema pues Hao, Yoh y Lyserg se quedarían ahí hasta que sus padres regresaran de sus respectivos viajes y Horo-Horo ni que viviera tan lejos, aunque…de cualquier forma seria como si cinco jóvenes vivieran en una misma casa por una semana…o más.

-Que vamos a comer –o-?- estaban todos en la sala, cada quien haciendo cualquier cosa, viendo la televisión, leyendo un libro, jugando videojuegos o como Horo estar tumbado ahí nada más. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir a quedarse en la casa del Tao todos esos días solo para no estar solo ninguno en su casa.

-Horo, tu nada mas piensas en comer verdad? ¬¬- le replico el chino al azul

-Acabamos de desayunar Horo-Horo- le recordó Yoh

-Cierto- hablo Lyserg –pero no te preocupes, ahora vamos a salir a comer no?-

-En serio? A donde?- feliz, feliz el ainu

-Que tal si vamos al centro de la ciudad, allá podemos comer de lo que queramos- al decir esto el verde, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo…

Bueno, todos excepto Hao que aunque no dijo ni sí ni no, no se veía muy contento con la idea y de igual manera les acompañó. La verdad era que ni siquiera el mismo pelilargo sabia porque se había unido a eso de pasar las navidades con sus amigos pues si él quería no iba y ya, pero…fue más bien un impulso el solo ir a dormir esos días a la casa del chino, aunque tampoco era que se quería quedar solo en su casa todos esos días.

* * *

A mediodía fueron, como habían planeado, al centro y llegaron a una gran plaza donde había varios locales de distintos tipos de comida, cada quien compró a su gusto, se sentaron en una de las mesas que había en el centro de dicha plaza y empezaron a comer y platicar

-Oye Horo-Horo, y cuando se fue tu hermana?- preguntó el peli verde para sacar conversación

-Se fue el sábado- contestó sonriendo

-Y está bien que se haya ido- le dijo Yoh –no se sentirá sola?-

-Ella quería y ya saben sus razones, además no va a estar sola dijo que unas amigas de ella se quedaron allá también-

-Que bien n.n-

-Y Horo, como lo han tomado…tus padres?- preguntó indeciso Lyserg, porque tal vez Horo-Horo ya había dejado de sufrir por lo que paso y todos estaba muy bien ahora pero a más de uno de los presentes le interesaba saber su situación pues no querían que algo como aquello se volviera a repetir u ocurriera otra cosa.

-Pues…creo que mejor, papá ya encontró un empleo fijo, aunque yo igual pienso que se esfuerza demasiado ^-^ - a los presentes interesados les calmo eso, pero todavía quedaba otra cosa…

-Y que dijeron sobre lo de ustedes?- pregunto como si nada Yoh son su sonrisita

A Ren ya le parecía eso un interrogatorio, pero sabía que él ainu no iba a hacer otra cosa más que responder, era muy buena gente, aunque esa respuesta también le interesaba al Tao.

-Pues…de hecho no me habían dicho nada pero cuando se fue Pilika y les dije que iba a quedarme a dormir en casa de Ren, me hablaron de eso. Me dijeron que no iban a oponerse, que no tenían derecho pero, pues…digamos que todavía no digerían la noticia ñ.n- les explicó el peli azul –solo me pusieron dos condiciones- Horo se las fue explicando

La primera era que tratara de ser feliz con Ren y que después lo llevara a presentarlo correctamente cuando los dos padres del ainu tuvieran tiempo, eso iba a tardar y de hecho no había problema, hasta Yoh y Lyserg pensaron que era lo mejor para su relación. La segunda condición era que no se trasvistiera, los presentes estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar decir esto del ainu, pero eso le habían dicho sus papás, ya que creyeron que su hijo se había cambiado de acera, que se le había volteado la canoa, que se había pasado al lado oscuro o como quisieran llamarle, pues por más que Horo les quisiera explicar que a él le gustaba Ren y no los hombres, estos no lo entendieron. Pero que mas daba, tampoco era que alguna vez hubiera ocurrido hacer eso, aunque ahorita que lo pensaba, él no pero tal vez…

-Hoto, porque me miras así?-preguntó Ren con el seño fruncido

-Es que ahorita que pensaba en las condiciones- sonrisa maliciosa por parte del ainu –la segunda no tiene nada que ver contigo…-

-Eh?- no comprendía, pero después entendió la indirecta –ni lo sueñes! Primero se viste Lyserg de mujer antes que yo lo haga-

-Y yo porque?- preguntó el mencionado, para que luego se escuchara una risita por parte del pelilargo y se notara un sonrojo en la cara del verde

-Lyserg puedes…?- iba a preguntarle el ainu

-Horo-Horo ¬¬- pero le interrumpió el peli verde

-Si?-

-No!-

Ren veía la graciosa escena de cómo su novio trataba de convencer al verde de que se vistiera con ropa del sexo opuesto pero el Tao sabía muy bien que este no iba a acceder, anteriormente y varias veces habían confundido a Lyserg con una chica y eso por un tiempo llego a hartar al peli verde. Ahora cada vez que mencionaba algo relacionado con él y su disque aspecto afeminado o algo que lo hiciera parecer…mujer, este se enfadaba, daba la negativa mayor y créenos no lo querías ver enojado. Y de todas formas ahí estaban, el ainu y el verde en esa tonta discusión porque al primero se le había ocurrido la idea de trasvestirlo a él, a un Tao, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

También pensó que debería aplicar esa segunda condición para el mismo y decírselo al ainu, pero cuando se le ocurrió igualmente se le vino a la mente la primera, el presentarlo correctamente con su familia. Estaba feliz de alguna forma de que ya no tuvieran que ocultar lo suyo a esas personas, ya era un avance, pero todavía quedaban mas, como por ejemplo su propia familia. La verdad era eso ya no le preocupaba, ya que lo había pensado mucho y no es que estuviera muy dispuesto a obedecer cualquier cosa que le dijeran su padre y su madre, si nunca habían estado ahí con él no podían juzgarlo por sus acciones ni tenían derecho a exigirlo algo sobre su vida, pero había una parte de su familia en la que todavía no estaba seguro y hasta ahorita se le había olvidado.

Sus padres eran una cosa y no le importaba lo que le dijeran, bien, punto. Pero su hermana estaba a parte, su situación con ella era diferente, había estado con él y lo había visitado varias veces, aunque en este ultimo año que estaba por terminar poco se comunico con ella y no la había visto desde hacia tiempo, aun así la seguía apreciando. En ese instante recordó que unas semanas atrás, el siguiente día al cumpleaños de Horo para ser más precisos, recibió una llamada de Jun…

_-Flash back-_

_En la mañana, se empezó a escuchar el sonido del teléfono sonar en la gran casa del chino, este se despertó medio adormilado, viendo que había dormido prácticamente encima del Usui, sonrió para sí y luego se dispuso a contestar la llamada, quien podría estar llamando tan temprano en domingo…_

_-Hola?-_

_-Hola, buenos días…Ren?-_

_-…- el Tao se había quedado mudo, hace cuanto que no escucha esa voz?_

_-Ren estás ahí?-_

_-Ah…hola Jun-_

_-Ren, pensé que me habías colgado ¬¬-_

_-Yo haría algo así ¬¬?-_

_-Bueno no importa- comento animada la peli verde –como estas?_

_-Bien, bien, que tal te va a ti en el trabajo?- la verdad era que él pensaba que su hermana trabajaba demasiado_

_-Pues bien, de hecho me tomare un descanso de tres días o más para ir a visitarte ^-^-_

_-En serio?- hacia mucho que no la veía, de hecho eran casi tres años pues la última vez fue en la navidad de hace tres años cuando ella le dio de regalo a Koni. Pero ahora había otra cosa por la cual se preocupaba, volteo a ver al ainu que reposaba en su sala._

_-Si Ren, pero la verdad es que no sé cuando vaya a tomármelos, tal vez cuando cese un poco el trabajo, a lo mejor como para el 20 de diciembre tal vez antes tal vez después no sé- _

_-Oh bien, entonces te esperare- pues el ya sabía que algún día ella se tenía que enterar_

_-Si…ah! Tengo que colgar acaba de llegar un cliente, adiós- tan ocupada, pero con tiempo para él_

_-Hasta luego- y colgaron_

_-Fin Flash back-_

Tao Jun, trabajaba en la zona comercial de su familia atendiendo a gente de cualquier parte del mundo que necesitara los servicios de la compañía Tao. Ren no podría estar más orgulloso de tener una hermana así, pero por ese mismo respeto que le tenia no sabía si decirle lo de Horo-Horo y él, pues menos sabia como iba a reaccionar, porque su hermana podía ser muy amable con él pero le gustaba seguir las reglas y tal vez podría llegar a ser dura en ello y quizá…él no podría contradecirla…

-Ren- le llamo el ainu, una vez que se dio por vencido en la discusión con Lyserg

-Eh? Qué?- preguntó algo distraído, volteando a verlo

-Es que de repente dejaste de comer y te fuiste ala nubes-

-No es nada- dijo para seguir comiendo

-Si tú lo dices-

Tal vez el Tao podría imaginar lo peor, pero también el sabía que Jun tampoco era cruel, ella lo quería mucho y deseaba lo mejor para él, por eso lo apoyo en las decisiones que había tomado alguna vez hasta el día de hoy, aunque…el asunto esta vez era un poco más delicado. Esperaba poder hacer algo en el momento justo y que las cosas salieran bien.

* * *

**Daya**: Aqui queda el otro lo tratare de subir el domingo a mas tardar y probablemente no meta a la familia de Ren porque si no los mato, no se simplemente los odio

**Kumaro**: seeh, oye y porque pusiste que peliculas de terror en navidad?

**Daya**: ah es que me acorde del extraño mundo de jack y es que aqui es como un clasico que lo pasen en hallowen y navidad, raro no?

**Kumaro**: si y tu no te la pierdes, eres demasiado antisocial, incluso con tu familia ¬¬

**Daya**. no es cierto, bueno no mucho, un poco, esta bien si lo soy que de todas maneras en menos de dos horas voy a estarcon ellos y tu tambien

**Kumaro**: injusta

**Daya**: si yo sufro, tu tambien, bueno es todo por hoy

**Kumaro**: dejen reviews bye

**Daya**: ah por cierto ale-chan nose si lei mal o no (es que soy distraida) pero no vi tu correo

**Ren: **Horo que haces en el review de ale-chan ¬¬

**Kumaro**: que haces tu aqui ¬¬

**Daya: **no importa ah! A Todod Feliz Navidad!

**Kumaro**: ya, ya adiios

Corten y queda


	11. Chapter 11

**Daya**: Gracias por sus reviews! odio subir despues de lo planeado

**Kumaro**: ja! y quien tiene la culpa

**Daya**: yo no, me secuestraron unos extraterres...digo mi familia

**Kumaro**: se nota machin que los quieres ¬¬

**Daya**: y a ti que? ¬¬

**Kumaro**: bien, pues no aburras y al capitulo

* * *

**Cap. 11 Tao Jun Empresaria comercial**

**o un problema mas?**

-Oye Yoh, donde esta Ren?- preguntó el ainu bajando de las escaleras, apenas se había despertado -toque en su cuarto pero creo que no esta-

-Salió, dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar el solo y regresaría pronto- explicó Yoh

-El solo?-

-Si- contestó ahora Lyserg –se fue muy temprano-

Horo-Horo se preguntaba a donde habría ido su novio sin decirle nada, bueno no era que estuviera preocupado si no que no era de Ren desaparecer sin decirle nada…de todas maneras no podía hacer nada, después le preguntaría.

* * *

Caminaba por la calle que según lo llevaría a la dirección apuntada en el papelito que traía en su mano. Había recibido una llamada de su hermana la noche anterior (muy tarde, por cierto, para que alguno de sus inquilinos se diera cuenta) le dijo que acababa de llegar y que quería verlo, cuando escuchó eso se le formo un tic en el ojo. A quien rayos se le ocurría hablar por teléfono a las dos de la mañana y decir en ese mismo instante que quería verte, si, solo a Jun (el amor de hermana, de _su_ hermana, es atroz) y ahora iba a donde ella estaba. Pues se había quedado en un hotel, ya que Ren le había dicho que sus amigos se estaban quedando en su casa y aunque el Tao le dijo que no había problema con que ella fuera, Jun no quería interferir entre él y sus amigos, siempre supo que Ren no era de los que hace amigos con facilidad, así que quería que disfrutara lo mejor que pudiera, esa amistad, pues le gustaba saber que era feliz, aunque nunca lo demostrara, dijera o expresara.

Después de caminar unas calles mas llego a un lujoso hotel, preguntó por Tao Jun y al indicarle el recepcionista en que piso estaba la habitación de su hermana él solo subió por el ascensor sin decir nada más. Al llegar a la planta correcta caminó un poco mas, en eso se topó con un hombre un poco pálido, alto y de cabello oscuro verdoso que en primera instancia parecía mas un guardaespaldas, lo conocía, era el asistente de su hermana, le paso de largo pues eso significaba que su Jun había traído el trabajo a su viaje. Ah! Jun no tenía remedio, era adicta al trabajo, ella trabajaba siempre fuera de oficina, sospechaba que ella conociera lo que era una oficina, porque siempre andaba de aquí para allá en cenas, eventos, comidas, cerrando tratos en algún lugar que no tuviera cuatro paredes, etc. Y aun así años atrás se había echo el tiempo para irlo a visitar a él, de verdad la apreciaba por ello.

Llego a una puerta que decía "Tao Jun: Empresaria Comercial" de seguro ella misma había pedido que lo pusieran para que sus clientes la encontraran fácilmente. Entró, estaba abierto y pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de su hermana hablando por teléfono.

-Que…claro, sin falta…si…- entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ren y se sobresaltó –ah!…ah, no nada, entonces nos vemos en unas semanas, adiós- y colgó para voltear hacia el chino de nuevo

-Hola…Jun- saludó Ren con algo de rosa en su cara viendo a su hermana, hacia tanto que no la veía

-Ah! Ren!- le abrazo (una de las pocas personas que podía hacerlo) para después verlo mejor –te ves bien, cuanto has crecido- la verdad Ren creía que esto ultimo no era cierto pues siempre le dijo eso cuando alguna vez lo visitó y seguía siendo el mas bajo entre sus amigos.

-Tu igual Jun- pero aun así su hermana si se veía más crecida, madura y hasta una mujer de negocios

-Ren- se puso a su altura sonriéndole –que te parece si vamos a platicar a otro sitio- el Tao solo asintió haciendo que su hermana lo agarrara de la mano guiándolo al lugar

Fueron a un café cercano al hotel, el lugar era calmado, aunque después de todo aun era algo temprano, se sentaron en una de las mesas al aire libre, pidieron algo para pasar el rato y se pusieron a platicar. Jun le preguntaba sobre varias cosas como, como había estado en esos días; que había pasado de nuevo en esos tres años, pues en las llamadas que algunas vez hizo no platicaban mucho; igual le preguntaba por sus amigos, los cuales ella conocía pues sabía que eran compañeros desde secundaria y alguna vez se los presentó. Jun también le platicaba cosas como de todos los lugares que había visitado en todo ese tiempo que no lo vio y fueron platicando cada vez más amenamente.

Incluso Ren le contó que tenía un "nuevo amigo" (sin detalles, sin detalles) y también sobre el "problema" que había entre dos de sus amigos (sin mencionar nombres ni sexos). De verdad era extraño que él se mostrara tan platicador y de alguna forma amable con alguien. Ja! Solo hacia eso con Jun y lo reconocía.

-Tal vez esos amigos tuyos necesitan resolver el asunto solo-

-Jun ellos no reconocerían cualquier oportunidad para resolverlo- respondió el Tao susurrando… -son unos tontos ¬¬- aunque lo que dijo su hermana le recordó a algo que menciono Horo-Horo una vez que le había dicho Pilika y se le ocurrió algo

-Bien, bien- se resigno Jun, sabía que no iba convencer a su hermano de lo contrario –y dime, tu ya tienes novia?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Ren casi expulsa la leche que se estaba tomando de no ser porque…pues era él, aunque hay que decir que eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Pues no- contestó como si fuera demasiado obvio y la verdad era que no estaba mintiendo; el no tenia novia, tenía novio

-Pero si hay alguien que te gusta, verdad?- Ren se sonrojo ante el comentario –Ah! Si hay alguien! Quién es? Como se llama? Como es?- preguntaba ansiosa, y el Tao como buen hermano respondió

-Tiene el cabello azul (lo más vistoso) su apellido es Usui (ni loco le decía su nombre) y es un idiota ¬/¬- solo contestó porque siempre le decía todo a su hermana, aunque esta vez algo a medias

-una idiota?- le corrigió y preguntó al mismo tiempo la Tao

-Seh ¬¬-

Jun no sabía porque le decía así a la persona que según él le gustaba, pero si lo pensaba un poco así se había llevado con cualquier otra persona desde siempre, que ella recordara a sus amigos les decía peores cosas pero si a esa persona solo le llamaba así, entonces era verdad que le gustaba. Si, era una forma rara en la que él se expresara ñ.n

-La cuenta por favor- pidió la Tao mirando su reloj, eran casi las once –Ren me tengo que ir pero que tal si nos vemos mañana a la misma hora- el otro asintió –aquí está mi actual número de celular y el del hotel- le entrego una tarjetita con esos datos apuntados, las misma que le daba a sus clientes, así era más fácil pensaba ella pero él pensaba en que su hermana cambiaba de celular cada cinco minutos –quiere que te pida un taxi o algo…-

-No hermana así estoy bien- de verdad ella se preocupaba demasiado

-Bien, hasta mañana- se despidió Jun, revolviéndole el cabello a su hermano haciendo que este se sonrojara

Ya no era un niño para nada pero le gustaba hacer eso para después hacer un gesto con la mano e irse por el lado contrario al de Ren. Ya que por su parte este regresaría a casa, caminó ese largo tramo de nuevo a él le encantaba hacer eso solo para admirar cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Al llegar a su casa Yoh estaba en la cocina y no vio a nadie en la planta baja del lugar.

-Yoh, donde están los demás?- llego hasta el mencionado

-Pues Horo-Horo solo dijo que iba a dar un paseo en lo que volvías- a Ren le extrañó esto pero…ya que

-Y los otros dos?-

-Arriba encerrados en sus cuartos-

-Crees que haya sido una buena idea traerlos?-

-Si n.n, no te preocupes. Hao q de estar leyendo y Lyserg leyendo un libro-

-Si es así, me ayudas a hacer algo con eso- le preguntó Ren con una sonrisita

-Que cosa?- el de audífonos preguntó con intriga

-Voy a pedirte un favor-

* * *

Iba caminando por ahí algo distraído, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba solo algo llenaba su cabeza, donde estaba Ren? Horo-Horo salió a dar un paseo para disque despejarse pero no podía sacar al chino de su mente. Y fue entonces otra cosa la que lo saco de su ensimismamiento, chocó contra alguien más, persona a la cual se le cayeron algunas cosas.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba…- y como todo ser humano educado, levantó lo que se encontraba en el piso gracias a él, un celular y unas tarjetitas que leyó sin querer -…señorita Tao Jun?- ese apellido

-Si, gracias- sonrió, recibiendo sus cosas –yo también iba distraída…emm…-

-Horokeu Usui, Horo-Horo por favor- ese apellido

-Disculpe señorita Tao-

-Llámame Jun-

-Etto…de casualidad conoce a alguien llamado Tao Ren-

-Si, soy su hermana, tú debes ser su amigo verdad?- el "nuevo amigo"

-Eh?…si, porque lo dice?-

-Es que me acabo de encontrar con él- así que por eso salió temprano, se dijo el ainu –y me comentó de varias cosas por cierto, tienes una hermana?-

-Si…porque lo pregunta?-

-Es que mi hermano me dijo que a él le gusta alguien que: tiene l cabello azul, se apellida Usui y es un-una idiota. Sin ofender- dijo ella corrigiéndose con una sonrisa

-Ah…Un.n, no claro que no- se le formo un tic en el ojo, ese chino no describió a su hermana lo describió a él, lo ultimo lo delató ¬¬, pero fuera de eso al parecer no le había nada de lo suyo a Jun, bueno era su elección.

-Oh- miro su reloj la Tao –me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Horo-Horo Adiós-

-Adiós n.n-

Se despidieron agitando sus manos en el aire, y una vez que el ainu se ubico y sabia donde se encontraba, se dirigió ahora a la casa del Tao. Si ya no estaba con su hermana debería estar ahí, de verdad no había ido a dar un paseo para solo distraerse si no también, y aunque al principio no se lo dijera a si mismo, para encontrar al Tao, si, fue tonto. Pero al menos había conocido a la hermana de Ren, aunque fuera por coincidencia. _(Da: wuajaja no existen las coincidencias XD)_ Al llegar a la casa del chino, entró y vio a Ren y a Yoh en la cocina.

-Que hacen?-

-La comida n.n- respondió el de audífonos naranjas, pues después de la conversación que tuvo con Ren quisieron hacer la comida con lo que tenían

-Que bien nOn, que vamos a comer?-

-Onigiris- le contestó ahora el más bajo algo cortante

-Oh! Yo también se hacerlas, les ayudo?-

-Claro!

-Hmp-

-Que le pasa?- le preguntó el ainu al Asakura en voz baja

-Es que no le pudo salir la forma de una bola de arroz y todas las que están hechas las hice yo ñ.n-

-Ah…-

-Bien, como vas a ayudar, terminen faltan pocas, yo les voy a hablar a los dos de arriba- entonces Yoh desapareció al subir las escalera.

Horo-Horo por su parte se recogió las mangas de su ropa y puso manos a la obra, mientras tanto Ren ya había preparado la mesa y llevado la comida a esta, que al parecer consistía también en un poco de pescado frito y ensalada.

-Oye Ren que tal si me ayudas, así terminamos más rápido n.n- le dijo Horo cuando el otro ya se estaba lavando las manos

-No sé hacerlas Horo u/ú-

-Vamos yo te enseño nOn-

-Está bien- por favor, su única debilidad era que no podía negarle nada al Usui, entonces se remojo las manos en agua con sal y agarro algo de arroz de la vaporera con una palita dudando en ponerla en su mano

-Ren la comida es para hoy- entonces Horo-Horo agarro el arroz de dicha palita y se lo puso en la mano al Tao, para luego colocarse detrás de este y sus manos a la par de las otras

-Hoto que haces o/ó?-

-Te enseño, mira- comenzó a mover las manos del Tao con las suyas para darle forma al arroz hasta que estuvo lista –ves, ya hiciste una n.n-

-Ah…si-

-Vamos a hacer las demás nOn- la verdad es que todas las hicieron en la misma posición (hubiera sido igual si solo lo hubiera hecho uno)pero ambos querían estar así de cerca sintiendo al otro –Oye Ren- Horo rompió el silencio que se había formado

-Mmm…-

-Ahora conocí a tu hermana- a Ren casi se le cae la bola de arroz que tenía en la mano pero Horo alcanzo a sostenerla

-A Jun?-

-Si, parece que acababa de verte ñ.n-

-Si, me encontré con ella en la mañana…no la veía desde hace mucho tiempo y anoche me llamó por teléfono para que la viera hoy…no te dije porque…- no continuo

-Porque estaba dormido?- Ren volteo a verlo –si, no fue por eso verdad-

-Es que…es más difícil para mí…decirle- dijo el Tao cabizbajo

-Lo sé-

Horo le sonrió ampliamente para luego abrazarlo, haciendo que el cuerpo del otro se pegara al lavabo, Ren se volteo totalmente para depositarle un beso de agradecimiento en los labios al ainu, sin soltar el Onigiri, pues la verdad es que estaba agradecido de que el Usui le demostrara tanta paciencia hacia él

-Oigan, o es por nada pero yo no pienso comer _ese_ onigiri- hablo Hao, los otros dos se separaron al instante algo avergonzados, aunque uno más rojo que otro

Ren ya no quiso hacer otra bola de arroz así que Horo-Horo y Lyserg las terminaron. La comida paso normal y tranquila…tranquila hasta que Hao y Horo se empezaron a pelear por el último bendito onigiri, que termino por comerse Ren para que los otros dos dejaran de hacer escándalo

* * *

Los siguientes dos días pasaron normal, Ren fue en las mañanas a encontrarse con su hermana al mismo café. Esta le conto que había conocido a su "nuevo amigo" y el Tao le contestó que ya se había enterado pues era uno de loa que se quedaban en esos días en su casa, también le dijo como se conocieron, hasta su hermana se sorprendió cuando le escucho decir que Horo-Horo vive desde siempre en la casa de en frente a la suya, y de igual manera se sorprendió (aunque esto no lo demostró) la forma en la que Ren se lo decía porque el Tao hablaba de una manera…diferente para cuando se dirigía al ainu, no sabría como describirlo. Igual fue el jueves, se reunieron en el mismo lugar y platicaron de varias cosas como ya se le había hecho costumbre, pero Jun le dijo que el viernes no iba a poder ir a encontrarse con él, que se iría de Japón el sábado o el domingo y tenía que preparar unas cosas antes, pero lo volvería ver antes de ello.

En las tardes se las pasaba con sus amigos arreglando la casa, ya que por petición de Lyserg e Yoh se pusieron a decorar la casa con luces y adornos navideños. Ren nunca hacia eso pero sus amigos estaban empeñados en querer hacerlo y su novio apoyándolos no se pudo negar. También en estos días fue cuando Horo-Horo quiso estrenar el regalo de Ren y los llevo a todos al parque donde había pistas para patinar, lo gracioso del caso es que en ese mismo lugar había un puesto para rentar patines y todos rentaron un par e igualmente todos dieron el sentón más de una vez, pero fue divertido después de todo.

* * *

El día de hoy era viernes, 24 de diciembre y todos en la casa del Tao estaban disque haciendo algo; Hao estaba en la cocina, viendo a ver qué hallaba para comer; Lyserg en el comedor, "leyendo" uno de sus libros; Yoh, Horo y Ren en la sala dique viendo la televisión, pues el primero estaba en el piso al lado de Koni y cerca del aparato viendo sin verlo de verdad, Ren estaba recargado a Horo ya que ambos se estaban durmiendo, no había nada bueno que ver en la tele.

En eso se escuchó el timbre de la casa…y volvió a sonar…y volvió a sonar…y como nadie de los que estaban presentes en la cocina o comedor se dignaban a fijarse quién era y los restantes estaban en el séptimo sueño, Yoh se levantó a ver de quien se trataba

-Etto…Buenos días n.n- saludó sin fijarse quien era

-Buenas _tardes_, Yoh-

-Ah…Hola Jun! n.n-

-Esta mi hermano?-

-Pues si, pero…mejor pasa- al entrar la Tao siguió al Asakura menor viendo de reojo a Hao y Lyserg, los cuales hicieron un ademan de saludo con la mano y le sonrieron, esta les devolvió dicha sonrisa para después voltear hacia Yoh

-Allí esta- le dijo en vos baja señalando a Ren sobre el sofá o más bien casi sobre Horo-Horo y medio abrazado a este –lo despierto?-

-No, espera- contestó buscando algo en su bolso –me puedes dejar sola un momento- el de audífonos solo asintió

Observó que la Tao sacó papel y otra cosa que no alcanzó a ver pues él salió de la sala para ir al comedor, en el cual estaban su hermano y el peli verde, cada uno sentado a un extremo de la mesa. Esa escena le parecía graciosa ya que si su gemelo pudiera ver la cara de Lyserg…pues en ese momento la tenía toda sonrojada tratándose de tapársela con el libro, eso le daba algo de risa. Desde que el inglés había aceptado que Hao le gustaba ahora no lo podía siquiera mirar y mucho menos intentar hablar con él.

-Lyserg- se acercó Yoh sentándose al lado de este haciendo que se sobresaltara –calma, porque no se lo dices hoy- el verde ya no era verde si no rojo

-Yoh…no puedo-

-Créeme que si tú no puedes, yo si- hizo ademan de levantarse a lo que el otro se alarmó y lo jalo, cayendo el peli café de sentón en la silla

-No, Yoh…no lo hagas-

-Hasta cuando piensas esperar, ya paso casi un mes- para estos momentos ambos hablaban en voz baja

-No…no lo sé-

-Bien u.u- se resignó a seguir -pero al menos hay que lograr que nos hable a los dos otra vez- el otro solo asintió

* * *

Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía como su cuerpo se movía sin que él se lo ordenara. Ren estaba plácidamente dormido pero algo lo estaba sacando de su sueño con leves movimientos en su hombro.

-Hoto…deja de moverte-

-Ren, es importante- le escucho decir a Horo-Horo, el Tao solo se incorporo al somnoliento tallándose los ojos

-Que cosa?-

-Es tu hermana- señaló Horo el sillón de una persona en el cual estaba sentada Jun con una sonrisa acariciando el lomo del pequeño gatito negro

-Jun, a qué hora…llegaste?- pregunto algo sonrojado Ren

-Hace como treinta minutos n.n- entonces el Tao volteo a ver al peli azul, diciéndole en voz baja solo para que él escuchara…

-Porque no me despertaste antes o.ó?-

-No me regañes, ella me despertó y me dijo que te despertara, no sabía que llevaba aquí tanto tiempo- contestándole en igual volumen. Ren solo suspiro y dirigió su atención a su hermana

-Quieres algo de tomar u otra cosa-

-No, gracias. Ahora solo vengo a entregarte tu regalo de navidad-

-Eh?-

-Si, pero antes les daré le suyo a tus amigos, donde están?-

Ren solo se levantó seguido por Jun, que dejo al gato en el suelo, y Horo-Horo para dirigirse al comedor. No sabía porque su hermana le tenía esos detalles para con sus amigos, porque cada vez que ella le mandaba algo a él siempre venia otras cosas adjuntas, aunque fuera algo pequeño, dirigido a Yoh, Lyserg y Hao. No era que le molestara si no que él pensaba que era extraño imaginar a una joven de su edad dar obsequios a los amigos de su hermano menor. Que por cierto estos los aceptaban con gusto, ya que no podían negarse porque si lo hacían el regalo terminaba de una forma u otra en sus manos (aunque sea de la manera más rara posible) Pues Jun más bien lo veía como una forma de agradecerles el que no dejaran a Ren solo.

Lo primero que hicieron Yoh y Lyserg al ver que Jun se acercaba a ellos fue iniciar una plática, igual hace mucho que ellos tampoco la veían y siempre tenía buenas historia de sus viajes

-Señorita Jun, cuales países a visitado mas últimamente?- le preguntó el peli verde

-Pues…fui a Inglaterra, de ahí eres tu verdad- él asintió –bonito país, también llegue varias veces a Estados unidos, bastante contaminado u.u, pero venden bonita ropa ahí n.n, ah y eso me recuerda- saco una bolsita negra de su bolso (?) –les he traído algo- fue sacando y entregando un tipo de pulsera a su respectivo dueño –esta es para Yoh- saco una pulsera que estaba dentro en un sobre transparente, era de cuerda tejida con una pequeña lamina de metal en la cual tenía una nota musical y su nombre grabados

-Gracias ^o^- dijo el de audífonos naranjas

-De nada- procedió a sacar otras dos, eran exactamente iguales pero en estas el grabado era distinto, en una ponía el nombre de Hao y una estrella, en la otra el nombre de Lyserg y una figura que daba forma a una joya.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Jun- ella solo asintió pues le parecía que el Diethel era demasiado formal

-Gracias- dijo simplemente Hao para subir a su cuarto. A Jun se le hizo raro, según tenía entendido el gemelo mayor era el mas enérgico de ellos, aunque a veces no de una buena manera, pero ahora sencillamente era extraño

-Con su permiso- dijo el verde para retirarse también y dirigirse a su alcoba

-Adiós Jun n.n- se despidió Yoh para ir donde Lyserg

Jun ahora si ya estaba sospechando algo pero no dijo y continúo

-Esta es para ti Horo-Horo- le llamo la atención

Pues este tenía la mirada puesta por donde habían salido sus amigos, cuando volteo su cabeza la hermana de Ren le entrego la misma pulsera con su nombre pero con un copo de nieve cuidadosamente grabado

-Gracias nOn-

-No hay porque- le contestó sonriendo –pero me dejarías hablar con Ren a solas n.n-

-Claro…- volteo a ver al mencionado

-No tardaremos- le dijo Ren sin mirarlo –ve a conectar los videojuegos a la televisión- le ordenó para que saliera de ahí, el otro así lo hizo, extrañado por el aspecto serio que inesperadamente puso su novio

-De que quieres hablar Jun?- dijo una vez que Horo ya no los podía escuchar, su hermana lo miro

-Pues…ayer recibí una llamada de nuestros padres-

-Y?-

-Quieren que ya regreses a China con ellos-

* * *

-Lyserg que tal si…-

-No Yoh, hoy no-

-Porque no?-

-Porque no-

-Vamos solo un avance-

-Bien pues, vamos-

Habían estado Yoh y Lyserg en la habitación de este ultimo pero el primero estuvo insistiendo desde que subieron, dejando a los otros tres en el comedor, de que deberían hablar con Hao para resolver todo de una buena vez. Y pues al Diethel no le quedo de otra más que acceder. Llegaron frente a la puerta del cuarto del Asakura mayor y el menor fue quien se encargó de tocarla.

-Quien es?- se escuchó desde dentro, Hao acababa de lavarse el cuerpo y solo traía puesto su pantalón y una toalla alrededor del cuello

-Soy yo Hao- contestó Yoh, después ya no se oyó nada mas del otro lado –vamos Hao esto no se puede quedar así…- sin respuesta

-Yoh, creo que…-

-No Lyserg- le cortó este, quería arreglar ya las cosas con su hermano y este era solo un obstinado de primera –Hao sabe que necesita resolver este tipo de cosas- era cierto, pues no se podía quedar toda la vida así

Desde dentro Hao podía escuchar lo que los otros dos decían, se sentó en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta de su cuarto, porque rayos no lo podían dejar en paz?

-Porque? Porque habría de hacerlo?- contestó con voz fría el pelilargo –Lárguense-

-No me voy a ir hasta que nos abras- le contestó su gemelo

-Bien por ti- con sarcasmo

-Hao…abre- se escuchó la voz del peli verde

Tal vez era cierto que se sentía traicionado pero aun seguía queriendo a Lyserg y sentirse débil ante él, lo hacía enfadarse más

-Está abierta genios- soltó apenas Hao

Los otros dos se sintieron como unos tontos pero aun así abrieron la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura con excepción del baño, pues estaba la luz encendida y se mantenía la puerta abierta. Hao solo volteo a verlos por encima de su hombro y luego regreso su mirada hacia el suelo

-Que quieren?- les preguntó el pelilargo secamente

-Queremos aclarar las cosas- contestó Yoh acercándose al escritorio que estaba junto a la puerta

-Ambos?-

-S-Si- contestó apenas el verde

-No se te notan las ganas- esto hizo que Lyserg frunciera un poco el seño pues recordó porque en un principio odiaba pero y también como llegó a quererlo, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara pero sin que nadie lo notara por la oscuridad del lugar

-Aunque la verdad no creo que el problema se mucho conmigo- menciono Yoh atrayendo la atención de los otros dos –para mí ya es ganancia que me hayas vuelto a hablar otra vez, así que…- en un rápido movimiento salió de la habitación empujando al peli verde mas dentro de esta y cerrando la puerta -…arréglense ustedes- y le puso llave al cuarto

-Yoh…- Lyserg apenas estaba procesando lo que acababa de hacer su amigo –Yoh abre la puerta!-

-Nop n.n- se escuchó del otro lado

Hao se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación, esta solo abría y cerraba con una llave pues tenía cerradura por ambos lados y por eso Ren siempre dejo una copia de dicha llave en cada recamara. Al voltear el pelilargo hacia el escritorio de al lado se dio cuenta de que su llave no estaba donde la dejo, había sido demasiado tonto como para dejarla a la vista y su hermano aprovechó ese hecho.

-Yoh abre la puerta!- le ordenó Hao

-Jijiji No- y se fue dejándolos con una sola pregunta en sus cabezas, "ahora que hago?" Pues no querían estar a solas con la persona contraria los ponía…nervioso? Si, pero a cada uno de manera diferente.

Yoh solo bajo muy tranquilamente por las escaleras orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, y entonces vio a Horo-Horo en el piso de la sala, con varios cables y un instructivo.

-Horo, que haces?- preguntó curioso Yoh

-Tratando de conectar los videojuegos- respondió el ainu

-Ajajaja Un.n, donde está Ren?-

-En el comedor con su hermana- muy concentrado en lo que hacia

-Ah…bien, te dejo- dijo el Asakura para entrar a su habitación, el de la planta baja.

Dejando entonces al Usui con el montón de cables enredados en el suelo, siendo que nada mas tenía que conectar dos a la televisión y al cuadrito negro que era la consola.

* * *

**Daya**: Aqui queda este capitulo, para mi siento que voy lento queria terminar el fic antes del proximo año

**Kumaro**: y es que estaba tan lejos ¬¬

**Daya**: no te burles, y que crees si me regalaron los libros que queria para navidad :D

**Kumaro**: y como estuvo esos libros sin internet

**Daya**: ¬¬ ya me prometi, no voy a leer ninguno hasta que termine este fic

**Kumaro**: no lo vas a lograr ¬¬

**Daya**: tratare de subir otra vez antes de que me secuetren, digo me lleven con mi abuela a pasar año nuevo, de veras esas vistas me van a matar

**Kumaro**: yo apoyo, nah mentiras si no a quien enfadaria. Para no hacer esto mas largo no vemos a la proxima

**Daya**: y dejen reviews onegai nOn para saber que tal les va pareciendo

**Kumaro**: si, si

Cambio y fuera


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King no me pertenece si no a su respectivo dueño, que no recuerdo su nombre ¬¬

**Kumaro**: Si, hace rato que no poníamos disclaimer pero qué más da, obvio que no nos pertenece. Feliz Año Nuevo (atrasado) Por cierto yo solito les voy a presentar este capi pues Daya está en depresión porque no pudo subir antes, si, la raptaron sus parientes otra vez ¬¬ y la mendiga me lleva con ella. Sin más, le agradece a ale-chan el que platicara con ella pues en ese momento estaba escribiendo este capi y le dio inspiración para escribir más rápido dejándola colgada a veces en la conversación, que para mi sigue siendo igual de lento. Se les agradecen las reviews, ellas las lee y se pone feliz, eso es bueno pero aun así sigue en su rinconcito. Para no hacer esto más largo, al fic…

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Feliz Navidad**

**?**

No terminaba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar, y al comprenderlo no lo iba a permitir

-Porque habría yo de regresar a China- dijo Ren en un volumen algo bajo para que Horo-Horo que estaba en la sala no lo escuchara pero que aun así denotaba enojo

-Has estado demasiado tiempo lejos de casa- le contestó Jun sentada a la mesa mientras que él otro se mantenía de pie junta esta

-Y eso que?-

-Ren, nuestros padres quieren verte-

-Si de verdad quisieran, ellos hubieran venido y no te hubieran mandado a ti a decírmelo-

-Están…ocupados- trataba de convencerlo la Tao

-Tu también no? Y aun así me visitaste- estaba enojado y trataba de controlarse, aunque los argumentos que le daba su hermana no iban a servir con él

-Pero…es diferente-

-Jun, sabes que es igual, solo quieren que regrese para mantenerme atado a ellos. No les importo ya- no quería ni hablar de ellos más

-No es cierto ellos te quieren, por eso te dan todo lo que necesitas-

-Como que Jun? esta casa, ropa, dinero…no necesito nada de eso de ellos. Solo lo hacen porque se sienten obligados a dármelos y después cobrárselas queriendo que les obedezca en lo que sea- apretó sus ojos fuertemente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no levantar la voz –pero no! No pienso regresar con ellos!-

-Eso no es verdad Ren, además si es por tus amigos puedes visitarlos cuando sea…o la persona que te gusta…- el Tao reacciono ante esto ultimo

-No puedo dejarlo solo- apenas y susurró

-Sé que es importante, pero nuestra familia quiere verte y cuando quieras puedes visitar a…-

-No! Ya te dije que si quisieran verme de verdad ellos vendrían y no…no puedo separarme de la persona de la que soy novio ahora- esto último apenas y se escuchó

-Ren pero si te niegas pueden mandar buscarte con personas más agresivas y eso…-

-No me importa que tanta influencia muevan para llevarme a China, no voy irme-

-Pero Ren…-

-Ya lo dije ¡No me iré!- al decir esto no pudo evitar gritar y con eso dar por terminada la conversación, pues el Tao salió corriendo para luego subir las escaleras rápidamente

Horo-Horo lo escuchó y al verlo correr quiso seguirlo inmediatamente pero…

-Espera Horo-Horo- lo llamó Jun entrando en la sala

-Que le pasó?- le preguntó seriamente

-Le pedí que regresara a China- el ainu nada mas atino a abrir los ojos en signo de sorpresa –aunque creo que no lo hare ceder, pensé que su odio por nuestro padres había disminuido pero me equivoque…no pensé que reaccionaria tan…mal-

-Con su permiso…- el peli azul iba a subir las escaleras

-Podrías darle algo por mi- el otro volteo a verla, Jun le extendía una pequeña cajita dorada –es su regalo de navidad pero creo que no querrá verme…-

-Pero…- agarró dicho obsequio

-No te preocupes, ya sabía que reaccionaria de esta manera, claro que no calcule su enojo pero…es un buen chico n.n-

-Jeje Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-Y yo se que lo sabes- se le acercó un poco –por eso pienso que si recibirá este regalo de cierta persona que tiene cabello azul, de apellido Usui y que es UN idiota- le dijo guiñándole el ojo para dirigirse a la salida del lugar –y descuida no se irá, si esa fue y esta es su decisión, lo apoyare, pues no importa, él siempre hace lo que quiere al final ñ.n- dijo sonriendo, dándole la espalda al otro para después abandonar la casa

Cuando Horo-Horo terminó de procesar la información que acababa de recibir; no sabía si sonrojarse, porque Jun ya sabía lo de ellos; ponerse feliz, porque esta misma lo había aceptado de alguna manera; o ir a decírselo a Ren, las razones de las dos opciones anteriores y que no se lo llevarían. Optó por hacer las dos primeras para luego salir corriendo a hacer la tercera, y todavía no se podía creer.

* * *

-Infeliz- maldecía Hao a su hermano –Yoh abre la maldita puerta!- no se escuchó contestación y el pelilargo ya se estaba desesperando, su gemelo no iba a salir vivo de esa

-Hao creo que…ya no está- hablo por fin el peli verde, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del otro –lo siento-

-Y exactamente que es lo que sientes?- lo miró –el estar encerrado conmigo, el tener a un idiota como hermano- bajó su tono de voz –el haberme hecho quedar como un tonto, el sacarme de quicio con unos malditos celos sin razón o…ó el no corresponderme- no quiso que le contestara, se fue a sentar a su cama con sus cabellos tapándole el rostro

-Hao…pero yo…-

-Ya no me interesa lo que digas…no me interesa- si, trataba de auto convencerse aunque sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo

-Pero…- se le acercó

-Aléjate…odio tener que sentir esto por ti porque sé que me está causando daño y aun así no dejo de sentirlo- apenas y decía palabra, ese era Hao, el que en cualquier momento podría ser tan cruel con alguien y el que tenía su orgullo bien definido pero… -lo odio aun mas porque me recuerda a aquella noche en que te vi con Yoh…- Lyserg si sabía de lo que Hao hablaba, pues el gemelo de este se lo había contado y lo que el pelilargo creyó ver

-Eso no pasó como tú crees- dijo el peli verde sin titubear, no le gustaba que creyeran cosas erróneas acerca de él

-Ah sí?…y que me vas a decir, no fue lo que parece, fue un accidente…-

-Ninguna, ninguna de esas porque aquello que tu piensas nunca pasó- dijo firme sentándose al lado de Hao

-No te creo, no te creo, no te creo…- esta vez habló en voz baja pero no le quitaba el tono hiriente que lo acompañaba. Lyserg se acercó para ponerle la mano en el hombro pero el Asakura la separó súbitamente aventándola –no me toques-

El verde ahora ya no quería ni mirarlo, cada una de las palabras que Hao le había dicho hasta el momento, le habían dolido demasiado justo en el pecho. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza a la vez que se le escapaban por ellos escasas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, y apretaba con sus manos la tela de su pantalón. Eso le pasaba por tonto, por no haber aceptado sus propios sentimientos y los del pelilargo desde el principio y no hasta estos días, que ya ambos estaban dolidos. Aunque ahora lo único que quería era que Hao supiera lo que sentía por él.

-Hao…- su voz era quebradiza por el llanto que mantenía pero aun así se lo diría

-Ahora qué?- ignoro el tono arisco

-Solo quiero que sepas que…que tu…tu también me gustas, y es cierto más de lo que te imaginas, tal vez…al principio no sabia y dudaba pero lo que ahora te digo es verdad- mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, no se atrevía a verlo me gustas y no he hecho nada con Yoh o sin él que traicione este sentimiento…- apenas y podía decir palabra, aunque ya no le respondiera el otro

Hao no podía creer lo que escuchaba Lyserg le correspondía, pero aun así…todo lo que paso…volteo a verlo y creyó ver unas lagrimas en el rostro del contrario, pensaba que la oscuridad le jugaba una broma pero al levantar su mano y tocar la mejilla del inglés, era cierto…esta estaba húmeda. Como se odiaba ahora a sí mismo por haber hecho llorar a Lyserg porque, admitámoslo él quería demasiado al peli verde como para aguantar verlo así y no hacer nada.

El verde por su lado, se sobresaltó ante el contacto que hizo Hao, pues después empezó a acariciarle la mejilla limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas, y de un momento a otro el pelilargo lo empujó suavemente para que quedara acostado en la cama y este sobre él. Lyserg se sorprendió por el acto pero dejo de importarle todo al ver a los ojos a Hao, fueron acercando poco a poco sus rostros hasta que pudieron sellar sus labios en un beso, que al principio fueron tomando con calma para después hacerlo más intenso con la intromisión de la lengua del mayor, Lyserg no podía describir si quiera las sensaciones que le provocaba aquel contacto. Al cabo de unos momentos se separaron y entonces el Asakura se acercó al oído del menor.

-Entonces si dices que lo de aquella vez no es cierto…-

-…me acabas de robar mi primer beso- completo el verde –perdóname- le dijo abrazándolo del cuello. Quería que lo perdonara por hacerlo, de alguna forma, sufrir durante todo ese tiempo

-Ya no me importa lo demás- ambos se sentaron -y si fue como tu dices acepta esto- el gemelo saco una bolsita de plástico de su pantalón y se lo entregó al otro algo…apenado?

Al sacar el presente, Lyserg pudo ver un collar de cuerda con un cristal en forma de rombo haciendo de dije, aquel simple detalle que Hao compró la noche que se le declaró al verde hace ya varios meses y que había estado guardando consigo desde entonces. El verde, a pesar de estar oscuro, podía ver el brillo de dicho cristal.

-En…serio-

-Si…- le contestó el Asakura, poniéndoselo en el cuello al Diethel –pero cuando lo aceptes, también aceptaras que eres mío- sonrió maliciosamente Hao, para volver a juntar sus labios

Pues sí, ahora que SU inglesito había aceptado los sentimientos de ambos, no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

* * *

Después de haber procesado todo y haber tenido las reacciones correspondientes, Horo-Horo guardo el regalo en uno de sus bolsillos y subió las escaleras rápidamente, quería encontrar a Ren y decirle todo. Al llegar al segundo piso quiso tocar en el cuarto de Ren pero la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, entró y no había nadie en la habitación, buscó en el baño de dicho cuarto y tampoco lo encontró, salió buscando en su propia recamara y en la de Lyserg encontrando igualmente nada aunque se suponía que el verde subió a su habitación no encontró a nadie en ella y a Hao no iba ni a hablarle, para que le contestara de mala manera, además que iba a saber el de donde estaba el Tao.

Horo-Horo volvió a entrar al cuarto de Ren y salió esta vez al balcón pues la ventana y rejas de esta estaban…abiertas? No le dio importancia aunque nunca la hubiera visto así, estaba corriendo aire fresco por ella incluso se podría decir que hacia algo de frio, disfruto de esas ráfagas de viento mientras pensaba en donde se había metido su novio, no podía estar fuera de la casa ya que él lo vio subir las escaleras.

-Ren donde estas?- le preguntó pensativo, al viento

-miau- pero le contestó otra cosa

Ese fue Koni, lo reconocía pero donde estaba, volteo hacia todos lados del balcón y no lo encontró, entonces poso su mirada hacia el frente y pudo ver la forma de gato en el techo, reflejada en la casa de enfrente. Es cierto, no se acordaba que al pequeño gato le gustaba subir a arriba de la casa, después de todo ahí fue donde lo vio por primera vez para después saber que era la mascota del Tao.

Pero fuera de eso también veía otra silueta más grande a un lado de lo que parecía ser Koni. Horo-Horo volteo hacia arriba pero no logro ver nada así que como pudo, apoyándose en el balcón, subió al techo de dicha casa. Ahí encontró a Ren sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro en estas, al parecer estaba temblando tal vez por el frio, quien sabe. Koni estaba a su lado queriendo llamar la atención de su amo, sin lograrlo. Horo se acerco a él, no le gustaba verlo triste? Deprimido? No importaba como estuviera el punto es que quería a su chino son su actitud de siempre.

Ren no se podía odiarse mas estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo; le había gritado a su hermana, cosa que ni en sueños pensaría en hacer; había salido corriendo como colegiala durante la pubertad, se enojaba mas incluso con recordarlo pues odiaba esa actitud en las mujeres y ni que decir en él; y por último, si se cumplía lo que dijo su hermana, iba a dejar Japón y no volvería ver a sus amigos ni…a Horo-Horo, pues sabía que sus padres no lo iban a dejar volver esta vez y mucho menos aceptarían una relación como la que el mantiene con el Usui, y eso no lo podía permitir. Ah! De verdad, el odio que sentía por sí mismo y por sus padres estaba a la par.

Se sentía impotente ante lo que pudiera pasar, estaba enojado tanto, que le empezaron a brotar una que otra lagrima y se sentía temblar, hasta el mismo se sorprendió por ese tipo de reacciones pues nunca había llegado hasta ese punto, pero debía de hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo…

De repente sintió algo caer sobre sus hombros, era tela…levantó un poco el rostro y vio como el ainu se había quitado su delgado suéter y se lo colocaba a él.

-Hace frio aquí arriba, porque no bajas?- Ren volteo su mirar hacia otro lado, Horo tomo esto como una negativa aunque lo que el chino quería o más bien no quería, era que el otro lo mirara a la cara (además con toda su mente ocupada, incluso se había olvidado lo friolento que era) el peli azul se sentó a su lado –es una hermosa vista- le dijo mirando al cielo, pues se acababa de meter el sol y estaban en esa parte entre la tarde y la noche en la que estaba algo oscuro pero que todavía no habían encendido las luces de la ciudad, y así se podían admirar maravillosamente las estrellas –Ren, te tengo bunas noticias- sonrió, ya se lo iba a decir para no hacer el cuento más largo

-Y yo te tengo malas- le respondió todavía enojado el otro

-No lo creo- Ren lo volteo a ver –que me vas a decir, que te vas a ir? Que regresaras a China?- el otro no contestó simplemente se sorprendió por la respuesta de Usui, este poso su mano en la mejilla del otro limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas pues se dio cuenta que había llorado y no importaba porque, nunca lo había visto con lagrimas en los ojos y no lo quería volver a ver así

-Horo, pero que…?- trato de decir Ren

-Ya no importa Ren, tu hermana se resignó a que no te iba convencer de volver- le explico con una sonrisa –ella dijo que te apoyaría y que trataría de controlar a tus padres-

-En…serio- no lo creía

-Si, y no debiste de preocuparte por eso desde un principio- se acercó para abrazarlo y decirle al oído –porque yo no lo hubiera permitido, además…- el otro ya estaba más calmado –creo que sabe de lo nuestro-

-Que?- y el mismo se preguntaba, como? –Hoto que le dijiste-le exigió Ren volviendo inesperadamente a su actitud normal

-Yo nada, te lo juro- dijo sacando la pequeña cajita dorada –solo dijo que quizá estarías enojado con ella y tal vez aceptarías este regalo- entregándoselo –de cierta persona que tiene el cabello azul, de apellido Usui t que es UN idiota- repitiendo exactamente las palabras que había utilizado Jun –que por cierto no sonó muy amable lo ultimo ¬¬-

-Y que tiene u/ú- agarró la caja –que es esto?-

-Es tu regalo de navidad de parte de ella- con un deje de obvio –ábrelo quiero ver que es-

-Es mío, no tuyo-

-Pero tengo curiosidad, vamos Ren no seas malo-

-Bien, lo abro, pero primero hay que bajar de aquí, si?- dijo el chino pues ya le había empezado a funcionar el termostato y se estaba congelado, además se preguntaba como rayos iban a bajar de ahí pues no sabía ni como había llegado a ese lugar de su casa, nunca se había subido hasta allá.

Una vez en el cuarto de Ren; luego de recuperarse del aterrizaje forzoso que tuvieron, ya que al bajar Horo-Horo no se sostuvo bien y se cayó al balcón seguido del Tao que resbaló cayendo encima de él, ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama de dicha habitación, uno al lado del otro. Ren abrió la caja y lo primero que venía era una hoja doblada en varias partes, al parecer era una carta, que le leyeron en silencio. Esta decía:

_Ren _

_Sé que en este momento debes estar muy enojado y no es para menos, te pedí algo muy difícil para ti. No sé que tanto lo estas pero como yo siempre te digo, te apoyare en lo que decidas y creo que no seré la única. No sé si estas acompañado o no pero este obsequio no nada más es para ti (la parte negra), sino también para la persona que te gusta (la parte blanca), y que hasta estos momentos pienso que es muy importante para ti._

_Y aunque no me hayas querido decir quién era ¬¬, creo que lo averigüe. Soy mujer y tengo ese sexto sentido femenino para ese tipo de cosas n.n y no creo equivocarme. Además, no te preocupes sabes que puedes confiar en mi ;) _

_Feliz Navidad a ti y a tu novio_

_Te quiere Jun_

Al terminar de leerla Ren se sonrojó a más no poder y Horo-Horo solo se limito a sonreír

-Jejeje Te dije que yo no le había dicho nada ñ.n-

-Si, ya te creí ¬/¬- y vaya que si –cuídamela- le entregó dicha carta para ver cuál era su regalo, o más bien el de él y Horo

De la caja saco otra cajita de plástico aun más pequeña, la cual estaba divida en tres y parecía contener dos cadenas de plata un dije del ying yang que se podía separar, ahora entendían eso de parte negra y parte blanca de la carta. Además este no era un ying yang común ya que en la parte negra en vez de tener un punto blanco tenía una "H" blanca y en la parte blanca, una "R" negra. Al menos sabían para quien era cada parte.

-Ren- hablo Horo-Horo dejando de lado lo del regalo

-Que?- contestó este

-Alguna vez se te ocurrió que todo terminaría así-

-Que cosa-

-Nosotros como novios y sin problemas al parecer, se te habría ocurrido algo similar…no sé, hace un año-

-Claro que no, cómo?, si ni siquiera te conocía- trato de decir apenas pues tenía frio –achu!- estornudó, Horo-Horo se rió un poco recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria por parte de Ren. El ainu solo sonrió y se levantó a cerrar la ventana del balcón para regresar a donde el Tao y darle un cálido abrazo.

-El gatito tiene frio- bromeó Horo

-Hmp-

-Vamos Ren no te enojes, sé que no te molesta tanto que te llame así- el otro no volteo a verlo –después de todo…- lo agarro de la barbilla para que volteara a verlo -…así empezó todo, mi lindo gato- y atrapo a Ren en un largo y apasionado beso.

Quería estar así con el Tao, cerca de él sintiendo las cosas maravillosas que lo hacía sentir el estar a su lado, quería demasiado a su chino un sentimiento mas allá, lo quería…lo amaba. Y Ren no se quedaba atrás, pues disfrutaba de la cercanía que se daban cada que podían y en efecto compartía ese sentimiento que el Usui también tenía.

Al separase ambos se recostaron sin disminuir el contacto que mantenían, pues seguían abrazados _(Ku: no piensen mal ¬¬) _

-Ren…-

-mmm…- volteo a verlo

-Te amo gato- sonrió ampliamente, el otro se sonrojó

-Igual yo…te amo baka ainu- se acercó más a él para juntar sus labios con los del Usui

* * *

-Anita, en serio no estoy haciendo nada por eso te llame- Yoh estaba en su cuarto, hablando por su teléfono celular con la rubia

_-Y que hay de tus amigos?-_

-Creo que la están pasando mejor que yo-

_-No están contigo?-_

-Pues, estamos en la misma casa…-

_-Yoh…-_

-Bueno, es que yo estoy en la planta baja, Ren y Horo-Horo creo que están en el cuarto de Ren y al parecer ya no bajaran-

_-Y los problemáticos?- _

-Hao y Lyserg? Están en el cuarto de mi hermano, yo los encerré n.n-

_-Que hiciste qué?-_

-Era lo mejor, así se podrán arreglar entre ellos dos jijiji, además hace rato se escuchaban reclamos pero ya pararon, espero que se hayan reconciliado-

_-Yoh- llamó la rubia_

-Si Anita-

_-Tus amigos son unos cerdos-_

-Anita, como crees, ellos no se atreverían a…al menos Horo-Horo y Ren claro que no pero…-

_-Sabes que tu hermanito si, verdad?-_

-Pero Lyserg…-

_-Yoh, por favor-_

-Un.n- la verdad Yoh no lo creía pero mejor no conversar de es con la rubia

_-Si dices que estas prácticamente solo, porque no vienes-_

-Está bien?-

_-Si, no es que no me divierta aquí con mi casa llena de personas que ni conozco- dijo sarcásticamente, la verdad era que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas pero que le iba a hacer_

-Entonces, ya voy- colgaron del otro lado, así que el también lo hizo

Al salir de su cuarto subió al segundo piso, pues se le había olvidado hacer algo y al terminar, vio a Koni bajando las escaleras también, ese gatito era raro, no lo había visto desde hace rato y siempre aparece después de la nada.

-Vigílalos bien- le dijo Yoh mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, refiriéndose a los que se encontraban en la planta alta. Para luego salir de la casa.

Había sido un día especial, raro, tuvo sus altas y sus bajas, pero al final todo resulto bien…de laguna forma ñ.n

* * *

**Kumaro**: puede que aquí termine, pero Daya tiene otro capítulo escrito como un extra que continua exactamente en el día siguiente pero lo quería subir el año pasado, ustedes saben el 31 pues es de año nuevo o algo relacionado con eso, si es tonto y ya le dije que es tonto y si se lo vuelvo a decir me va a golpear ¬¬, si, es muy agresiva en depresión y cuando se enoja, que bueno que las veces que se ha enojado las pueden contar con los dedos de una mano si no, no estuvieran vivos en este instante y si me escuchara decir esto igual yo en cinco segundos no lo estuviera. Bueno ya hay que dejar esto, la obligare a que suba el otro, dejen reviews por favor, que yo la obligare a leerlos para que le suban el ánimo, es una lata cuando se pone así ¬¬, sin más me voy, nos vemos a la próxima y dejen reviews o.ó

PD: para los que piensan que no soy real tengo una sorpresa LO SOY y pues que mas da, nos vemos luego


	13. Chapter 13

**Daya**: OOoola! se que ya paso un rato desde que dije que iba a subir, se que paso año nuevo, dia de reyes, medio mes, incluso ya entre a la escuela y yo ni mis luces soy una irresponsable u.u, pero es exactamente por la maldita escuela que no pude subir ¬¬ no es justo o.o! no quiero ir a la escuela, vamos conociendo apenas a los profesores y ya nos dejan trabajos para exponer, apenas son dos semanas! No exploten o.ó!

**Kumaro**: calmate dramatica ¬¬

**Daya**: yo no soy dramatica!

**Kumaro**: claro que lo eres y ademas se te va el tiempo y ni te das cuenta

**Daya**: pero para eso ya me compre una agenda-diario, porque lo admito a veces no se en que dia vivo u.u y tambien se que me deprimi pero no importa ya estoy bien :D y gracias por sus reviews son los mejores lectores XP

**Kumaro**: lo ves, ya te hacia falta porque de por si estas perdida y tambien bipolar uff!

**Daya**: Oye tambien apiadate de mi, sigo enferma, todo el maldito fin de semana estuve enferma de gripa y la muy rara de yo cada vez que le da gripa no puede ver con un ojo ademas que me llora, exacto, solo un ojo, es desesperante. Un niño en mi salon me dijo que mi magekyou sharingan me esta afectando y yo me quede con cara de WTF! Mi mamá lamentablemente sabe eso y no me deja ver tv ni estar en la computadora que porque eso me irrita mas la vista u.u ah! perdon mi carita estaba asi (TT.u)

**Kumaro**: creo que él y tu mamá tienen razon y si eres rara ¬¬

**Daya**: tu callate, mejor vamonos al fic que es a lo que se metieron a esta pagina, no?

**Kumaro**: si, si, pues aqui esta, comanselo si quieren ¬¬

**Daya**: no hay que ser groseros, despues de todo al menos lo siguen leyendo Un.n y soportando cada cosa que se me ocurre, ademas este creo que me quedo un poco largo, y por eso que no lo quise subir todo de una

**Kumaro**: al fic ¬¬

**Daya: **Ok al fic XD

* * *

**Extra**

**Parte 1**

Se revolvió en su cama un poco y semi abriendo los ojos enfocó él reloj de la pared, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, nunca había dormido tanto pues el era de las personas que se levantaban algo temprano. Se levantó recordando lo que paso la noche, en ese momento Ren se pregunto en donde estaba Horo-Horo así que salió de su cuarto y bajó, encontrándolo en la cocina.

-Horo, que estas haciendo?- preguntó Ren

-Cocinando n.n-

-Que? ¬¬-

-Crepas n.n-

-Que o.o?-

-Esto! Es bueno, comestible y ya deja de preguntar ¬¬-

-Uy perdón- dijo con sarcasmo el Tao –no sabia que sabias cocinar mejor que yo-

-Uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo n.n-

Después de esa corta platica, Horo-Horo termino de servir el desayuno y ambos se sentaron a la mesa disponiéndose a comer. Ren se sorprendió ya que esa comida si era de su agrado y nunca antes la había probado. Se lo iba a comentar al ainu pero no, si, su orgullo tocó a la puerta, aunque aun así fijó su mirada en el otro y vio que traía puesto uno de los collares que Jun les había dado, la parte blanca con la "R" negra para ser exactos. Eso le recordó que quería hablar con su hermana antes de que se fuera.

* * *

-Ah~- bostezó Lyserg, acababa de despertarse y ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero cuando trato de moverse algo se lo impidió así que se aventuró a separar sus parpados y fue entonces que recordó lo pasado la noche anterior.

-Oh, ya despertaste- le dijo Hao, el verde se sonrojó pues estaba muy pegado al pecho desnudo del otro ya que este lo tenia envuelto en un abrazo

-Eh…- no hallaba las palabras

O más bien no le salían las palabras para decirle al otro que quería lago de espacio. Pero no hubo necesidad de decírselo pues el pelilargo lo entendió, soltando el agarre y levantándose a buscar su camisa para ponérsela. Con todo lo que pasó la noche anterior se le había olvidado colocársela después de salir del baño. Lyserg nada mas se le quedo mirando, pues no se había fijado en que Hao tenía una muy buena figura, y al hacerlo se sonrojó aun mas, pues que hacia el pensando en ese tipo de cosas. El Asakura se dio cuenta de ello y no hizo otra cosa más que acercarse y plantarle un beso en los labios al peli verde, el cual ante tal contacto dio respingo para después corresponderle. Fue un poco largo y algo salvaje se podría decir, era un tipo nuevo de sensación para ambos.

-Hao…- habló el Diethel al separarse -…esto se me hace raro-

-El que?- contestó el otro

-Pues tu…y…yo- recordando que la noche anterior antes de dormir le había pedido ser su novio y él aceptó

-Porque cosa?-

-Es que…nadie se lo esperaría…ni yo me lo esperaría-

-Y eso está mal?- preguntó Hao sonriendo, el otro no le contestó –entonces déjalo ser n.n…porque hay que concentrarnos en ver cómo vamos a salir de aquí-

-Cierto…- no lo habían pensando, pero debían de buscar la manera. Yoh no les iba a querer abrir o más bien no esperaba que el Asakura menor estuviera ahí esperando para abrirles así que la mejor opción era forzar la puerta, pero con qué? Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada y se fijo en una bolsa de plástico que estaba sobre el escritorio –Hao, que hay ahí?-

-Eh…no es nada u/u- la verdad es que al otro se le hacía conocida dicha bolsa

-Que es ¬¬?- resignado el pelilargo decidió responderle

-Es una bolsa que traje de la feria en el cumpleaños del azulito ¬/¬- Lyserg no estaba preguntando exactamente eso, así que para comprobar el mismo que contenía dicha bolsa se levantó y fue a abrirla

-Que bonitos n.n- decía el verde a la vez que sacaba varios peluches de distintos tipos y todos muy pequeños

-Si los quieres, puedes quedártelos u/u- Lyserg volteo a ver al mayor –me los gane en los juegos así que a mí no me sirven de mucho, tómalos como regalo de navidad- dijo Hao volteando hacia otro lado

Estaba algo apenado, si, apenado, pues recordaba que en ninguno de esos juegos había tenido muy buena puntuación por lo distraído que estaba, con su cabeza pensando en otra persona, consiguiendo puros premios de diminuto tamaño.

-Gracias n.n- le sonrió, si eso era raro, nunca le había sonreído a Hao pero ahora lo hacía por el sentimiento que compartía con él

-Si, pues ¬/¬…- quiso concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera el ingles, ya se había avergonzado demasiado –vamos a ver si se puede abrir…- dijo acercándose a la puerta pero se detuvo al ver algo en el suelo que al juntar vio que era una nota _(Da: como abundan las notas en este fic) (Ku: si, si pero ahora cállate, vamos a ver que dice la nota):_

_En mi defensa solo digo que fue idea de Ren y que según él le dice a Hao que "la apuesta esta pagada", no sé que quiso decir con eso pero yo no tengo la culpa_

_Yoh_

_PD: la puerta está abierta desde la noche n.n _

A Hao se le formó un tic en el ojo, estaba bien, primero iría por su hermano y después tras Ren. Abrió la puerta como si nada y salió dirigiéndose al cuarto de su gemelo, Lyserg, después de leer la nota le siguió con todo y un peluche en mano. Al llegar a la planta baja…

-Yoh! Abre la puerta!- no le contestaron así que abrió y entro a la habitación seguido del peli verde, para ver a nadie dentro.

Los otros dos que estaban desayunando, guiados por el alboroto que se escuchaba se dirigieron a donde ellos. Dentro de la habitación del Asakura menor, el mayor se preguntaba en donde rayos estaba su hermano, y al ver al azul y al ojidorado entrar al cuarto decidió cuestionárselos (?)

-Donde esta Yoh?- si, sin rodeos y al punto

-Esta mañana habló muy temprano por teléfono- mencionó Horo-Horo, ya que esa llamada lo había despertado y decidió contestar antes que alguien más se levantara, aunque después ya no se pudo dormir –dijo que anoche fue a casa de Anna, que se quedó allá y te vería en la casa de ustedes- Hao se frustró un poco, desahogándose al aventarle una almohada al ainu, que no llegó a pegarle ya que este la esquivó y se escondió tras de Ren –Oye! Porque me atacas, yo no tengo la culpa-

-Hmp- fue su única contestación hacia el peli azul para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la habitación pero deteniéndose ante el Tao –no le metas ideas en la cabeza a mi hermano- Ren comprendió al instante de que hablaba

-Así que Yoh lo hizo anoche, eh?- dijo con su semblante de superioridad mirando al pelilargo y luego al Diethel, el cual se sonrojó y el primero solo atinó a fruncir el ceño –Pero ahora no me vengas con que te molesto, verdad? Porque no fue así incluso…salió algo bueno de eso, no?- si, Lyserg estaba al rojo vivo y Hao solo salió del cuarto.

Horo-Horo no entendió ni la mitad de lo que dijeron y mucho menos lo que paso, salió de su escondite y volteo a ver al peli verde que al parecer tenía que ver con la conversación y no había hablado al respecto pero se fijo en otra cosa, en que dicho chico traía un peluche en sus manos

-Lyserg que es eso?- señaló el ainu al peluche

-Ah…eh…esto…pues es…es un conejo- Ren volteo a ver al verde por la respuesta tan atropellada que había dado, con la cual Horo no quedo satisfecho

-Lyserg no me refiero a eso Un.n, sino de donde lo sacaste?- preguntó una vez mas Horo

-Pues…- sabia que se los tenía que decir, de todas maneras Ren al parecer ya estaba enterado en parte de la situación, así que no iba a servir ocultarlo –Es…es un regalo que me dio Hao u/u-

-En serio o.o?- el Usui no lo creía

-Si u/u- contestó el verde, ahí fue cuando a Horo se imagino lo que había pasado

-Entonces tu y él…?-

-u/u- asintió

-El y tu…?-

-u/u- volvió a asentir

-Como? Cuando? Donde?-

-Es que Yoh nos encerró a Hao y a mi anoche en el cuarto de Hao y pues…platicamos y…u/u-

-Que bien nOn-

-Si, bien- intervino el Tao –pero a celebrar a otro lado que yo quiero terminar mi desayuno ¬¬- con eso se dirigió al comedor a proponerse hacer lo que había dicho.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, estando en la sala viendo televisión, Ren se fijó en su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje sin leer de su hermana, al abrirlo le decía que ese mismo día se iría de Japón , que su vuelo saldría a la una de la tarde. El Tao quería verla y despedirse correctamente de ella, observo la hora y eran cerca de las once y media, tenía algo de tiempo pero mejor irse ya.

-Horo, voy a salir-le dijo a su pareja el Tao, la cual se encontraba a su lado

-Que? A dónde vas?- preguntó el ainu algo sorprendido por el comentario que hizo el ojidorado de la nada

-Quiero ver a Jun- el otro no entendió muy bien todavía pero…

-Te acompaño entonces-

-Bien, vámonos- tal vez ir los dos juntos era mejor, así que salieron de casa olvidándose por completo que Hao y Lyserg seguían en ella, pero bueno…

El viaje al aeropuerto, que ellos eligieron, era algo tardado pero pues tal vez el mejor ya que si pedían un taxi no sabían que tal iba a estar el trafico de camino para allá. Así que tomaron el subterráneo, los dejaba a un poco más de cinco cuadras del aeropuerto y mas aparte ver donde se encontraba la Tao en el establecimiento, en el camino Ren le dijo sobre el mensaje de texto al ainu y él porque quería hablar con su hermana.

Al llegar eran pasadas de las doce, buscaron el vuelo en la tabla que se tenía a la vista y efectivamente el próximo salía a la una y todavía no habían abordado, así que empezaron a buscar en la zona donde la gente suele esperar a que los llamen para su vuelo pero no la encontraron. A Ren se le hizo extraño pues su hermana era muy puntual en ese tipo de cosas.

-Crees que se haya ido en otro vuelo?- preguntó el ainu algo desanimado

-No lo sé, tal vez me habría avisado…- aunque la verdad era que no estaba seguro

-Se les ofrece algo jóvenes- les dijo una señorita de las que atendía la recepción algo indecisa y también notaron que un guardia de seguridad los veía con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque igual ellos tenían la culpa, pues como no iba a llamar la atención una pareja de adolescentes con rasgos físicos bastante llamativos que andaba de un lado a otro por todo el establecimiento del aeropuerto

-No, nada- le contestó finalmente Ren con un tono por demás cortante, el ainu sabía que eso no iba a ayudar

-Solo estamos buscando a un familiar ñ.n- agregó Horo

-A quien están buscando?- preguntó ahora otra persona tras de ellos. Ren obvio conocía esa voz

-Jun…- se volteo a verla, y la joven que se había acercado se retiro al ver que era cierto lo que dijeron

-Ren…supongo que viniste a despedirte- el mencionado volteo su rostro hacia otro lado, estaba algo apenado

-Es que no quería que las cosas se quedaran así después de que Horo-Horo me explicó…- se sonrojó un poco volteando a ver al peli azul a su lado –quiero disculparme hermana, por salirme de control con las palabras que dije y…-

-No importa ya Ren- le interrumpió Jun envolviendo al Tao con sus brazos –acepto tus disculpas n.n, aunque de todas formas sé que no fue tu intención, eres mi hermano y conozco tu temperamento…y vaya que temperamento- el azul rio un poco por lo de temperamento, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la Tao –y Horo-Horo- le llamo la atención –créeme que si le haces el mas mínimo daño a mi hermano por muy leve que sea, me lo llevare conmigo y no lo vuelves a ver o.Ó- esas palabras hicieron que le dieran escalofríos en la espalda al Usui por la forma en que lo dijo, tan amenazantemente (?)

-Jun ¬¬- habló Ren –no andes inventando cosas u.u- la Tao se echo a reír como si le hubiese gastado una pequeña broma a Horo-Horo

-Claro que no te llevaría nOn- dijo Jun abrazándolos ahora a ambos –nunca contra tu voluntad y sin tu pareja- Horo y Ren se sonrojaron ante el comentario, Jun aprovecho para reír un poco mas hasta que escuchó el aviso de abordaje de su avión _(Da: ustedes saben, esos que dicen "pasajeros con destino a China favor de abordar por la número 119. Gracias" y lo repiten, o algo así XD)_

-Creo que te tienes que ir- le dijo el chino a su hermana

-Si eso creo…-

-No te preocupes Jun, yo lo cuidare bien- dijo Horo sonriendo con animo

-Hazlo n.n-

-Hermana, cuando volverás a visitarme?-

-No sé, pero ten por seguro que lo hare y la próxima vez les traeré muchos regalos y los llevare a todos de vacaciones conmigo nOn-

-Aja U¬¬- Ren no se imaginaba unas vacaciones con ella y sus amigos (porque ese todos incluía a Hao, Lyserg e Yoh)

-Bueno, me voy- se despidió revolviéndole el cabello a ambos

-Adiós-

-Hasta luego nOn- se despidieron agitando la mano hasta que ella se fue y se perdió entre la gente

-Oye Ren, volvemos a casa-

-Vamos- dijo el chino empezando a andar rumbo a la salida seguido del Usui

Para cuando llegaron a casa, Hao y Lyserg no estaban, después se enteraron por una llamada de Yoh que estaban en la casa Asakura, y si, Hao había querido atentar contra la vida de su gemelo pero Anna estaba ahí así que no pudo hacer nada.

* * *

Paso el resto del día rápido al igual que el fin de semana, Horo-Horo se la paso todo el tiempo con Ren. Y fue exactamente el martes de esa semana el día en que los hermanos Asakura los invitaron a comer a su casa, aunque más bien fue Yoh el de la idea apoyado por Lyserg _(Da: siempre ellos dos XD) _para que ese día incluso fuera Anna.

Hao, Yoh y Horo-Horo se encontraban en la cocina, los padres de los dos primeros no estaban así que nada más se encontraban ellos, Lyserg y Ren habían salido a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban y Anna, como bien se le conoce, estaba en la sala viendo televisión sin mover un musculo. Esa reunión era la primera vez en la que el Usui y la rubia se veían, aunque la primera impresión fue algo…inesperada.

_Flash back_

_Horo-Horo y Ren acababan de llegar a la casa de Yoh y al entrar se dirigieron a la sala, donde se encontraba una rubia viendo televisión súper concentrada y con una mirada de pocos amigos. El gemelo menor se acercó a Horo…_

_-Ella es Anna n.n- el azul se quedo viéndola, así que esa era la novia de Yoh, tenía que admitirlo, no era nada fea_

_-Es muy bonita n.n- dijo en son de cumplido, pero en vez de recibir contestación recibió una mirada asesina de la rubia, que por las descripciones que le había dado Yoh a ella reconoció al tipo de azul al instante_

_-Este idiota es el novio de Ren- dijo secamente, el Tao conocía por demás el carácter de la rubia así que esperaba algo pero Horo-Horo, bueno…_

_-A quien le llamas idiota!- _

_-A ti, a quien más Hoto-Hoto- la verdad es que no lo hizo intencional, simplemente se le había olvidado cómo le dijo Yoh que se llamaba (o tal vez no?) Además había algo en ese chico que a la rubia se le hacía conocido, aunque ahorita que lo pensaba, en su internado había una "niña" con los mismos rasgos físicos del Usui y que a su parecer era demasiado escandalosa_

_-Es Horo-Horo!- le interrumpió los pensamientos a la rubia estando a punto de gritar otra sandez, pero Ren intervino haciéndolo callar con una mano y tomando el la palabra_

_-Hola Anna, cuánto tiempo sin verte ¬¬- con su porte normal_

_-Claro ¬¬- le contestó la rubís devolviendo la mirada al televisor y concentrándose de nuevo en ello_

_Mientras tanto Horo estaba haciendo un berrinche interior, en definitiva ahora estaba de acuerdo con Hao, esa tal Anna era una bruja. Anna volteo a verlo con una mirada furtiva, al ainu le parecía como si le hubiera leído la mente, le dio algo de miedo y se fue a esconder a la cocina._

_Fin Flash Back _

Seh, que forma de conocer a alguien

En este momento el Usui y los gemelos se estaban encargando de preparar lo que sería la comida, algo mixta para el gusto de todos, cuál era el motivo? Ninguno en particular, solo querían pasar un rato agradable y perder el tiempo.

Pero fuera de todo eso había algo ahí que estaba sacando de quicio al gemelo mayor en esos instantes, y es que su queridísimo hermano no había parado de reírse con esa risita tan desesperante en él. Y aunque nadie hablara y solo se escuchara la televisión de la sala con los típicos programas de la rubia que no daban gracia, el menor Asakura seguía riendo, de por si no pudo vengarse como él lo había planeado. Estaba a punto de lanzarle el cuchillo que tenía en las manos cuando Horo-Horo habló

-Yoh, de que tanto te ríes?- pues a él más que enfadarle, le intrigaba el porqué de tanta risita

-Pues la verdad…- dejo de reír para contestar, Yoh – es que todavía no puedo creer que el plan de Ren haya funcionado-

Ahora si Hao sintió eso como una burla, estaba a punto de lanzar ese objeto corto-punzante cuando el control del televisor le llego de lleno en la cara haciendo que soltara el cuchillo, volteó a la sala, que era separada solo por un desayunador de la cocina, para darse cuenta de que la rubia no estaba pero el televisor seguía encendido en señal de que volvería. Los otros dos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido, aunque Yoh no le tomo importancia ya estaba acostumbrado, Horo-Horo quiso hablar al respecto pues Anna le recordaba extrañamente a Ren y no quería averiguar si tenían el mismo carácter

-Oye Yoh…y que piensan hacer ustedes para fin de año?- preguntó el peli azul para dejar lo otro de lado

-No sé, nuestros padres quizá vuelvan mañana- le contestó Yoh –tal vez algo, tal vez nada, aunque más bien es pregunta seria para ti n.n-

-Eh? Porque lo dices?-

-Porque el primer día de enero es el cumpleaños de Ren-

-En serio?-

-Si n.n, que día para cumplir años no?-

-Seh…-contestó solamente el ainu

-Ah! Pásame ese tazón- le dijo Yoh

-Este?- el otro asintió y el ainu se lo dio

Ya no hablaron del tema, ya que después de eso llegaron los dos faltantes y se dispusieron a comer. La plática durante la comida fue amena, luego de ella, conversaron un poco mas viendo el televisor todos juntos. Ahí fue donde Horo-Horo se dio cuenta de que si, Anna era algo parecida a Ren en cuanto a carácter pero igual tenían diferencias, y por tales diferencias era por lo cual él comprendía al Tao. Esa era una de las cosas que adoraba de su chino, el poder entenderlo aunque no fuera un libro abierto.

* * *

Ese día Horo-Horo durmió en su propia casa, cosa que era extraña pues era más común que durmiera en la de Ren, como últimamente lo hacía. Esa noche fue la excepción, ya que el joven Usui estuvo pensando un rato sobre lo que le había dicho Yoh sobre el cumpleaños de Ren y preguntándose, porque su chino no lo había mencionado si la fecha estaba cerca? Aunque eso ya no importaba, lo que si le importaba era que ya lo sabía y quería darle algo. Ren le había regalado algo en su propio día y vaya que regalo, nunca le había agradecido tanto a una persona por darle algo y nunca iba a terminar de agradecérselo, pues se notó que el Tao se esmeró para pensar en algo que le gustara y de igual manera que tan bien lo conocía.

Sonrió ante tales recuerdos, él no tenía mucho dinero y además quería algo con lo que el Tao supiera cuanto le amaba, así que se puso a pensar…y pensó…y pensó…y pensó…y ya casi se queda dormido cuando se le vino algo a la mente, pero…había un problema en ello pues no sabía cómo hacer aquello y tendría que pedir asesoría de alguien. Veamos: Yoh…no, no puede saber de eso; Anna…era mujer y eso era un punto a su favor pero apenas la conocía y ya le tenía algo de miedo así que no; Hao…Ja! Seh claro, le iba a preguntar de eso a él ¬¬ (descartado automáticamente); Lyserg…tal vez podría saber algo, después de todo era su última opción.

Busco el número de teléfono de la casa de este ultimo entre los de sus amigos (no pregunten cuando ni donde los obtuvo) Intuyó que el peli verde estaría en su propia casa ya que los padres de los gemelos llegarían al otro día, así que el verde no se quedaría allí esa noche. Marcó y al tercer tono le contestaron…

-Hola?- saludaron del otro lado

-Hola, Lyserg?-

-Si? Horo-Horo?-

-Así es ñ.n-

-Que hay, a que se debe tu llamada a estas horas n.n?- la verdad era que el Usui no se había fijado en la hora y cuando volteo al reloj eran más de las diez de la noche

-Ah! Perdón por llamarte tan tarde Un.n- se disculpó el azul, realmente había pensado demasiado

-No importa, además mi madre va a llegar de Inglaterra mas noche así que la voy a esperar despierto n.n- Lyserg siempre tan amable –dime, que se te ofrece?-

-Pues quería que me ayudaras con lo que le voy a regalar a Ren…- Horo le dijo lo que tenía planeado darle -…y quería saber si tu sabias como hacer eso-

-Pues no, pero a mi mamá le encanta ese tipo de cosas y como ya te dije llegara hoy, si quieres puedes venir mañana a que te enseñe-

-En serio? No hay problema?-

-Claro que no, a mi mamá le gustará- pues Lyserg sabía que su progenitora hacia eso para su papá cada vez que tenía tiempo, a él no porque no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de cosas

-Oye, una pregunta-

-Si?-

-Ustedes alguna vez le han regalado algo a Ren?-

-Pues la verdad…no-

-Eh…porque?-

-Es que…bueno, te contare. Al principio cuando nos hicimos amigos y todo eso- empezó a explicarle Lyserg –los tres no sabíamos que día había nacido Ren, solo decía que era un día en vacaciones pero tampoco nos decía en cuales si invierno o verano- Horo rio para sus adentros, por supuesto que era en invierno, luego el verde continúo –después cuando conocimos a Jun, ella fue la que nos dijo el día exacto, pero cuando Ren de enteró que le queríamos regalar algo nos advirtió que no le diéramos nada. Para esos momentos ya conocíamos su carácter así que no quisimos hacerlo enojar, pero hasta estos días no se la razón de porque no quiere algo-

-Ah…-

-Aunque creo que si ese presente es de tu parte, tal vez le agrade n.n-

-Si, tal vez pero…bien nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta mañana- y el verde colgó

Horo-Horo, al dejar al teléfono en su lugar, se tumbó en su cama y se puso a pensar en que cosa no le había dicho Ren acerca de su cumpleaños como para no querer que le regalaran algo. El suyo propio tampoco fue siempre un buen día, cosa que ya no será así, pero eso ya todos lo sabían, y algo le decía que a pesar de la apariencia fría del Tao, algunas cosas si le afectaran como para no decirlas. El conocía a su chinito y no quería verlo sentirse mal, así que ya le preguntaría al respecto, pero después ya que al día siguiente tenía algo que hacer.

* * *

Se levantó como eso de las ocho y algo casi nueve, desayunó, le dio de comer a Koni y se fue junto con él a ver la televisión a la sala durante casi dos horas. Alto! A Ren se le hizo extraño , ahí le faltaba algo o más bien alguien, era casi mediodía y no había visto a Horo-Horo por ahí, era una de dos: o se había quedado dormido (la más posible) o le había pasado algo, con lo baka que era ¬¬. Aunque también existía la opción de que estuviera haciendo otra cosa. Quiso llamarle pero su orgullo se lo impidió, mejor esperaría a que él le llamara, aunque después de todo tampoco era que debieran estar los dos juntos todo el tiempo incluso si son novios, verdad? Verdad?

Está bien, mejor para despejarse decidió sacar a su mascota a dar un paseo, hace cuanto que no lo hacía? Quién sabe, pero no era que el gatito no saliera siempre por su cuenta, solo que esta vez Ren lo llevaría con su correa acompañándolo. Tal vez en esta ocasión caminarían por más lugares que nada más alrededor del vecindario, así que mejor llevó un poco de dinero para cualquier gasto y su celular encendido por si el ainu decidía dar señales de vida. Salió de su casa y vio que la de Horo-Horo estaba completamente cerrada como si hubiera nadie, no le tomo importancia, no le quiso dar importancia y continuo con su paseo.

Koni se veía mas que encantado con esa salida, parecía divertirse por los brinquitos que daba, eso hacia a Ren feliz de alguna forma. Después de un rato, increíblemente llegaron caminando hasta el centro y luego de recorrerlo un poco el Tao se cansó así que se dirigió a la plaza para ocupar una de las mesas que había por allí, miró su celular, ya pasaba de mediodía así que, porque no comer temprano? Amarro a Koni a la mesa, pues estas estaban pegadas al suelo, y fue a comprar algo de comida china para después compartirla con su mascota.

Al terminar de comer se propuso regresar a casa por otro camino, el cual pasaba por el parque en el que Horo-Horo solía ir a practicar skate, el ainu había mejorado bastante pues la última vez que lo vio hacerlo fue el fin de semana y ya lo dominaba por completo. Y hablando del peli azul, no había pensado en él desde la mañana, en definitiva esa salida si lo distrajo y ya estaba algo cansado al igual que Koni, así que tomo al gatito en brazos para luego dirigirse a su hogar y darse un baño. Ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada solo estar en su casa perdiendo el tiempo planeando dormirse…después.

* * *

-Nos vemos mañana Horo-Horo n.n- se despidió el Diethel

-Si, hasta mañana ñ.n- se despidió el ainu, había pasado todo el día ahí en casa del verde.

Bueno si se le podía llamar así, pues se había levantado demasiado tarde como siempre, desayunó algo rápido y fue a la casa del otro, ahí la mamá del peli verde se veía…emocionada? Tal vez si le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas aunque para él era algo raro y nuevo, aunque quien sabe quizá le sirva para en un futuro…nah. Incluso lo invitaron a quedarse a comer para después seguir enseñándole el cómo hacer su regalo. Solo digamos que terminó yéndose de ahí muy entrada la tarde.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que ir directo a la casa de Ren en vez de la suya. Al llegar, tocó el timbre y nadie le contestó, lo volvió a tocar pero esta vez salió Koni con las llaves en la boca, Horo pensó que a lo mejor Ren no quería salir a abrirle y mandó a su mascota así que tomó las llaves través de la reja para poder abrir, cerrando al entrar.

Siguió a Koni hasta la sala de la casa, ahí encontró a Ren plácidamente durmiendo? Pues si, estaba dormido en el sillón con la televisión encendida, se veía tan en paz y calmado en ese estado que no quiso despertarlo tal vez lo mejor era irse y dejarlo descansar. Pero el pequeño gato de Ren se le adelantó subiéndose encima de su amo despertándolo en el acto.

-Koni…- apenas dijo el Tao abriendo poco a poco los ojos, pues sentía el peso de su mascota arriba suyo, bostezó y por fin se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a él –Horo-Horo…que…? como entraste?-

-Pues…- se sentó en el sofá al lado de Ren –fue Koni el que me dejo entrar- le contestó el ainu sonriendo

-Que?-

-Bueno, el me dio las llaves para poder abrir pero yo no sé las pedí- Ren miró al neko, este nunca había hecho algo similar, en definitiva su gatito era especial

-Oye, donde estuviste?- preguntó el Tao, eso era algo inusual, que él tuviera curiosidad alguna

-Porque? Estuviste preocupado por mi? nOn- dijo Horo abrazando a su novio

-Hoto ¬¬-

-Está bien pues, fui a la casa de Lyserg-

-De Lyserg?-

-Si, tenía que…- en ese omento se detuvo, el ainu no podía decirle eso a Ren, arruinaría la sorpresa –tenía que…hacer algo Un.n- el ainu no sabía mentir y lo que había hecho era más como decir la verdad incompletamente

-Aja ¬¬- Ren sabía que había algo que Horo no le había dicho, pero no importaba podía sacárselo cuando fuera pues sabía que al peli azul no le gustaba ocultarle algo.

-Ren, y tú que hiciste durante todo el día?- cambió de tema el Usui para evitar preguntas

-Pues, saque a pasear a Koni-

-Todo el día?-

-Si, fuimos al centro, comimos allá, pase por el parque y…aquí estoy-

-o.o No te cansas de caminar?-

-Claro que no, si me cansara tan fácilmente no tendría condición física ¬¬-

-Un.n Bueno…pero, es que acaso hacías eso todos los días?-

-Como?-

-O sea, antes de siquiera hablarnos, que hacías? Salías con Yoh y los demás, sacabas a pasear a Koni o simplemente te quedabas aquí en tu casa?- a Ren se le hizo extraña la pregunta pero sabía lo curioso que era Horo así que igual le contestó

-Pues, un poco de esas tres, pero más me quedaba aquí, no…me gusta salir demasiado- y eso era cierto, solo que al tener a su mascota era como responsabilidad sacarlo a pasear de vez en cuando, e igualmente teniendo a sus amigos que lo sacaban aunque él no quisiera ¬¬

-Y tú que hacías?-

-Pues yo…salía a practicar skate casi diario, no tenía amigos con los cuales salir…- Ren solo miró al otro con una interrogante en el rostro –es que…- continuó Horo –no me hablaban muchos, y otros simplemente no se me acercaban por…el color de mi cabello Un.n, tu sabes…prejuicios. Pero fue entonces que llegó Yoh y pues ahora soy muy feliz- Horo-Horo estrechó más al Tao entre sus brazos

Ren solo se sonrojó recordando que él fue quien no dejaba de mirarlo y eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Yoh para hablar con el Usui para que después se conocieran mejor y el resto es historia.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Ren se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para ver que iban a desayunar. El peli azul de había quedado a dormir esa noche pero en cuanto despertó, un rato después que el Tao, empezó a preguntar por la hora , el chino le dijo que eran casi las once de la mañana (tarde para él) el Usui al escuchar esto quiso salir de la casa (simuladamente) diciendo que tenía algo que hacer. A Ren le extrañó demasiado ese comportamiento

-Horo, a donde vas?- alcanzó a decirle

-A casa de Ly…eh…ah…adiós- y se fue

Ahora si Ren quería saber que era lo que traía entre manos el ainu, cuando lo volviera a ver lo acosaría con preguntas si era necesario para poder sacarle todo, pero mientras tanto decidió (por alguna razón) darle una limpiada a su casa.

Si, era raro que él se pusiera a limpiar porque de todas maneras su casa no se ensuciaba mucho y solo aseaba la planta baja y su propio cuarto, de las demás habitaciones se encargaban sus respectivos ocupantes (esa era una de las condiciones para quedarse cuando quisieran). Por los cuartos de Hao y Lyserg no se preocupaba ellos las mantenían…presentables, Horo-Horo no usaba la suya…e Yoh…una que otra cosa fuera de su lugar…nada mas…

Empezó abajo limpiando por la cocina, que por cierto terminó rápido al igual que toda esa planta. Subió a su habitación, no había mucho que limpiar solo el cuarto en general y su guardarropa, que estaba detrás de una puerta en la pared. Este ultimo casi no lo aseaba pues tenía poca ropa para tan grande espacio y no se ensuciaba mucho que digamos, entonces decidió esta vez hacerlo. Cuando acabó se fijó en el estante que había en la parte superior del guardarropa, en este había un montón de cajas que siempre vio pero nunca le había dado la suficiente curiosidad como para abrirlas solo las limpiaba por encima, pero como en ese momento no tenía mucho que hacer decidió ver que contenían.

Las bajó una por una y al abrirlas pudo ver que traían dentro algo de ropa pero eran prendas pequeñas, es decir, para niños pequeños y una que otra le parecía conocida. Siguió sacando y explorando más pero no encontró otra cosa más otra gran cantidad de ropa y un pequeño álbum fotográfico, el cual hojeo rápido fijándose en cada una de las imágenes que pasaban.

Una variedad de emociones, algo negativas afloraron en él, pues según parecía ese era un álbum de sus primeros años de vida, de seguro eran puras fotos tomadas por Jun. Lo miró con más calma ya que ese pequeño librito se dividía ordenadamente por años. En el primer apartado había fotos de él como bebé vestido de distinta forma y tomada de diferentes ángulos, intuyó que si era Jun la que las tomó habría solo imágenes de ese tipo así que para que verlas todas. Pensaba devolverlo a donde estaba pero al darle un vistazo a las páginas de los dos años pudo distinguir unas fotos muy peculiares. Volvió a esa página y vio la primera imagen.

Había dos niños en ella, uno que parecía enojado, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados; y el otro lucia una gran sonrisa, era un poco más alto que el otro, parecía alegre con una mano levantada y una corta cabellera celeste. Observó varias imágenes de los mismos dos pequeños, en algunas aparecían sentados o uno abrazando a otro, en una el más alto aparecía haciendo un puchero agarrándose la cabeza y el otro viéndolo con una sonrisa. Al tao le dio gracia esta última imagen pero pronto se acabaron las fotos de esos dos, y en los siguientes años fueron disminuyendo las imágenes, con puras fotos de él, hasta que en el apartado de los cinco años solo había una fotografía familiar; esa si la recordaba, la habían tomado pocos días antes de que sus padres regresaran a China y él se quedara solo.

Cerró el álbum, guardó toda la ropa que había sacado y subió las cajas a su lugar, después le preguntaría a su hermana acerca de lo que acababa de ver.

Ding Dong!

Alguien estaba tocando el timbre de su casa, se le hizo extraño pues nadie iba a su hogar sin avisar antes y no pensó que fuera Horo-Horo, ya que había salido muy apurado en la mañana, si era un vendedor le iba a cortar el cuello (pues el Tao los odiaba) Bajó y abrió la puerta…

-Hola! n.n!-

-Yoh?-

-Pues si…Un.n-

-Que haces aquí?-

-Perdón si interrumpí algo Ren, pero…-

-No importa, pasa u.u, a que te refieres con interrumpir?-

-No está Horo-Horo aquí n.n?- preguntó Yoh entrando

-No ¬¬-

-Ah…entonces no es nada-

-Y por que viniste?- cuestionó ahora Ren

-Ren no me quiere aquí TT^TT-

-Yoh solo contesta ¬¬-

-Es que solo piensa que me estas ahorrando algo de dolor-

-Porque?-

-Es que increíblemente Anna se fue a visitar a unos familiares y mamá y papá fueron a visitar a los abuelos y…-

-Y te quedaste solo con Hao u.ú-

-Si eres buen amigo me dejaras esconderme aquí- dijo Yoh ya estando ambos en la sala

-Si Hao viene no voy a intervenir y limpia un poco tu cuarto- le contestó Ren para entrar a la cocina.

El día pasó normal, Ren bañó a Koni, le dio de comer y el mismo perdió el tiempo en muchas cosas, e Yoh, bueno…tal vez tenía algo mas desordenada esa habitación de lo que pensaba. En la tarde casi noche, Yoh salió de la habitación por algo a la cocina y cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto de nuevo Ren, que estaba en la sala viendo televisión, lo detuvo

-Yoh- llamó el Tao

-Si n.n?-

-No…no viste a Horo en la mañana?-

-Pues no, porque? Te preocupa n.n?-

-¬/¬- Ren se quedo callado tratando de decir que no con un gran si en su rostro

-Sabes creo que Hao mencionó algo…no olvídalo-

-Hao?-

-Si, dijo algo de Horo-Horo y Lyserg-

-Ah…-

Yoh entró al cuarto dejando a Ren algo pensativo.

Que después ya no quiso saber nada más del tema y se fue a su habitación a dormir

A la mañana siguiente cuando se levantó fue a prepararse el almuerzo, Yoh todavía debía estar dormido, así que desayunó solo, aunque bueno, siempre con la compañía de Koni. Terminando de lavar los platos, Ren se propuso ir a su cuarto pero el teléfono empezó a sonar, así que lo contestó en la sala

-Hola?- se sentó en el sillón y Koni saltó a sus piernas

_-Feliz cumpleaños Ren!-_

-Jun?-

_-Si, sé que me adelante pero tenía que felicitarte ya nOn-_

-Gracias- mencionó el Tao con algo de tristeza

_-De nada, pero sabes que yo siempre lo hago n.n-_

-Si…pero porque…?-

-…_ahorita y no mañana? Es que voy a viajar dos días por un área del mar en la que no me podre comunicar u.u, y quería decírtelo antes pero no te preocupes mi regalo si llegara a tiempo n.n_- Ren sonrió para si, su hermana siempre se esforzaba por complacerlo en cosas que él no pedía –_Ren?_-

-Si?-

_-No, nada. Es que te quedaste muy callado-_

-No, es que…Jun te quiero preguntar algo-

_-Dime-_

-Ayer cuando limpiaba mi guardarropa, abrí unas cajas y encontré un álbum fotográfico de cuando era más pequeño-

_-Ah…y que pasa?-_

-Es que en el apartado de dos años, los dos niños…?-

_-Tu y el pequeño Horito-_

-Pequeño Horito o.o?-

_-Si te acuerdas que su padres le decían así, verdad?-_

-Pues si, pero…- ya antes lo había llamado así y no entendía porque sabía que los padres de Horo-Horo llamaran así al peli azul si se supone que no conocía nada de la vida personal del ainu hasta que se hablaron en la escuela y sucedió…lo que tenía que suceder.

_-Te acuerdas de Horo-Horo cuando era pequeño-_

-Pues en las fotos…-

-_Esas imágenes yo las tome cuando tu y él jugaban juntos a los dos años…pensé que te acordabas, que por eso él y tu…y tu cumpleaños_…-

-Que tiene que ver él con ese día?- no entendía nada. Sabía perfectamente que su hermana estaba consciente de que a él no le gustaba celebrar su día desde hace tiempo, aunque a ella no le reclamaba nada, es decir, era Jun. Pero siempre que se preguntaba a si mismo porque el desprecio que tenia a tal fecha simplemente le surgía un sentimiento de rencor, por el cual ya no indagaba más en su mente

-_No lo recuerdas Ren? Claro que no lo recuerdas_- Se contestó ella misma –_eras muy pequeño para acordarte de eso-_

-De que Jun?- cuestionó Ren algo serio

-_Pues…cuando eras más pequeño y yo todavía estaba contigo siempre, me gustaba tomarte fotos. No salíamos de casa, pero después de que cumpliste los dos años empecé a sacarte y fue cuando vimos que había otro niño de tu edad que vivía en la misma calle_- el Tao escuchaba atento a lo que su hermana le decía pues le parecía imposible creer que esa parte de su vida no la recordara, aunque era comprensible por tan corta edad –_Después te empecé a sacar de casa casi todos los días y mientras tu jugabas con él yo les sacaba fotografías, quería tener buenos recuerdos para ti pero…-_

_**Flash Back**_

_Para esos tiempos, dos pequeños, uno ojidorado y el otro peli azul, se habían vueltos amigos (con su típica relación tsundere)_

_Esa mañana era exactamente primero de enero y a pesar de ser un di festivo en la casa Tao, en esta no se observaban muy bien las cosas._

_-Porque no?- preguntaba un muy pequeño niño_

_-En esta familia el día en que se nace es muy importante, así que debemos…-_

_-No! Yo quiero salir!-hacia escándalo el infante de cabello oscuro. La razón era simple, él quería salir a jugar como cualquier otro día, pero sus padres no lo dejaban, le decían que se haría lo habitual: una aburrida cena familiar. Incluso le llegaron a decir que no tenia porque seguir viendo al pequeño peli azul todas las tardes, esto lo hacía enfadar._

_-No podemos dejarte hacer eso- le decía una mujer_

_-Es mi cumpleaños! Mío!-_

_-Y exactamente por eso vas a hacer lo que se hace en esta fecha!- hablo fuerte el padre_

_-No!- gritó el niño haciendo ya un berrinche_

_-Ren, los abuelos vienen desde China a visitarte por hoy y te traerán regalos- trató de calmar la madre a su pequeño_

_-Si Ren- le dijo su hermana –no querrás poner tristes a los abuelos-_

_-No quiero nada, no me importa!-_

_-Mas vale que cuides tu vocabulario- le advirtió el mayor_

_-No Me Importa!- le gritó Ren a su padre y a los cuatro vientos para después subir inmediatamente a su cuarto y quedarse ahí todo el día._

_No quería una cena familiar, el solo quería pasar el rato junto con el otro pequeño que había conocido hace meses, le era entretenido estar con él. Pero lamentablemente desde ese día no lo dejaron salir más y se fue olvidado poco a poco de lo pasado en sus primeros años de vida haciéndose a la idea de no querer festejar su cumpleaños y ni que le regalaran nada._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Daya: **aqui llega n.n tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible. Dije tratare, soy humana (una muy distraida) y aparte estudiante TToTT

**Kumaro**: no, ya, en serio, deja de dramatizar, nadie te la cree ojo sharingan

**Daya**: no me digas asi, y no estoy dramatizando, o que, me vas a decir que no es cierto lo que dije

**Kumaro**: claro que lo es, aunque lo de humana no estoy tan seguro ¬¬

**Daya**: callate o no vives para contarlo o.ó

**Kumaro**: Ay, aja

**Daya**: ¬¬ cambiando de tema me gustaria que me dijeran que tal escribo, tanto la trama como la forma de escribir, aunque se que me falla en los acentos y los signos ¡! ¿?, pero si me gustaria escuhar su opinion, o mas bien leerla o.o?

**Kumaro**: ya me quiero dormir -o-

**Daya**: Ya voy u.ú sin mas los dejo y les pido que por favor dejen reviews onegai! Y agradeciendo de nuevo las que dejaron anteriormente, me hacen muy feliz ^^ Bye bye~

**Kumaro**: si, si, lo que sea a dormir -.-

**Daya**: Matta ne~ XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Daya**: gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen…(lista interminable) en serio mil perdones por tardar demasiado, pero si tengo buenas justificaciones u.u

**Kumaro**: Aja, si tu, no te van a perdonar. Y además tus justificaciones no tienen valides

**Daya**: Quizá tengas razón, es que en primera esta de que me distraigo con todo u.u luego mi gripa empeoro y me dieron inyecciones o.o||| Luego vinieron los exámenes, y con eso los trabajos en equipo (maldito cuadro de punnet, aunque no lo crean así se llama y no desearía que lo conocieran, mas el de 1024 cuadritos *tic nervioso*)

**Kumaro**: Ah sí, vienes a decir todo esto y que estuviste haciendo este fin de semana

**Daya**: admito que salí, fue la primera vez en mi vida que salgo tres días seguidos O.O y no lo vuelvo a hacer ¬¬

**Kumaro**: fue carnaval, es normal que la gente salga… retiro lo dicho, tú no eres normal ¬¬

**Daya**: pues al menos el tema del carnaval si sirvió (el retorno de las musas) n.n

**Kumaro**: yo saldría corriendo, hasta tus amigas dijeron que tus lectores te darían cuello

**Daya**: lo sé, son malas conmigo, pero no lo harán, verdad? … verdad?

**Kumaro**: que importa, si ellos no lo hacen lo harían ellas, tenias un límite de subirlo ayer a las 12:00 am y no lo cumpliste ¬¬

**Daya**: no fue mi culpa u.u recién lo termine de escribir, me gritonearon para que apagara la computadora, pero eso no me detuvo, ni siquiera lo hizo una plática de tres horas acerca de Harry Potter para que dejara de escribir, menos lo haría eso o.ó y aquí estoy

**Kumaro**: yuju! ¬¬

**Daya**: antes de que empiecen a leer, unos aviso: creo que los personajes me salieron muy OC, creo… no sé; y que cuando este en los flash back, imagínense la manera en la que hablaban de pequeños, también perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas n.n Y sin más preámbulo… al fic:

* * *

**Extra**

**Parte 2**

-Ah~- suspiró de nuevo

Ayer en todo el día no había visto a su chino por perder la noción del tiempo, incluso ese mismo día no lo vio. La madre de Lyserg fue muy amable al invitarlo a come, pero esta se fue después porque tenia que comprar algo. Con eso Lyserg se quedo a cargo de instruir al Usui, pues el Diethel, aunque no lo quiso decir al principio, si sabia un poco como hacer ese tipo de cosas y simplemente no le gustaba, pero después de todo Horo-Horo ya lo estaba terminando. Aunque lo que no entendía este peli azulado era la razón o el porqué se estaban dirigiendo a la casa Asakura.

Ah! Si. Era porque el peli verde extrañaba a su queridísimo Hao y lo tenia que acarrear a él para allá (claro como tenía que terminar eso hoy y solo el verde lo podía guiar no le quedaba de otra ¬¬). La buena noticia era que iba en su patineta y eso lo distraía en el camino, la mala era que Hao lo iba a ver haciendo eso y… tendría que aguantarse las burlas u.u

-Vamos Horo-Horo no es tan malo-

-No, claro que no lo es ¬¬- nótese el sarcasmo –solo voy a hacer mal tercio-

-No, no es cierto Un.n-

-Claro que lo es o.ó, que voy a hacer yo con dos tortolitos en la misma casa- de verdad, el verde ya creía que a Horo-Horo le hacia falta, y mucha, la compañía de Ren como para que se pusiera así. Digamos que no era su actitud de siempre.

-Bueno, no lo veas de ese lado n/n-

-Ya para que u.u-

En serio, lo necesitaba.

* * *

-Yoh de verdad no puedes ir solo ¬¬?-

-Tranquilo, solo será un rato. Mis padres llegaran pronto n.n-

-Eres un cobarde-

-Un.n-

Habían salido de la casa del Tao para dirigirse a la de Yoh, pues este ultimo debía de estar ahí para cuando regresaran sus padres, mas no sabía a qué horas exactamente iban a llegar así que tendría que estar en su hogar antes. Acarreo a Ren con él porque… bueno, le daba más seguridad personal, ya que a su hermano todavía no se le pasaba el enojo, y como el otro no tenia nada que hacer…

Además tenía la cabeza ocupada con lo que le dijo su hermana, pues tal vez si tenía sentido esa historia pues ahorita que lo pensaba, parecía imposible que dos personas que hayan vivido así mas de 16 años no se dirigieran más que solo miradas (si gente, hasta ahorita lo reflexionó XD)

Se sentía cansado mentalmente, habían salido de una, creyeron entrar a otra, se arreglaron las cosas y ahora esto que, para ser sinceros, no debía de darle gran importancia pues era algo que ya paso y que quizá Horo-Horo ni se acordaría tampoco.

Llegaron a la casa Asakura y ya, en serio, no sabía que hacia ahí, pues como todos sabemos él nunca salía de su casa a menos que lo "sacaran" pero esta vez no había localizado al ainu, porque si, había tratado de llamar a Horo pero nadie le contestó, así que pues…

Yoh toco el timbre de su casa desde el cancel que enmarcaba el perímetro de esta, claro que tenia llaves pero solo lo hacía para "avisar" que había llegado, por decirlo así, porque de todas maneras no era que Hao se dignara a abrir la puerta a alguien. El gemelo menor abrió la reja y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, aunque se detuvieron ante esta al ver que se estaba abriendo y salía un peli verde del interior.

-Eh… Hola Yoh n.n-

-Hola Lyserg n.n, que te trae por aquí?- contestó el mencionado

-Bueno, pues…- no contestó porque por fin se dio cuenta que Ren venia acompañando al gemelo, y no atino a hacer otra cosa más que cerrarles la puerta en la cara (O.o) –Horo-Horo esconde eso- se escuchó desde dentro la voz apenas audible del verde

-Hao dame eso!- esa era la voz del ainu

-Qué? temes que te vean?- y esa era la burlona voz del gemelo mayor

-Hao ya!- regañaba el peli verde desde el otro lado de la puerta, y los que estaban fuera de esta, todavía no entendían nada

-Horo-Horo está aquí?- fue lo que pensó en voz alta Ren

Yoh solo lo miró a él, después a la puerta y luego decidió abrirla, justo cuando se escuchó un ruido como de alguien o algo cayendo. Al entrar se dirigieron a la sala, solo para poder ver que era un desastre, todo lo que una vez estuvo en la mesa del centro de la sala estaba tirado en el suelo, esto incluía decoraciones y algunos floreros con todo y agua, uno que otro cuadro caído, nada mas la televisión no había resultado dañada pues hasta un sillón estaba volteado de cara contra el suelo.

Pero lo que no esperaron ver, sobre todo el Tao, fue ver a Horo-Horo encima de Hao, o más bien la mitad de ellos ya que el sofá que estaba volteado los tapaba a ambos de la cintura para arriba, pero ellos sabían perfectamente de quienes se trataban.

-Estúpido, dame eso!- decía el ainu

-Qué? lo has estado cuidando especialmente para tu chinito?- dijo en tono meloso el pelilargo

-Ya dámelo Hao-

-Que delicado eres, ni siquiera quieres que lo toque- entonces el mayor se levantó aventándole una bolsa de papel al ainu y a la vez empujándolo haciendo que este se callera de espaldas dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que su koi estaba en la entrada de la sala junto a Yoh y Lyserg

-E-Eh…-

-Yo me largo- dijo Ren para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la casa

-E-espera…- muy tarde ya se había ido y él apenas se había levantado del suelo –Hao esto es tu culpa-

-Ja! Y ahora que hice- preguntó cínicamente recibiendo una mirada asesina de su propio novio –Lyserg, no te enojes tu también, solo quería ver lo que el azulito terminó-

-Había mejores maneras de pedirlo- le contestó este para luego irse a otro lugar de esa misma casa siendo seguido por el gemelo mayor.

Yoh solo fue espectador de todo esto hasta que decidió hablar.

-Oye Horo, no deberías ir por Ren n.n-

El mencionado solo asintió, agarró la bolsa de papel y salió de la casa en su patineta. Tenía que encontrar al Tao.

* * *

Estaba harto de esa actitud suya, y no es que lo hubiera hecho muchas veces pero al menos esta vez no había salido ni corriendo ni llorando, había salido enojado, frustrado y caminando por la puerta, aunque para él era más como huir y eso era lo que lo hacía enojar.

-Ah~- suspiró, si, Ren Tao suspiró.

De todas maneras eso era una insensatez, salir de allí solo porque vio a Horo-Horo en una posición indecorosa con Hao después de no verlo por más de un día. Sabía que cualquiera podría mal pensar aquella situación pero él también sabía que él peli azul no se atrevería hacer algo… indebido con ese gemelo o con cualquier otra persona, pero aun así él… ah! Ni siquiera sabía que le pasaba.

Si, odiaba eso en él mismo y no sabía porque le afectaba tanto nada (si, porque de la nada se estaba frustrando) y se estaba volviendo loco con ello y… y…y mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, porque si no le iba a empezar a doler la cabeza.

* * *

El ainu iba tranquilo en su patineta, con una bolsa de papel en mano, recorriendo las calles, no tenía prisa. Sea donde sea que estuviera el Tao, el lo iba a encontrar, aunque ya estaba haciéndose algo tarde…

Primero se había dado una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, ese lugar con mesas donde solía ir, sabía que Ren era capaz de llegar caminando hasta allá. Revisó y nada, fue al parque con rampas que estaba cerca de sus casas, otro lugar para recordar, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Entonces, como ya estaba pasada la tarde, mejor fue a la casa del chino y se sintió un tonto al no haber buscado ahí primero.

Cuando llegó por supuesto las puertas estaban cerradas y obvio pensó que el Tao no le iba a abrir, pero de todas maneras toco el timbre de dicha casa y efectivamente, nadie salió. Se alejó un poco y vio la casa, observó que la ventana del balcón de Ren estaba abierta con todo y reja, así que por lo que había pasado la ultima vez dedujo que el Tao si estaba ahí en la casa pero en el lugar más alto de esta… Tenía que entrar, no quería que Ren se pusiera como la última vez, ya que en este caso sería su culpa, y eso no lo hacía sentir muy bien que digamos…

Volvió a llamarle pero obtuvo lo mismo… nada. Se rindió, bueno a medias, porque se quedo sentado ahí al pie del cancel, no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que el Tao le abriera o quisiera hablar con él. Fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, no había dormido muy bien por terminar el presente para el día de su novio, aunque tampoco era que le importara demasiado quedarse dormido en la calle si era por su chino.

* * *

Ahora sí, con todas las calmas del mundo, el menor Asakura se disponía a dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes pasar a la cocina a por algo que comer y pasar el rato, pues su hermano estaba tan ocupado tratando de entablar una conversación decente con Lyserg y una puerta en medio de ellos dos, que a él ni lo notaba.

El Diethel se había encerrado en la habitación de su novio negándose a abrirle y escucharlo, porque, según el peli verde, la actitud que tomo Hao respecto a Horo-Horo, burlándose o haciendo jueguitos con lo que estaba haciendo el peli azul, no fue la correcta o la mejor. Ya que el pelilargo le había prometido al verde, al inicio de su noviazgo, que dejaría de ser tan… Hao, y sintió que esta vez su koi la regó, haciendo que Ren se enojara con el ainu.

-Vamos Lyserg, sabes que era como una pequeña broma- decía Hao desde afuera de la habitación

-No creo que Ren lo haya visto así- se escuchaba la vos del peli verde desde el interior

-Por favor- dijo con sarcasmo el pelilargo –Ren es así por naturaleza-

-Pues ve y explícale eso a la naturales de Ren-

-Lyserg, sabes que no voy a hacer eso- claro… Hao no le daba explicaciones a nadie (¬¬) –abre la puerta-

-No-

-Lyserg, abre la puerta!-

-No-

-Ábrela!-

-No!-

Y así empezó una semi pelea de pareja a gritos, aunque aun así con una puerta en medio.

Yoh pensó que escucharlos así todo un rato mas (quizá algunas horas) seria problemático así que… entró rápidamente a su cuarto, se puso sus audífonos y le subió a la música. Qué? Acaso pensaron que iba hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano? O para que se reconciliaran esos dos? O que le diría a su gemelo que hay y siempre hubo un juego de llaves de todas las habitaciones de la casa detrás de la puerta de la entrada? Tal vez era algo malo, pero le ganaba su instinto de supervivencia.

* * *

Escuchó un ruidito detrás de él, estaba a punto de verdad de quedarse dormido así que mejor volteó y vio a Koni, ese adorable gato negro estaba del otro lado de la reja con unas llaves en la boca que, en cuanto vio señales de vida en Horo-Horo, las aventó hacia afuera. Bueno, si Ren no lo dejaba entrar, Koni ya lo hizo… je, como adoraba a ese neko.

Empezó a abrir el portón sin hacer ruido pero se percató de que había algo tirado dentro de la cochera, parecía un paquete del correo, así que lo metió a la bolsa que traía para dárselo al Tao. Entró a la casa y se preguntó si Ren estaría donde creía que estaba (?) y dudó un poco así que mejor lo buscó primero en la planta baja, como no lo halló se fue directo al cuarto del chino, del cual la puerta estaba abierta entonces entró sin más ni más pero no vio a nadie. Revisó en el baño de dicha recamara y tampoco, pues se fijo que el closet de ahí estaba abierto, ya después no le dio importancia.

Se dirigió al balcón pues pensó que Ren estaría en el techo de la casa de nuevo. Estaba a punto de subirse cuando se escuchó un ruido, no de arriba, si no del cuarto de al lado. Así que se dirigió a la habitación que se supone él debería de ocupar cuando pasaba las noches ahí en vez de dormir en la misma que el Tao. Abrió la puerta de dicha pieza y se fijo en Ren, que por cierto estaba recogiendo algo del suelo, y este por acto de reflejo al sentirse observado volteó a ver a la persona que se disponía a ingresar al cuarto.

-Como…?- articuló muy por lo bajo Ren, aunque eso no evitó que el otro lo escuchara

-Koni de nuevo n.n-

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo el Tao para continuar recogiendo aquello que se le había caído, semi ignorando al peli azul

-Ren- se acercó un poco el ainu –estas enojado?- pregunta tonta pensó el mismo

-No creo- dijo en tono normal, para luego levantarse del suelo e irse a la cama de ahí a acomodar esas cosas

-Entonces, que tienes?- insistió el Usui

-En realidad… nada-

-No te creo… de verdad, dime que tienes, perdón si te molesto verme aso con Hao pero de verdad no era lo que parecía es que…-

-Horo ya- le interrumpió Ren antes de empezara a parlotear, pues no era que haya mal pensado aquella situación, bueno tal vez un poquito y eso desató otras cosas… -en serio no fue exactamente eso, más bien fue algo de lo que me enteré en estos días-

-Eh?- el azul no entendía- el que?-

-Mira ven- le ordenó Ren en un gesto con la mano para que posara a un lado de él y viera lo que había en la cama

-Fotografías?- pensó en voz alta Horo-Horo

Porque efectivamente eran las fotos sueltas de aquel álbum que había encontrado el día anterior. Al llegar a su casa Ren, se había acostado a dormir para no pensar en absolutamente nada y no se explicaba porque a la hora de despertarse quiso ver aquel álbum fotográfico, así que lo agarro del armario y se fue a la habitación de enseguida por mero capricho pero al entrar a ese cuarto escuchó un leve sonido proveniente del suyo, por puro reflejo dio un respingo soltando dicho libro que traía en la manos, cayendo este al suelo y saliéndosele la mayoría de las imágenes que contenía.

-Mira estas- le enseño en las que aparecían dos niños pequeños jugando, peleando o haciendo demás cosas -Sabes quiénes son?-

-Claro n.n, somos tu y yo-

-Como… sabes eso?- el Tao no entendía pues él pensaba que el Usui no se acordaba de nada igual que él, ya que nunca lo había mencionado o dicho algo al respecto

-Es que me acuerdo muy bien de cómo te veías cuando eras chico y yo también… e igual va para ese momento- señaló la foto –ahí tú querías jugar con la pelota y yo a las escondidas, discutimos y al final terminaste golpeándome con la pelota Un.n-

Pues aquella imagen era en la que ponía al pequeño peli azul agarrándose la cabeza con sus manitas y un peli violáceo con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de enfado. Ren volvió a mirar la imagen y no sabía que decir, pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que si Horo se acordaba de ello, porque nunca dijo o comentó nada

-En serio… recuerdas aquello?- preguntó el Tao, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro –entonces porque nunca dijiste nada?-

-Eso fue porque no quería obligarte a recordar, ya que… tu no recuerdas, no?-

-Casi no…-

-Sabes?-

-Mmm…?-

-Te acuerdas de esa curiosidad que te había dicho que sentía antes de conocernos más?- Ren asintió –esa surgió a partir de que te conocí por un tiempo y después un día… no te volviste acercar a mi- terminó en un tono algo triste

-Eso no fue porque yo lo quise-

-Eh?-

-Mi hermana me contó lo que pasó en aquel entonces…- Ren le empezó a contar él porque ya no salió de su casa a partir de aquel día en que ya no lo dejaron sus padres, que no había sido decisión suya y que más bien lo obligaron a ello –Pero aun así no creo que sea bueno que te haya olvidado-

-No te preocupes demasiado por eso, después de un tiempo de aquello tuve que entretener a Pilika y pues… me distraje entre otras cosas- no se creía lo que de verdad pasó, ahora entendía un poco más el odio de Ren hacia sus padres, aunque eso no debía de importar ahora.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, eso está en el pasado- se acercó a él para abrazarlo por detrás –ahora si podemos estar juntos-

-Je, no puedo creer que de verdad no me hayas olvidado-

-En serio, no lo hice ^o^- reafirmó el ainu –pero ahora te quiero preguntar otra cosa, era esto lo que te preocupaba? Porque aunque digas que no estabas enojado conmigo por lo que sea, yo se que algo te pasa- el Tao sonrió de lado, era increíble lo bien que lo conocía su koi.

-Si, era esto. Pero no es porque deje de hacer algo, ya que se que no vale la pena, más bien es por no recordarlo porque yo si quiero acordarme-

-Bien… que tal si yo te ayudo ^^- le dijo el ainu deshaciendo el abrazo y agarrando al Tao para sentarse ambos en la cama –no creo acordarme de todo detalladamente pero veamos… por ejemplo esta…-

* * *

-De verdad esto es enserio?- gritó un poco un pelilargo

-Si!- se escuchó una voz desde el segundo piso

-Lyserg… ¬¬- dijo por lo bajo, por lo cual no lo pudo escuchar el peli verde, ya que este todavía se encontraba encerrado en el cuarto de Hao.

El Diethel y el Asakura estuvieron discutiendo por un largo rato hasta que Lyserg le dijo que si quería que le perdonara y saliera de ahí, el gemelo mayor tendría que limpiar la sala y acomodarla, la cual, como ya sabemos, era un desastre por lo que había pasado con Horo-Horo, pues el verde estaba seguro que Hao no iba a hacer nada de eso y le echaría la culpa a Yoh o bien esperaría a que este mismo recogiera todo. Al principio no quiso pero luego de discutir por otro rato su orgullo cedió.

Realmente Lyserg sabía que Hao no cambiaría su actitud ni aunque se lo haya prometido o jurara de por vida cuantas veces quisiese, por eso el peli verde a veces tenía que ser algo malo con el pelilargo para que este hiciera algo bueno, tal vez era algo cruel e inusual en él, pero funcionaba. Después de un rato, tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Hao.

-Mmm?-

-Soy yo Lyserg, Yoh-

-Ah, que se te ofrece n.n- abrió un poco la puerta el Diethel

-Pues… puedo pasar ñ.n- se sintió raro pedirle eso al peli verde

-Pasa esta es tu casa no mía ñ.n- abrió completamente la puerta pero luego la cerró en cuanto el menor Asakura entró, para luego sentarse en la cama de allí –y…?-

-Es que no tenía ya nada que hacer n.n-

-Un.n- tenía que pasar en algún momento, sabía que desde hace rato el gemelo se había encerrado en su cuarto, cualquiera se aburriría tarde o temprano

-Oye- le llamó Yoh –te vas a quedar esta noche?-

-Eh… no sé, porque lo preguntas?-

-Es que como mañana va a ser año nuevo pensé que irías con tu familia- la verdad es que Lyserg no se acordaba de ello, pero recordó algo que le dijo su madre

-Creo que mi mamá estará con unas amigas y mi papá no se ha comunicado- cuando su padre se metía en un caso era porque de verdad se metía en el caso.

-Entonces te quedaras?-

-Pues… si no es molestia-

-Claro que no n.n, así seremos tres en vez de dos-

-Y que hay de tus padres?-

-No han llamado ni nada para decir que no llegaran, pero no creo que vayan a llegar temprano aunque de todas maneras ya es tarde-

-Es cierto… ya habrá terminado Hao de limpiar?- se preguntó a sí mismo el ojiverde

-En serio si lo mandaste a limpiar o.o?- Yoh no lo creía, pues apenas y pudo escuchar su conversación desde su habitación con la música que tenia

-Si-

-n.n Deberias de quedarte mas seguido-

-Oye, Hao tiene que aprender a limpiar sus desastres-

-Y no digo que no, pero después se las puede cobrar ñ.n-

-…?- Lyserg no pudo articular palabra ya que le interrumpió el que tocaran la puerta –si?-

-Como que "si"- reprochó Hao desde el otro lado –sabes quien soy, ahora abre la puerta-

-Terminaste?-

-Si ¬/¬-

-Entonces ábrela n.n- había dejado la puerta sin seguro cuando Yoh entró, y de lo primero que se percató el mayor fue de este mismo

-Que hace el aqui?-

-Es tu hermano, es su casa, porque no podría entrar ¬¬?- al pelilargo casi le sale humo de la cabeza pero luego se le bajó el enojo

-Yoh- lo llamó Hao

-Eh… si?- le medio contestó este

-Fuera- el otro no dijo nada y no dudo en salir del cuarto con un poco de apuro cerrando la puerta tras de él, lo cual Hao aprovechó para poner el cerrojo

-Hao ya no es necesario poner el seguro Un.n tu ya estas adentro-

-Y tu también-

-Eh?- Lyserg no entendió, tal vez a eso se refería Yoh con ese "después se lo puede cobrar", y pensándolo mejor… o sea, era Hao, claro que se iba vengar de ello. Caviló un tanto en el tema que no se dio cuenta que él mayor ya estaba muy cerca de él.

-Eres muy cruel Lyserg, me manipulaste…- sonrio de lado y empezó a escabullir una de sus manos dentro de la ropa del Diethel mientras lo recostaba en la cama –ahora tendre que castigarte-

-No, Hao… espera, tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento

-Claro, por eso cerre la puerta- se acercó mas al otro y le susurró al oido –ademas no importa, es tu castigo- bajo por su cuello marcándolo como su territorio con sus propios labios, sosteniéndolo bien para que no se llegara a escapar.

-Ah… suéltame, espe…- no terminó, el pelilargo lo calló con un beso en los labios, demasiado demandante como para que el verde volviera a dar replica.

Afuera de la habitación, Yoh, que se diaponia a entrar a su cuarto, creyó oir algo pero luego escuchó otro ruido en el primer piso de su casa.

-Chicos, ya llegamos- dijo una voz femenina

-Ya bajo mamá- repondió el menor para después descender por las escaleras

-Y tu hermano?- preguntó su padre

-Esta con Lyserg en su cuarto n.n- no iba a ocultar nada, pero tampoco delataría a su gemelo, mas por tratarse de su amigo el peliverde –creo que ya los escucharon, a lo mejor no tardan en bajar-

-Oh, bueno. Ayudanos a bajar unas cosas del auto- le pidió su mamá, a lo que Yoh accedió gustoso.

* * *

Horo-Horo tenia en sus manos aquella imagen donde el pequeño peliazul alzaba una mano con una expresión alegre y el otro ser a su lado estaba con los brazos cruzados en forma de una mueca de enojo.

-Mira, esta fue la primera foto que nos tomó Jun-dijo el ainu mostrándosela al Tao

-Ah, oye y como aceptaste jugar conmigo si no me conocias-

-Era un niño, a esa edad haces amistades muy fácilmente n.n-

_Flash back_

_Jun, que en ese tiempo tenia algo corta la edad, se acercó a los padres del pequeño peliazulado para pedirles permiso para jugar con él diciéndoles que ella lo iba a cuidar, mientras que el ainu estaba sentado en el suelo viendo las hormigas pasar (?) Una vez que hubo terminado de halar la peliverde con los mayores, se acercó al pequeño Usui junto con su hermano menor._

_-Hola Horito, soy Jun y vivo en la casa de ahí- se la señaló –quieres jugar con mi hermano Ren- le prsentó al menor a su lado_

_-Hola ^^- saludo el azul –diganme Horo-Horo-_

_-Si, Horito~- contestó en forma de burla el ojidorado_

_-Hey, no te burles de mi-_

_-O si no, que?- _

_-Rency, ya- le paró Jun, a lo que el Tao calló y el peliazul rio entredientes -bueno, antes que nada, les voy a tomar una fotografía-_

_-Porque?- preguntó con curiosidad el ainu_

_-Para que de grandes vean como se veian en este momento-_

_-Ah~-_

_-Yo no quiero- reprochó el pequeño Ren_

_-Vamos, solo será una- le decía su hermana acomodándolo al lado de Horo, lo cual hizo que se enfadara y se cruzara de brazos_

_-No hagas eso Ren, te saldrán arrugas- bromeó ella –muy bien, ahora digan chis-_

_Horo-Horo dio una rápida mirada al Tao y luego hizo lo que la mayor les había indicado, alzando una mano y sonriendo, quedando asi grabado aquel momento._

_Fin flash back_

-En serio asi fue?-

-Si n.n, eras igualito desde chiquito-

-Ya, ya pues- el azul volteo a la cama agarrando otra imagen para mostrársela al Tao –mira esta, aquí todavía no te acostumbrabas a que tu hermana nos tomara fotos- era esa donde el pequeño ainu abrazaba por detrás al ojidorado.

_Flash back_

_A unos pocos días de haberse conocido ya parecía costumbre el verse… pero otras cosas no._

_-Jun, no quiero- reclamaba Ren_

_-Vamos, solo son fotografías n.n- _

_-Si, no seas aguafiestas- le decía el peliazul solo para darle la contra al otro_

_-Bueno, tomala rápido- el pequeño peliviolaceo se puso con su típica pose a un lado del ainu, algo que no le pareció a este. _

_-Bien, listos, digan chis-_

_Esta vez nadie lo dijo pero Horo si hizo algo, justo al momento de tomar la foto se abalanzó sobre el Tao dándole un efusivo abrazo por detrás, quedando esa imagen tan divertida grabada_

_Fin flash back_

-Tu tampoco cambias cierto?- comentó el Tao

-n.n- asintió

-¬¬- Ren solo apartó su vista hacia los objetos en la cama –oye, y esta?- agarro una de las tantas ilustraciones –te acuerdas del porque de esta foto?- le preguntó, pues ahí el pequeño Tao estaba casi encima del peliazul, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo. Al parecer le estaba buscando algo en la cabeza o en el cabellos al Usui pues no traia puesta la banda que solia llevar de pequeño.

-Ah, si… Un.n es que…-

_Flash back _

_Para esos días, ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que se conocieron y para los dos pequeños ya se le hacia normal que la Tao les llegara con la cámara, porque ahora no les avisaba ni los acomodaba, solo les tomaba las fotos en una "situación para recordar" según ella._

_-Oye- hablo el peliazulado –porque te peinas asi el cabello- preguntó con curiosidad, pues desde que era pequeño el Tao lucia ese peinado en punta que todos conocemos (Da: aunque mas chiquito XD)_

_Ambos pequeños se encontraban jugando en el suelo con unos carritos de juguete._

_-Pues no se, asi se me hace- respondió tocándose la cabeza –además, que hay de ti, porque tienes el cabello de dos colores?- lo señaló_

_-Yo que se, asi naci- _

_-En serio?-_

_-Si!-_

_Jun para ese momento ya se había percatado de que estaban discutiendo, ya que ella era quien los vigilaba mientras "jugaban". Iba a detenerlos pero al ver y escuchar el tema por el que reñían solo rió. El pequeño Ren por su lado, se levantó del suelo._

_-De verdad tu cabello es natural?- le preguntó acercándose a la cabeza del otro_

_-Si lo es, dejame!-_

_-Esperate- le dijo el Tao para luego sacarle ña banda y buscarle las raíces de sus cabellos._

_En ese instante fue cuando jun tomo la fotografía. Ren esta vez solo hizo una mueca después de que la tomaran._

_-Oye, te quieres bajar de mi- decía enfurruñado el pequeño Horo_

_-Si, si- se alejó de él sentándose de nuevo en el suelo, pues había comprobado que efectivamente el cabello de Horo-Horo era asi desde la raíz_

_-Tu pelo es raro-_

_-Y que?-_

_-Como que y que? Es diferente y eso no tiene nada de malo- el Tao sonrio de lado, pero no con burla si no con simpatía, eso era algo nuevo._

_Fin flash back_

-Mmm… nunca había pensado en eso-

-Que cosa?- preguntó el ainu

-Si el color de tu cabello es natural, lo es?-

-Si lo es! Lo comprobaste aquí- le señaló la foto

-Pero no me acuerdo bien, asi que ven-

-Ren… ¬¬-

-Bien, pues, bien- se cruzó de brazos

-Ren, no te enojes-

-No me enojé- agarró una almohada y se la aventó, el otro no la esquivó

-Si, eso se nota-

Las demás imágenes que tenían ahí prácticamente hablaban por si solas, donde aparecían en su mayoría jugando. Horo-Horo sonreía cada vez que pasaban las fotografías por sus manos, le traian algo de nostalgia recordar aunque sea un poco de aquellos momentos. Si, era increíble cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Entre todos los retratos, Ren sacó tres que al parecer los tomaron casi al mismo tiempo, estuvo viéndolas tan fijamente hasta que le llamó la atención al ainu.

-Que ves?- preguntó Horo

-Estas- se las mostró –creo que Jun las tomó seguidas-

-Ah si, creo que ese dia…- decía el peliazul mientras intentaba recordar –ah, claro! Esa mañana Jun nos dijo que jugaramos con unas burbujas que había comprado, pero nos peleamos por elegir a quien las soplaba y al final…-

-…yo te las quite, y cuando soplé las burbujas te distrajiste tanto con ella que se te olvido que tu querías soplarlas-

-o.o le adivinaste o si te acordaste?-

-Je, no se- le contestó con una sonrisa viendo de nuevo las imágenes, en ellas él soplaba las burbujas mientras que el peliazul iba de aquí para alla tratando de reventarlas todas –quiza si…- el ainu sonrió, pues el también quería creer que asi era.

De repente empezó a sonar el celular de este mismo, a lo cual el peliazul se extrañó y solo sacó dicho aparato de su bolsillo para luego volverlo a meter con tan solo mirar la pantalla de este.

-Quien era?- preguntó Ren

-Nadie, solo un recordatorio… oye, sabes que hora es?-

-…? No…- en lo que él contestaba, el azul se acercó a abrazarlo

-Feliz cumpleaños Ren-

-Que…?-

-Si no me crees, fijate tu mismo n.n- le enseñó la pantalla del celular y vió que era las 12:01 am. Se sorprendió, no por el hecho de que se hubieran quedado platicando hasta tarde si no porque el ainu le felicitara a tan temprano tiempo.

-Por que me felicitas a esta hora?-

-Oye, tu cumpleaños dura todo un dia y ya empezó- Ren solo agachó la cabeza –lo siento, si no te emociona por lo que pasó antes, pero ahora si estoy contigo-

-Gracias…- apenas pudo articular con un pequeño sonrojo

-Pero sabes que mas, te tengo un regalo- el otro se impresionó –sip, y yo lo hice n.n- Horo se giró sobre si buscando aquella bolsa de papel en el suelo, para luego sacar de ella una bufanda tejida de color amarillo-dorado, y ponérsela al Tao en el cuello.

-Hoto, sabes tejer?- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Aprendí ^^ Lyserg y su mamá me enseñaron-

-Ah eso ibas a la casa de Lyserg?- el ainu asintió –y que hacias en casa de Yoh?- Ren aprovechó ese momento para sacar algunas dudas

-Es que la mamá de Lyserg se fue y a él le dieron ganas de ver a Hao, si quería terminarla para hoy, Lyserg tenia que decirme como u.u-

-Y Hao?- el peliazul sabia a que se refería con esa pregunta

-El quería quitarme la bufanda ya terminada, crees que se la iba a confiar a él?- el Tao sonrió

-En serio, gracias-

-No tienes porque, pero estas haciendo muchas preguntas?- el chino solo desvio la mirada algo apenado pero se percató de algo.

-Oye, y que es eso?- preguntó Ren viendo el interior de la bolsa mientras acomodaba la su obsequio a un lado.

-Ah! Esto, lo encontré en tu cochera y pensé en traértelo, la verdad es que no se que es lo que trae-

-A ver damelo- el Usui se lo entregó y Ren lo empezó a abrir viendo que también era un regalo, pero este era de su hermana. En el interior traia tres fotografías iguales, de aquella noche en que Jun los visitó de improviso hallándolos dormidos a ambos en el sillón, ya que asi aparecían en la foto.

-Aquí hay una nota- le avisó el Usui, el menor la leyó

_Espero que este obsequio halla llegado en tu dia y Feliz cumpleaños Ren!_

_De seguro ya te lo dije, pero no importa te lo voy a seguir repitiendo. Feliz cumpleaños! Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Espero que te la pases bien. Nos veremos pronto ^^_

_PD. Haz lo que quieras con tu regalo, sabes que me encanta tomarte fotos n.n_

Y vaya que si, pensó el Tao. Pero de la nada su semblante cambio a uno triste, de lo cual el peliazul se dio cuenta.

-Ren?-

-No es nada- volteo hacia otro lado –es que… solo es un año mas-

-Porque dices eso? Que no te paso nada bueno este año?- haciendo ademan de puchero

-No es eso tonto, lo que pasa es que siempre lo he visto asi… supongo que desde aquel dia, lo vi asi-

-Pero ya no tienes porque hacerlo, si es por tus padres no importa, ya nos encargaremos de eso-

-Pero…- el ainu lo calló con un beso en los labios del cual se separó algo rápido

-Que nada de peros, Ren, asi que respeta eso- y volvió a besarlo, pero esta ves con mayor intensidad que en otras ocasiones.

Con sus manos empezó a recorrer la espalda del ojidorado y a colarse por debajo de su ropa. Separaron sus labios algo jadeantes, mas sin embargo el azul aun quería mas, asi que empezó a recorrer el cuello del otro haciendo que el Tao soltara pequeños gemidos, que de todas maneras no callaban a su conciencia.

-Espera… Horo, no creo que…-

-Vamos, solo relájate, no creo que tenga nada de malo-

-En serio… y como lo sabes?-

-No lo se, pero siempre hay una primera vez-

-Pero…-

-Ren, que te había dicho-

-…bien- aquí fue donde el ojidorado simplemente se dejo llevar, poniendo de lado su orgullo, porte y actitud natural.

Su instinto le decía que confiara en el Usui, y terminó ganandole este a la conciencia. Después de todo, si Horo-Horo estaba a su lado, no tenia nada que temer

**

* * *

**

1 año después…

-Reeen!- le llamaba un peliazulado entrando al departamento

-Aqui estoy- le respondió el aludido saliendo de una de las habitaciones

-No te parece un poco grande para dos personas?-

-Horo, asi esta bien, necesitábamos que fuera espacioso para koni-

-Por cierto, donde esta?-

-Lo vi salir, tal vez fue a dar unas vueltas por los alrededores-

-Sigo pensando que es grande, además esta en el centro de la ciudad-

-A mi me gusta, tiene algo de malo?-

-Je, no pero eso ya lo sabia- porque de verdad ya sabia que el Tao le gustaba ir al centro de la ciudad y de igual manera estaba acostumbrado a vivir en espacios grandes, aunque también era verdad que necesitarían lugar para koni, y fue bueno pensar en eso.

Había pasado un tiempo desde el cumpleaños de Ren, exactamente un año ya que ese dia igual cumplia un año mas, y ahora ambos eran mayores de edad. Aunque Horo-Horo quiso festejar, el Tao había decidido desde antes mudarse, y que mejor que hacerlo cuanto antes, según él. El ainu no se opuso ya que platicaron al respecto y al final acordaron irse a vivir ambos a un departamento que Ren había escogido. Estaba claro que los dos habían tenido problemas con sus padres asi que ya no querían depender de ellos, incluso llegarían a trabajar comodamente medio tiempo, pero eso no significaba que no quisieran tener una buena relación con ellos, al menos el ainu si lo aceptaba en voz alta.

-Pero dime una cosa- hablo el azul –porque necesitamos mas de una habitación o.o?-

-Asi esta bien ¬¬- ya que dicho apartamento constaba de tres habitaciones, una grande con las otras dos un poco mas chicas; una cocina con desayunador y una mesa cuadrada de madera, teniendo al lado una pequeña sala.

-Pero es suficiente con una- volvió a debatir Horo

-Tal vez pero el departamento ya es nuestro- salió de ahí. Y desde luego que la pieza ya era de ambos, pues lo habían comprado pagando gran parte con ahorros y los demás después.

-Hmm…- se quedó pensando el Usui, hasta que Ren volvió a entrar a su ahora vivienda

-Estas son las ultimas cajas y…-

-Ren eres malo-

-…?-

-Eres malo, no tomaste en cuenta mi opinión…y por eso ahora te voy a enseñar como si solo se ocupa una recamara- amenazó el peliazul con una picara sonrisa, avanzando hacia el otro haciendo que este retrocediera a cada paso, Ren sabia que su novio estaba teniendo pensamientos nada sanos, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba guiando a la habitación mas cercana del departamento para "estrenarla", y ese fue su error.

Koni iba entrando por la puerta para mascotas que habían adecuado al apartamento, escuchó unos ruidos en un cuarto cercano y quiso dirigirse hacia alla pero después pensó que lo mejor era que no lo hiciera, de seguro era su amo original "entreteniendose" son su pareja y el bien sabia que no tenia porque interrumpir, pues de ahora en adelante su vida cambiaria, para bien claro esta, y la de sus ahora dueños también.

* * *

**Daya**: pueden mal pensar lo que quieran y perdón si querían lemon, pero yo no se escribirlo todavía u.u perdón (la lista interminable de perdones sigue) La verdad es que fue difícil ponerle un final y salió asi, acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo

**Kumaro**: Si, necesita mejorar

**Daya**: En eso no puedo dar la contra, tango que mejorar n.n

**Kumaro**: Tambien queremos agradecer a : DimeSando, Patrick A'Sakura, Yuuniie Kuran, rurouni kai, kriz, Tao stalker, , Aika Asakura, missjees, hororenlove, gaaby, YoshiOrihara, KShieru, hono-chan, neko tao (que por cierto, claro que no iba a dejar que esta dejara colgado el fic, primero ella seria la colgada ¬¬) y a ale-chan, de verdad gracias a todos por en algún momento haber leído y comentado el fic

**Daya**: Sip, arigatou, por cierto ale-chan dejas reviews muy largos XD, pero espero que también lleguen a dejar dejar sus opiniones acerca del fic en este capitulo

**Kumaro**: y si a pasado un año y apenas lo leen no importa pueden dejar sus comentarios

**Daya**: Todos serán bien recibidos, muchísimas gracias de nuevo, dejen reviews y esperamos leernos de nuevo :D

**Kumaro**: si, si. Hasta luego…

This couple outside~


End file.
